Vampire Never Lies?
by Akikee
Summary: Bakura smirked. "Game over Hunter. It's either you or me, and I wouldn't want you to be the one skipping out here alive." How would you react when you found out that your lover is actually your mortal enemy who wanted to kill you?
1. Prologue

_**Author's notes: This is already my fifth story, and I want to write something else for a change. Right here on my list is my **__**favourite**__** one. Vampires! It's just the prologue now, so it's very short. Read it and decide for yourself if you want to continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Screams in the dark…

A figure staggered to the filthy wall of the alley. The monster was behind him, walking slowly. His friends and family were all dead. Sucked dry by this monster. He had once thought vampires were just bogeyman parents used to scare naughty kids. But it seemed like they were real after all… In a few seconds, he would also be dead and dry, just like his friends and family.

" No where to run now kiddo. Scream for Mummy and Daddy! Let me here you scream little boy!" the vampire cried.

" Never!" the figure cried in reply, hoping that the vampire would just kill him swift and clean.

" Hoping for a peaceful death? I'll grant you one," the vampire droned, and advances towards him.

For one moment, the night was silence. Then, anguished screams pierced through the air. The world went red, and the little boy went limp…

" Good blood…but the hunter's blood would be even better," the white haired, brown-eyed vampire hissed. Blood was dripping down his chin.

The Vampire Hunter had killed many of his family. Now, as he is the Lord of all vampires, it would be the perfect chance to destroy the hunter. After destroying the hunter, vampires would once rule the night again…

" It's time for _**Sweet Revenge**_…"

_**Author's notes: I guessed you guys had already figured out who the vampire was. But who is the Vampire Hunter? Got to read the next chapter to find out! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: First chapter of story. Don't know if anyone would read actually…lol… Anyway, readers please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **_

It's a typical school morning for a sixteen-year-old schoolboy named Atemu. He and his brother, Yuugi are walking towards their school with their good friend, the white-haired Ryou.

When they reached school, they heard a commotion. There's the school bully, Tetsu Ushio, advancing towards a tall, pale boy about their age, with white hair and an amulet on his pale neck. Yuugi gasped when he saw that the boy looked exactly like their good friend Ryou.

" Ryou, is that your twin?" Yuugi asked.

Ryou shook his head vigorously.

" That only made me more interested in that boy then. He gives me goosebumps," Atemu said, his Hunter senses kicking in.

" New comers, uh? I _**love**_ new students," Ushio said and rubbed his hands.

The boy, Bakura, only smirked in reply. " You _**won't **_want to mess with _**me**_, ugly. Now get out of my way before you regret for eternity."

Ushio glared at Bakura maliciously and bellowed, " You said it! Boys! Get him!" Ushio nodded to the five boys at his side.

" Coward! Don't fight your enemies like a man. I hate these useless scums!" Bakura hissed and lashed his foot out to kick the boys.

It hit home and soon, all the five boys were down on the floor, groaning in pain.

" Useless brats! Now you watch it!" Ushio shouted and extended his fist, ready to punch Bakura.

Atemu watched in horror fascination. It's the first time he saw normal humans fighting together. But was that white haired boy normal? He gave him the feeling of…_vampires_… Atemu shook his head. No it can't be. Vampires can never walk out in _**broad daylight**_. But by the speed Bakura was moving, Atemu had his doubts.

Bakura saw his target, the spiky haired boy, who is that accursed Hunter who would be destroyed by him sooner or later. Right now, there's still that big bully to deal with, and he could not let the Hunter see his supernatural powers or all his plans would be ruined.

He purposely let Ushio have the upper hand before he advanced in punching him hard in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Ushio grunt in pain as Bakura's leg connected with his stomach. He made a grabbed for the amulet on Bakura's neck and tried to pull it off. Bakura hissed in anger and grabbed him by his arm and twist forcefully.

There was a horrible sickening sound of bones cracking, and Ushio was down on the floor, moaning in excruciating pain.

" That would teach you a lesson on not bullying other people, uh?" Bakura sneered and made a grab for his bag, and swung it over his shoulder.

Atemu looked at him in awe. How could he have such great strength to beat Ushio? He himself must admit that he couldn't beat Ushio even if he had the strength of ten hunters like him.

" That boy is amazing!" Yuugi gasped breathlessly.

" Yeah! I simply can't believe my eyes!" Ryou exclaimed.

" He felt so…inhuman…" Atemu said, looking down at Ushio.

" Bro, you're just getting too suspicious over little things like this since you started your hunt for vampires. Next, you'll start telling me he _**is**_ a vampire that could walk in broad daylight right?" Yuugi said, rolling his eyes, while Atemu started to protest. "Now let's go, or we'll suffer the rage of the inhuman teachers," Yuugi said, stopping Atemu from saying what he wanted to say and pulled him to the classroom.

When they reached the classroom, they saw that the pale boy was already sitting on the teacher's desk, surveying the classroom in disgust.

Atemu shrugged and went over his seat, while Yuugi and Ryou went to sit at their usual far end corner seat. Nobody sat beside him. He likes it like this because he always preferred to sit and work alone. Their teacher came in and everyone in the classroom immediately stopped talking and went over to their own seats. Bakura got up from the desk and walked over to the teacher.

" Good morning class. Here is our new student," the teacher said, pointing towards Bakura.

" What's your name kid?" the teacher asked.

Bakura looked offended for a moment, then forced an unnatural smile, showing his white fangs. " I'm Bakura."

" Bakura what?"

" Bakura. Just Bakura," he replied and smiled at the class, his gaze settling on Atemu. " Nice to meet you all."

Atemu felt a shiver down his spine. This boy gave him the creeps.

" Now Bakura, you may choose your sit. You can either sit beside Anzu or Atemu," the teacher said, and a brown haired girl waved enthusiastically to Bakura.

Bakura did not even take a glance at Anzu. He watched Atemu in interest. "So the Hunter's called Atemu…" he thought to himself.

" I think I'll rather not sit with the girl, sir," he said and slowly made his way to Atemu.

Atemu frowned for a split second while moving his books away from the empty desk. Bakura sat down and turned to look at him.

" Hi. Nice to meet you," he said and thrust his hand out.

" Nice to meet you," Atemu said uncertainly and shook his hand. He immediately let go of Bakura's hand after the handshake. Bakura's hand was as cold as a dead body, and his breath have the stench of…_blood_…

" Now class, take out your textbook and turn to page 92," the teacher said and the lesson began.

Bakura looked at the teacher uninterestingly and yawned. He turned to look at Atemu, who was taking down notes vigorously. " So boring," he thought and stifled a yawn again.

He heard a gasp from beside him. He tilted his head and saw that the Hunter had cut himself while handling a scissors.

_**Blood**_… The elixir of life… Bakura thought as he saw blood welling up on Atemu's finger. He immediately grabbed Atemu's hand towards him and was just about to suck the blood before remembering that he was supposed to be _**human**_. He saw that Atemu looked at him in horror, eyes dilated.

He hissed angrily in frustration before taking out a tissue and wiped the blood away from Atemu's hand.

" Be…be careful in the future. You might never know what would happen," he said softly and let go of Atemu's hand.

Atemu looked at Bakura, then nodded. Bakura in turn stare at him with his brown hypnotic eyes. Atemu could feel himself falling down into those bottomless pits until the teacher came to their desks and said, " Are you alright? Don't play with scissors in the future. Got that?"

" Yes, sir," Atemu replied, not daring to look at Bakura, fearing that he would once again, be hypnotized by those large mesmerizing eyes.

Bakura grinned to himself and turned to stare at the teacher.

" _**Looks like manipulating the Hunter won't be such a hard job though…" **_

_**Author's notes: Well, how was the chapter? Please review. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

The sun was setting. Soon, the sky was dark. The full moon appeared, accompanied by the bright twinkling stars. A lone figure was walking down the dark alleys.

Bakura breathed in the familiar smell of the night air. " It's so much more comfortable in the night," he murmured, wearing his black cloak that was flaring around him. His black cloak had a silver skull imprinted on it. He never went for any of his hunting without his cloak.

It had been an energy-consuming day for him to walk in the daylight. He fingered the amulet on his slender neck. It was the amulet that allowed him to walk about in the daylight. If he happens to loose it, he will be burnt to crisps in the matter of a few seconds.

A boy of around 10 years old crashed into him.

" Sorry! I did not see you!" the boy apologized.

" _**No problem**_," Bakura smiled, revealing his bright, shining teeth but concealing his long, sharp fangs.

The boy looked unnerved. But he continued walking.

Bakura followed the boy. He had decided that the boy was an ideal meal for the night. Fortunately, the boy walked into a dark alley.

As Bakura's shadow filled the whole of the alleyway, the boy sensed something was not right.

He turned. There Bakura was, all fangs and claws revealed.

Screaming in horror, the boy backed away from Bakura, but he was too slow… Bakura caught him.

Gripping the boy's neck, Bakura tilted the boy's head up to expose his neck. Such pearly unmarked skin… thought Bakura.

He sank his fangs into the neck before him. The boy's screams eventually turned into whimpers as he grew weaker.

Just then…

" Stop there! Vampire!" came a very familiar voice.

Bakura groaned. Must that good-for-nothing Hunter ruin his meal? He sucked the rest of the boy's blood before throwing the already-grown-cold body down and escaping by jumping to the roof of a nearby house and to another and to another.

When Atemu reached the body, Bakura was already gone. But not before glimpsing a black cloak with a silver skull imprinted on it…

" Damn!" he cursed. Picking up the body, he ran to a nearby police station where he dumped the body on its doorstep. There was no point reporting the case, as no one believes in vampires nowadays.

Taking great care to notice if anyone had saw him, Atemu vanished into the night…

Bakura hissed angrily. Damn that Hunter coming out to ruin his meal. He would really need to eliminate him any time sooner. That white hair boy that looks just like him in school might be in use to him one day. That boy, called something like Ryou, looked just like his dead brother. Could it be coincidence? Right now, he had his most important plan in his whole lifetime. And that is to get rid that Hunter…

The next day at school…

Bakura woke up extremely early and went to school before the sun even rise. It would be better for him to avoid the sunlight as best as possible.

He roamed about the school, going in to every classroom to have a look. He reached the cupboard located at the basement of the school. There was something weird going on here. It smells real weird. Smells like decaying corpse…

Bakura kicked the door open. Hell was revealed… There were several corpses on the floor, all arranged neatly in a row. Maggots were already wriggling their way through the dead bodies' skin, devouring the dead flesh. Bakura regarded the corpses with disgust. Who the heck is that who threw this corpse here?

Bakura walked towards the bodies slowly and examined them. They were all teenagers, wearing the same school uniform as him, and they are drain of blood…

All of a sudden, the door slam shut. A dark figure loomed over Bakura. Bakura spun around, hissing venomously, his fangs revealing. There was a man in his mid thirties standing before him.

" So you discovered my lair," the man said.

" So what if I had? Who are you?" Bakura replied eying the man suspiciously.

" _**I**_ should be the one asking you, young man. You barged into my lair without permission, and now, you're standing here, asking who am I!" the man bellowed angrily.

" Me? I'm Bakura," Bakura replied. " Now you answer my questions. What did you do with them?"

" I think you're well aware of it Bakura. I, like you, is also a creature of the night," the man laughed harshly.

" And do you know who am I?" Bakura asked, his eyes glinting.

" Who might you be? An inexperience young vampire, roaming about the school for your victims? I've seen you with the Hunter. You are not planning to have him all for yourself right? I'm just having the plan to feed on him tonight," the man asked mockingly.

Bakura leered, " You're not going to have him. He'll be mine, " and lashed out his leg, tripping the man. He dashed to the door and kicked it down.

" Dare ya come and catch me!" he teased childishly, taking flight.

The man growled in anger and got up from the floor. He could see the sun slowly rising. Better not risk being burnt to crisp though. But he could not let that young brat humiliate him. So letting his dignity taking over his common sense, he gave chase.

Bakura smirked as he saw the man chasing him. He ran to the garden shed where he could find lots of wooden stakes. He searched for one that is the most pleasing and leant against the wall, waiting for the vampire. To his greatest pleasure, he found the man chasing blindly towards him. He grinned and stuck out his arm and leg. The man ran dead straight and tripped over Bakura's leg, and fell straight towards Bakura.

He landed straight on the stake, and unfortunately for him, Bakura's calculation and aiming is always accurate. The stake pierced right through that un-beating heart of his.

" Sorry to inform you, I'm Lord of the Vampires. Maybe this would make you die honorably knowing that you died in the hands of your lord," Bakura said and waited the man to turn to dust.

" So long," he said and turned to go out of the garden shed. To his surprise, he saw Atemu standing there, looking at him in amusement.

Now there would be a _**long**_ line of lies to tell… Bakura thought.

_**Author's notes: So how's this chapter? Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Thanks to my reviewers! You're the best! This is chapter 3. Sorry for the long delay. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

The first thought that came to Bakura's mind was to kill Atemu. Since he knew everything, then there's nothing else he can do, but to wait for Atemu to stake him.

" How much did you see and hear?" Bakura hissed.

Atemu looked at him, shocked by the drastic change in his voice.

" I just heard you saying ' So long', and the vampire turned to dust. So you knew about vampires too?" Atemu asked, looking at Bakura suspiciously.

Bakura sighed in relief. So that Hunter had not heard the conversation before that. His livid expression was immediately replaced by a sweet charming smile that seemed to make Atemu melt on the spot.

"Oh yeah. I knew about them. They killed my family, so I'm bent on revenge," Bakura lied, seething with anger inside his heart that it was actually the other way round that the Hunter had killed his family.

" I'm so sorry to hear that. Anyway, why are you here so early?" Atemu asked.

Bakura was speechless for a split second. What could he say? Say that he came here to familiarise the school's surrounding and plan for the Hunter's most ever great downfall? Like this, he will be stake right on the spot…

" Uh…I came to school early to…uh…" Bakura stuttered, not knowing what to say.

" You came here to look around isn't it? You don't have to be embarrassed actually. When I first came to this school, I too, came to school extremely early just to make sure that I'll not be lost and looked like an idiot when I'm switching classes," Atemu said as he led Bakura out of the shed.

" One thing. I found that vampire's lair while I was walking around," Bakura said.

" Lair?" Atemu repeated, looking puzzled.

" Yeah. He was feeding on some of the pupils in school," Bakura said, leading Atemu to the cupboard at the basement.

" You actually even come to the basement and look around?" Atemu asked incredulously.

" Got a problem?" Bakura hissed.

" No," Atemu replied. This Bakura is really a mystery. He was very friendly just a minute ago, and was now extremely pissed off.

They reached the cupboard and Bakura kicked the door open. Atemu nearly puked on the spot. The whole place stink to high heaven, and the maggots were a disgusting sight. He staggered backwards and his knees went weak. Never in his years of hunting down vampires led him to such a horrendous sight. He swayed left and right, and fell backwards.

Bakura immediately stuck his hand out and caught Atemu just before he fall. He didn't know why, but he just felt right doing so. Heh heh. Maybe it's his instinct telling him to do so, giving the Hunter a false pretence of friendliness so he won't be on his guard, and he can torture him all he like in the future.

" Sorry," Atemu said, getting up.

" Never mind," Bakura replied, wiping his hands on his uniform vigorously as if Atemu had some infectious disease.

With that, they went up to the ground floor.

" Anyway, what are _**you**_ doing here early in the morning? You're _**not**_ a new student right?" Bakura asked.

" Me? Why can't I be in school early? I'm a student here," Atemu replied, pretending to be outraged.

Bakura shrugged and walked towards the classroom. He was getting hungry, and it certainly wasn't the _**best**_ idea feeding right in front of the Hunter. He opened his bag and took out a sandwich he made himself. Although they vampires drink blood, they too need normal food to survive.

" School rules say _**no**_ eating in the classroom!" Atemu chided as he saw Bakura eating.

" _**Rules are made to be broken**_," Bakura replied and continued munching his sandwich.

Atemu can only watch Bakura eat and not stop him. But when Bakura opening his mouth wide, he saw _**pearly white fangs**_ in his mouth. He froze for a moment. Is Bakura a vampire? But that aren't possible. Vampires can't walk in the sunlight!

Bakura saw him looking at him, looking horrified.

" Now what's the matter? Am I _**too**_ handsome to look at that you can't set your gaze away?" Bakura joked, but was certainly sure that Atemu had seen his fangs. He immediately concealed his fangs before his secret was out.

" Your fangs," Atemu whispered softly, pointing at Bakura's mouth.

" My fangs? Don't joke! I'm not a vampire or something right?" Bakura asked innocently.

" But I saw fangs just now!" Atemu said firmly, and was already on Bakura, forcing him to open his mouth.

" Hey! What are you doing?" Bakura screeched, and was getting infuriated. " You want to see fangs right? Go get a bloodsucker and see all you like the whole day!" Bakura yelled and opened his mouth wide. " See! No fang! Now let me off!"

Atemu looked at Bakura for a moment before letting him go.

" But I swear I saw fangs a minute ago," he muttered to himself.

Bakura got up and dusted his uniform. " It may be the trick of the light," he said angrily.

" Maybe," Atemu replied, still looking very suspicious of Bakura.

At this moment, a tall boy with brown hair walked into the classroom.

" Morning Kaiba," Atemu greeted in a cold tone.

" Morning," Kaiba replied with a pained look on his face.

" Who's he?" Bakura tugged at Atemu's shirt.

" He? He's just a jerk," Atemu replied and went to his seat.

This amused Bakura. If that boy annoyed the Hunter so much, than he must really be someone he really hate. He followed Atemu to his seat and settled down.

Kaiba looked at Atemu again, and then went to his seat. At this moment, a whole group of girls rushed into the classroom, giggling and chatting about latest fashion. When they saw Kaiba, they simply went mad.

" Seto! You're back!" they screeched and rushed forward with full force.

Atemu snorted and returned to his book. He noticed Bakura looking at him curiously.

" What's the matter?" he hissed angrily.

" You seemed irritated by that Kaiba guy," Bakura said, pointing at Kaiba, who was engulfed by a whole group of girls.

" Did I?" Atemu said.

" You had a fight with that guy?" Bakura queried inquisitively.

" What has that got to do with you anyway?" Atemu replied, slamming his book down on the table.

" You're my only _**friend**_ in school, and I'm your partner in class, so it's my responsibility to make sure you are physically and mentally fit to be in school," Bakura said, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

" Just don't be a busybody, leave me alone, then you're already a very good friend to me," Atemu warned.

Now Bakura was really angry. _**No one**_ dare to say NO in his entire life, well, excluding his parents of course, but since their deaths, he was greatly respected, and everybody must obey him. Now this little Hunter is defying him? He grabbed Atemu's arm and twist it hard.

" You better tell me or else," he hissed in Atemu's ear.

" Or else what? I'll not be threatened by you," Atemu seethed, feeling Bakura's hot breath on his neck.

" Or I'll ask him _**personally**_ instead," Bakura chided, looking at Kaiba.

Atemu stared defiantly into Bakura's eyes for a long moment before giving in.

" Alright. I'll tell you after school, but let go of me. You're making a scene," Atemu said, noticing that Kaiba was looking at the both of them, looking extremely jealous.

Bakura grinned and let go of Atemu's arm. Atemu glared at him and straightened his uniform. Bakura just looked at him innocently with his wide hypnotic brown eyes and smirked.

After a few minutes, Yuugi and Ryou had arrived.

" Hey Bro, you're early. I was searching for you all around. I thought you had met with a mishap with a vamp-" Yuugi said, but stopped when he saw Bakura listening to every word he said.

" Why are you eavesdropping? Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Yuugi asked.

" _**Manners**_? What's that? I'd never learn them before. _**Parents**_? They are dead. And what's more, you're talking so loudly, so I'm not eavesdropping, " Bakura replied, immediately having a bad impression of Yuugi.

" Sorry for your parents," Yuugi apologized immediately, thinking that he had hurt Bakura by mentioning his dead parents.

" Sorry no cure," Bakura scowled.

" What do you want to say?" Atemu asked Yuugi.

Yuugi looked at Bakura again uncertainly.

" It's okay. Bakura knew of the existence of vampires. He dusted one of them in the morning. His parents were killed by vampires," Atemu said, assuring Yuugi that it's safe speaking of vampires in front of Bakura.

" As I was saying, I thought you had a mishap with vampires during your night watch," Yuugi said.

" Why would _**I**_ meet any mishap? I'm the Vampire Hunter!" Atemu exclaimed, pretending to be humiliated.

" You might never know!" Ryou said before Yuugi could even argue back.

" Yeah!" Yuugi cried in agreement.

" You might be correct. I must really be on my guard now. I think there's a new vampire in our town recently. He killed a young boy yesterday night," Atemu whispered to Yuugi and Ryou.

The two of them gasped when they heard the news.

" How could he be so cruel?" Yuugi and Ryou hissed angrily.

" Why's that so?" Bakura said suddenly.

Ryou looked at him ridiculously.

" He killed a young boy, Mister. How could someone kill a boy that was not even a teen just because he was hungry?" Ryou said.

" Then why do some mothers abort their child in the womb _**before**_ they're _**even born**_? Why do humans kill other animals to supply themselves with food? If they can do so, why can't vampires?" Bakura argued, looking outraged.

This rendered Ryou speechless.

" That's weird then. Just not so long ago, you're hopping mad because of vampires killing your parents. Now, you're actually helping them!" Atemu said.

" Although I hate vampires, but still, I think humans are the most cruel ones. Killing animals for food, for their skin to make handbags and clothes, and using them for experiments," Bakura said angrily.

Before anyone of them could even answer, they found the classroom extremely quiet. The four of them looked around, and to their supreme horror, they found their teacher standing right in front of the class, fuming mad.

" That's a _**good **_speech made by you, Mr. Bakura," she said venomously, and immediately, all four of them knew trouble had come…

After long hours in lessons…

" I can't believe this! My _**clean**_ record had finally been stained by this stupid detention!" Yuugi cried in frustration.

They had been scolded by their teacher, and were given a detention this afternoon. Bakura looked very excited having the detention though.

" Why are you so happy? Detention's not fun," Atemu groaned.

" It's my first time having this so called detention," Bakura replied.

" If that's the case, let me warn you. Detention is not fun at all," Atemu said.

Bakura shrugged and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, he growled.

" Damn uniform, damn school, damn pupils and damn everyone!" he hissed, his fangs reappearing.

Luckily, there's no one in the bathroom. He looked at the mirror. It's blank. They vampires don't have reflection, so he couldn't see himself in the mirror. Better not let the Hunter see that! He splashed cold water on his face and went out, ready for his detention.

When he reached the classroom, Atemu, Yuugi and Ryou were already there. He went over to the Hunter and sat down.

" Remember your promise, Hunter," Bakura whispered softly into Atemu's ear.

" How do you know I'm the Hunter?" Atemu asked immediately, staring at Bakura.

" You said so yourself," Bakura replied and drew himself away from Atemu.

" Later, not now," Atemu hissed and took his homework out.

Their teacher came in and gave them each a stack of papers.

" You four will write lines on both side of these papers. Until you finished writing on all this papers, you are not allow to go," the teacher said and went to sit at the teacher's desk.

Atemu stuck his tongue out at the teacher's back and made rude gestures. Bakura looked at him, amused. Next, he started on the lines. What have to write was " I will never ever talk in class when my teacher is around ever again".

Yuugi and Ryou were rushing through their lines and soon, they were already at their fifth paper. After ten minutes, they had already finished their lines and were ready to go home. Bakura was having problems with the pen. He kept dropping his pen and smudging the paper. Soon, his paper was smudged all over with ink instead of words. Atemu was slowly taking his time to write. He seemed to have a great time though. He could write with both hands, so while writing his lines with his left hand, he was doing his homework with the right.

Bakura groaned. Detention is no fun after all. He nudged Atemu. Atemu turned and looked at him, and mouthed ' what?'. Bakura pointed at his papers and shrugged his shoulders.

" You go tell teacher that your hand is giving you problem, so you can't write," Atemu whispered.

Bakura looked at the teacher. Why should he be afraid of her? So, he walked towards the teacher and gave her the papers. The teacher looked at him and said, " What?"

" My hand is giving me a problem, so I can't write," Bakura said.

The teacher looked at Bakura, her face fuming red. " I don't care what problem you have. You have to finish these lines even if the sky falls, you got that?!" the teacher yelled.

" You ugly, fat, mutated piece of scum for a teacher! I can't write means I can't write! You can't force me!" Bakura bellowed, losing his cool. He could feel his fangs sprouting. He tried his best to control them.

Atemu watched the drama unfolded before his eyes in amusement. He had finished his lines and walked towards the teacher and handed in the papers.

" Sorry teacher. My friend here has hand and mental problems. Please forgive him," Atemu said and pulled Bakura away from the teacher and went out of the classroom.

Once out of the classroom, Bakura yelled, " Why did you hold me back? I could have taught that freak a lesson!"

" QUIET!" Atemu yelled.

Bakura growled angrily, refusing to stop his cursing and swearing. It took him a few minutes to calm down from his anger.

" That's better," Atemu said.

They were making their way back home.

" Where do you live?" Atemu asked.

" Everywhere," Bakura replied.

" Huh?" Atemu asked, puzzled.

" I have no home. I sleep in hotels," Bakura said and added, " Anyway, you could probably tell me about that Kaiba guy now right?"

Atemu looked hesitant for a moment. Bakura was almost sure that Atemu would not tell him about Kaiba when Atemu suddenly spoke up.

" He and I were a couple last time. But he broke up with me for another guy and went abroad with him. I can bet all my savings that that man had ditched him," Atemu laughed hardly, tears glistening in his ruby eyes.

Bakura almost choked on his laughter when he saw Atemu crying. Hunter crying? What a most unforgettable sight! He wished he had a camera with him right now.

Atemu turned and glared at him.

" What's so funny?" he asked angrily, blinking his tears away.

Bakura stopped laughing and calmed himself down.

" So you are…hahaha…you are gay!" he cried with laughter.

" What's so funny?" Atemu repeated angrily again, regretting that he had told Bakura what had happened.

" Okay, okay. Thanks for telling me such an interesting piece of news," Bakura said, clutching his stomach.

Atemu snarled and walked towards the direction of his house, leaving Bakura behind still roaring with laughter. Once Atemu was out of sight, Bakura stopped laughing.

" So this Hunter has lots of secrets than the others I had met," he whispered to himself.

He must continue to worm out those secrets slowly and carefully. Once he got all the information he needs, it'll be time for _**extermination**_…

_**Author's notes: So how was it? Bakura does not even seem a bit threatening at all…got to buck up… Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. There is no Internet connection, so I can't update. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Please enjoy and review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story._**

Atemu was on his night watch again. He hates going on his night watch. He'll always meet some vampires every night. He sighed and slowly made his way to the dark alleys, making sure there were no vampires lurking around. What he didn't know is that Bakura was also behind him, walking very quietly, almost camouflaged.

Bakura had learned well enough not to wear his favorite cloak out when Atemu was around. If he wore it, Atemu will surely recognize it, and his secret will be out.

Atemu heard that there were soft footsteps behind him. He narrowed his eyes and slowed down his pace. The person behind too slowed down. Atemu continued walking, eyeing the shadow on the ground, his hands slowly reaching out for the stake hidden in his jacket.

Atemu stopped walking. The person behind him reached his hand out and placed it on his shoulder. Atemu spun around and knocked the person down on the ground, his stake aiming for the heart and snarled, " What do you want?"

" Let go! It's me!" the person yelled.

From the dim light, Atemu could faintly make out the outline of that person. It's Seto Kaiba. Atemu gave an angry growl and got up.

" What are _**you**_ doing here? What do you want?" Atemu hissed.

Kaiba got up and brush the dirt of his shirt.

" Am I really that bad in your eyes?" he asked, reaching out forward to caress Atemu's cheek.

" Don't touch me! Touch me and I'll stake you through the heart like what I do to vampires!" Atemu spat and took a step back.

Kaiba looked hurt for a moment.

" Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

" You should know the answer _**very**_ well. Now tell me what are you doing here!" Atemu demanded and raised his stake, as if ready to stake Kaiba if he doesn't speak up.

" I saw someone following behind you, and I thought it'll be better if I follow and make sure you're safe," Kaiba said.

" Someone following me? Oh yeah. I know that someone was following me. That someone is _**you**_ of course. Thanks for your _**fake**_ concern, but I don't need jerks like you to protect me. I can take care of myself very well, so leave me be!" Atemu shouted at Kaiba and started walking away.

" Don't go!" Kaiba said, reaching out a hand to pull Atemu back, " I have not finish what I want to say."

" I'm not interested in your speech or lecture. I've got lives to save, unlike you," Atemu replied.

" It's about the new boy in school sitting beside you," Kaiba said.

Atemu stopped dead in his tracks. Bakura who was scaling the wall of the alley stopped and listened in interest as well.

" What about him?" Atemu asked, turning around to face Kaiba.

" I suspect he's a vampire," Kaiba said firmly, looking straight into Atemu's crimson orbs.

Bakura looked amused when he heard what Kaiba had say. Clever boy indeed. But how did he know?

" What evidence do you have to prove that he is a vampire?" Atemu queried.

" I have no evidence now, but I'm very sure that he is a vampire. But I'm extremely puzzled on why could he walk in the sunlight while other could not. You must be careful Atemu. I think he have a motive. He can't be risking his own life by going near you and going out in broad daylight. You must be careful now. I've heard that you had killed the Lord Of the Vampires, but there was still a survivor in that family. He might want revenge, and he might be Bakura," Kaiba said.

" I think you're just being jealous that I spent more time with Bakura than with you, so you want to arouse my suspicions, " Atemu replied, but deep inside his heart, he's uncertain about Bakura. Just earlier on today, he just thought he saw fangs in Bakura's mouth…

" But-" Kaiba started but was stopped by Atemu.

" No more buts. I'll not believe you and I never will. Now leave me alone," Atemu said and walked away, leaving Kaiba standing alone, tears glistening in his eyes…

Bakura on the wall was mildly amused by Atemu and Kaiba. Why do humans always cry? Stupid humans and stupid emotions. Now, he just has to get close to the Hunter and his job will be nearly done. Once he killed the Hunter, he can finally avenge for his poor family members who were slaughtered mercilessly by that atrocious Hunter.

He slowly watched Kaiba walk out of the alley. After he saw Kaiba was gone, he jumped down from the wall.

" Time to pay the Hunter a visit," he smirked and went in the direction of where Atemu had went.

Atemu was pondering over what Kaiba had said. If what Kaiba had said was correct, what should he do with Bakura?

While troubled by his thoughts, a duo appeared suddenly, slowly advancing towards him.

When Atemu realized that there was someone following him he stopped walking. At first, he thought that it was Kaiba again. But when he saw that there were two people following him, he realized that they were vampires.

" It's very late now. What do you want?" Atemu said softly, turning around to face the vampires.

" The night is always young _**deary**_. Let's play some games," one of the vampires with a scar running down his face teased, while his partner, the one with green hair just laughed in agreement.

" Games? I _**love**_ playing games with little vampires," Atemu mocked and reached for his stakes.

" Uh-uh. Didn't your mother told you not to play with sharp pointed stakes? Come deary give it to us. We'll help you safe keep it, " the vampires droned, claws and fangs all revealed and reached forward to snatch the stakes away from Atemu.

" Not so fast, ugly," Atemu replied and sprung into action.

He leapt into the air and lashed his foot out, ready to kick the scar-faced vampire, but the one with green hair immediately shot past and grabbed Atemu by the arm and threw him down on the ground. He landed hard on the ground and hit the shattered pieces of glass on the ground, causing him to bleed.

" You gotta do better than that," the scar-faced vampire scorned and pounced on Atemu.

" You better not be that smug yet," Atemu groaned and raised his stake high above him, the vampire landing straight on him.

The vampire wanted to change course, but it was too late for him. He landed _**beautifully**_ on Atemu, and impaled himself on the stake. He burst into dust, and was blown to all directions by the night wind.

Upon seeing his partner got staked, the green hair vampire growled in anger and hissed, " Now you've done it! _**Now suffer my wrath**_!" With that, he kicked the stake in Atemu's hand away and grabbed him up from the ground and pushed him to the wall, his hands on Atemu's neck, lifting him up from the ground.

Atemu choked and struggled with the vampire. But due to his weaken state, he couldn't even hurt a fly. He used all his might and lifted his leg up and kicked the vampire at a very _**painful**_ place. The vampire gasped and let go of Atemu.

Seeing his chance, Atemu immediately took another stake from his coat and was ready to stake the vampire. The green-haired vampire senses danger and immediately dodged away. Atemu hissed angrily and steadied himself.

" Come on you coward! You don't dare to fight me?" he shouted at the vampire who was grinning crazily now.

" You better worry for _**yourself**_, Hunter," the vampire replied and launched into action. He leapt into the air, his hands taking a brick from the ground of the alley and hit it hard on Atemu's head.

Atemu could feel himself going dizzy for a second, and then darkness took over him. He fell limp on the ground and was unconscious.

The vampire smirked satisfyingly to himself and bent down on the floor to see if Atemu really fainted. When he saw that he was not feigning, he laughed.

" So now you see who has the last laugh!" he chuckled to himself and slowly eased Atemu up and leant him against the wall.

" Such soft skin," he said to himself and tilted Atemu's head up, exposing his veins on the neck.

The vampire slowly leant forward Atemu's neck, and was ready to bite down hard on his neck when he heard someone coughing. He turned around and saw a kid of sixteen to seventeen of age standing behind him, grinning maliciously. His white hair was glowing under the moonlight, showing his unnatural beauty in a strange way.

" Who are you little kid? Do your parents know you're out here? Go back home. You don't want them get worried," the vampire teased and abandoned the unconscious Hunter and proceeded towards Bakura.

" That's _**mine**_ you're holding on to," Bakura said, pointing at Atemu.

The vampire frowned and looked closely at Bakura. There was nothing wrong about him, except that he had an unnerving amulet on his pale neck, and the fact that he was extremely pale.

" You do not know me? I thought I'm famous," Bakura yawned, putting his hand over his mouth.

When Bakura removed his hands, his abnormally long fangs appeared.

" I think it'll be more obvious by this way," Bakura said, glaring at the vampire.

" Oh. So you're too a vampire. What do you want?" the vampire asked.

" As I had said, he's mine," Bakura repeated, this time more firmly.

" Kid, didn't your parents teach you not to steal from others but hunt for yourself?" the vampire mocked in a babyish tone.

" I should be the one asking you that question you insolent creature!" Bakura hissed, his claws appearing, ready to fight.

" Just who the heck are you?" the vampire asked uncertainly, taking a step back automatically.

" You should bow to me you know," Bakura chuckled deeply to himself and slowly advanced towards the vampire.

The vampire stared hard at Bakura before he realized whom he was talking to. His face showed terror when he finally recognize who Bakura was.

" So you knew who I was now? Too late for you now. How dare you hurt what's mine. Now you'll get it from me personally," Bakura hissed and took the stake from Atemu's hand and slowly walked towards the vampire.

" Have mercy my Lord! I'll never do it again!" the vampire pleaded, but Bakura ignored his pleas.

" Good bye. May you be in Hell," Bakura chortled and stake the vampire.

The vampire's eyes dilated in pain and within seconds, he was turn into dust like how his poor partner had become.

Bakura grinned and went over to Atemu.

" What do I do with you now, dear Hunter?" Bakura said to himself and picked Atemu up clumsily and looked at him.

" Let's go to _**my**_ place then," Bakura gurgled childishly and walked towards the hotel he was living as the darkness swallowed them whole…

**_Author's notes: Another chapter done. Finally! Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Chapter 5 now, please read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

When Bakura reached the room he was staying, he slowly eased Atemu down on his bed and turned on the air conditioner. He then went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

After doing so, he walked towards Atemu, staring at his features in interest. He must admit that the Hunter had quite a charming face framed by his golden bangs. He slowly trailed his fingers from Atemu's face to neck until he felt something sticky.

He suddenly realized that Atemu's arm was bleeding profusely. Bakura had the urge to lick the blood off, but after a few long minutes of resistance, he finally overcame the urge. He went to the bathroom and wet a towel, then went over to tend to Atemu's injuries. He got some antiseptic cream and applied it to Atemu's arm. He does not know why was he so kind to the Hunter. Maybe it's because that's his nature of being very concerned for other people although he's a vampire.

After all the trouble of cleaning the wound up, Bakura could finally sit down and rest. He switched on the televisions and began watching the horror movies available.

After about an hour or so, Atemu had finally regained consciousness. He stared around the room stupidly, trying to figure out where exactly was he.

" So you're finally awake," Bakura said when he realized Atemu had regained his consciousness.

" Where am I?" Atemu asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to get up. " Why am I bandaged up?"

" You're in my room now, and you got injured by the vampires you're fighting with just now, but since you're the Hunter, you'll be right as rain within a few hours. If it's not for me, you would have been dead meat," Bakura replied, switching the television off, walking towards Atemu.

" _**You**_ saved me? Thanks a lot. But how do you know I'm fighting the vampires?" Atemu asked, still a little bit dazed on what had happened.

" Just happened to pass by," Bakura replied sitting beside Atemu, staring at him.

Atemu immediately lowered his gaze. He didn't know why, but at that moment, Bakura's eyes were filled with emotions that scare him.

" I better get going now. Thanks for all your help," Atemu said, getting up from Bakura's bed and headed towards the door.

" See you tomorrow in school then," Bakura said, his eyes following Atemu.

" Bye," Atemu said and walked out of the room.

" Make sure you don't get injured again," Bakura said softly as the door closed.

Once outside, Atemu heaved a sigh of relief. Being alone with Bakura was very uncomfortable. He began to doubt that Bakura was just a normal human. He gave him the feeling of something unnatural, something _**undead**_… But somehow, he always has a special feeling about him every time they met, learning out something new about him.

He slowly walked out of the hotel, illuminated by the full moon above the sky and slowly made his way back home. If he looked up this moment, he will be able to see Bakura standing by the balcony, looking at him.

Once sensing someone was staring at him, Atemu immediately looked towards the balcony of Bakura's room, but by then, Bakura had already turned back to his room, and what Atemu saw was only the snowy-white hair of Bakura while he made his way towards his room when he saw Atemu looking up at him.

Atemu smiled and turned back. Despite being uncomfortable around Bakura, he still had a rather good impression of him though. He made his way back home and slept quite peacefully for the next few hours of the night with his mind still filled with a certain white-haired boy that seemed to have stolen his heart in the most unnatural way…

The next morning

When Atemu reached the classroom, Bakura was already there, sitting at his own desk like normal. He still got the disgusted look on his face that he have on his face the first day he came to school when he watched the girls chitchatting away in their high-pitched screeching.

Atemu sighed and walked in. Today, Yuugi and Ryou were having different classes, so they won't meet till the fifth period.

" Morning," Bakura greeted Atemu when he saw him walking in.

" Morning," Atemu replied as he slumped down on his seat, taking out his pencil case.

" That arrogant boy kept looking at me when you're not here," Bakura hissed, looking at Kaiba.

" Really? Don't take any notice of him then," Atemu said as he stared at Kaiba sitting just a desk beside Bakura who immediately divert his gaze at the girls instead.

" So how's your hand?" Bakura asked, taking Atemu's arm, examining it.

" Right as rain. Thanks for your concern," Atemu said, immediately retracting his hand back away from Bakura.

" Why so shy? Don't forget the night we had yesterday," Bakura smirked as he saw Kaiba's jaw dropped when he heard what he had said.

" Hey! Watch your mouth! What night do we have yesterday? You better explain yourself clearly!" Atemu hissed angrily at Bakura who was smiling at him, his face fiery red from embarrassment. Kaiba on the other hand was seething in jealousy.

" We? Didn't we have a wonderful night together? I saved you from the vampires and brought you to my room in the hotel and help you wash your wounds?" Bakura asked sweetly, glancing at Kaiba.

" Yeah, but that's certainly not a wonderful night together," Atemu replied, relieved that Bakura had not did anything unknown to him.

" It is to me though," Bakura said and looked in front, seeing that their teacher had came in.

Kaiba heaved a sigh of relief and turned to face the teacher. Atemu was still blushing.

" Atemu, are you fine? You looked flushed. Do you have a fever?" the teacher asked in concern when she saw how red Atemu's face was.

" Uh? Me? I'm alright," Atemu replied immediately.

" Are you sure? You're face is really red. I think you should just go to the Health Room and take a rest," the teacher said and asked if anyone wants to accompany him to the Health Room.

" I'll go teacher," Bakura offered.

" No. _**I'll **_go," Kaiba argued, glaring at Bakura who was already leading Atemu to the doorway.

" Bakura, you'll go. Seto, you'll stay here," the teacher said and that made Kaiba fuming red.

Once outside the classroom, Atemu turned to the closed door and stuck his tongue out.

" I've already said I'm alright," Atemu growled as he made his way to the Health Room. " Anyway, why are you _**so**_ enthusiastic in accompanying me?"

" To escape from boring lessons. When the teacher come in, I could already feel my eyelids drooping," Bakura replied.

When they reached the Health Room, the nurse inside was treating a certain white hair boy, and Yuugi was there too.

" Big Bro, why are you here?" Yuugi asked when he saw Atemu entering.

" Stupid teacher told me to come here," Atemu replied and looked at Ryou. " What happened to your hand? Why is it bleeding?"

" I'd tripped over a stone when running in the field at P.E lesson just now," Ryou said and gasped when the nurse applied antiseptic cream on his hand.

The blood that was trickling down Ryou's hand mesmerized Bakura. Bakura felt himself dazed, staring at the blood while trying hard not to reveal his fangs that were threatening to appear. His whole body was shaking as he tried to fight the resistance to push the nurse away and suck the blood off Ryou's hand.

Atemu noticed Bakura's immediate change when he saw blood. It wasn't the first time. Just a few days ago when he had accidentally cut himself while playing with the scissors, Bakura reacted exactly the same like what he was doing now, except that he did not tremble _**that **_hard.

" Are you alright?" Atemu asked, tugging at Bakura's jacket vigorously.

" Uh…Huh?" Bakura asked after a long while, snapping out of his trance. He still looked a bit dazed.

" You look unwell," Atemu said, eyeing Bakura with suspicions. Maybe what Kaiba said was really correct…

" I'm okay. You stay here then. I'm going back to class," Bakura murmured and staggered out, leaving Atemu, Yuugi and Ryou looking at him with a confused look on their face.

On the way back to the classroom, Bakura was yelling at himself mentally for being that careless in front of the Hunter. The Hunter had still not let his guard down yet, so he must be careful not to even let the Hunter to have a faintest suspicion about him.

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. Bakura immediately grabbed the hand tightly and spun around, twisting the person's hand, not giving any mercy, thinking that someone was out to attack him. He's not going to be taken down so easily before he can even see his attacker's face.

But to his surprise, it was just Atemu standing there, with a pained expression.

" Ow! Let go! It hurts!" Atemu yelled in pain.

" Oh. Sorry. Anyway, why are you out here? You're supposed to be in there," Bakura said, letting Atemu's hand go.

" What happened to you just now?" Atemu asked, looking at Bakura, waiting for an answer.

" I…uh…I…" Bakura stammered, racking through his brain to find a suitable reason, but was left with none except that he wanted blood.

" Yes?" Atemu asked again, eyeing Bakura suspiciously.

" I-" Bakura started, but was cut off by a booming voice.

" What are the both of you doing here? Get back to your classes now!"

Bakura and Atemu whirled around and saw the Principal was having his daily routine on catching pupils who are out of class.

" Yes sir," they both replied and went back to the classroom.

The teacher was quite shocked to see Atemu back to class.

" Atemu, aren't you supposed to be in the Health Room? Why are you back so soon?" she asked.

" I'm absolutely alright," Atemu replied as he settled down on his seat. He was getting very frustrated in everything he sees. First, the Principal interrupted just when Bakura was going to speak up, now, this teacher seemed _**very**_ eager to kick him out of the class.

Bakura on the other hand was extremely relieved. Luckily the Principal had come, if not, he's hundred percent sure that his secret will be out. Now there was a problem though. They were having swimming lessons later, and how was he going to swim, letting people see all the scars he had on his body due to years of his training on how to fight?

Bakura was infuriated now. If it were not for the Hunter, he wouldn't even be sitting here, suffering the wrath of teachers and listening to boring lessons.

The bell rang. Time for the long awaited swimming lesson… The girls in the class were extremely happy about the lesson though, as it meant a good chance letting them show off their _**wonderful**_ curves to the boys, especially the class's most attractive boys, Kaiba, Atemu and Bakura.

The pupils all proceeded to the changing room and change into their swimming suits. After doing so, they all went to the swimming pool and their P.E. teacher told them all to do their own warm up before they jump into the water.

Bakura was rather surprised to find himself not the only one with scars on his body. Atemu too had deep, faint scars running down his back and chest.

" Why are you so pale? You looked as if you had not seen the sun for years!" a girl said to Bakura.

" Aren't I out in the sun now? It's just that I don't swim, got that?" Bakura replied unkindly, scowling at the girl who immediately ran off to her gang.

Satisfied that he had frightened the girl, Bakura grinned at himself. That grin didn't last long when Bakura turned and saw Atemu looking at him almost in awe.

" What are you looking at?" Bakura asked, immediately taking a towel and draped it over his shoulders.

" No…nothing," Atemu stuttered, snapping out of his trance. Bakura sure looks…_**hot**_… Atemu yelled at himself mentally for having such a dirty mind.

" Now kids, don't just bother on talking. Do your warm up now before I throw you all in the water!" the swimming teacher roared across the swimming pool. But everyone in the school knew that the swimming teacher only give empty threats, so they continued talking non-stop.

Some of the girls were chasing each other like little five year-old kids around the swimming pool despite the fact that the teacher was bellowing at them to stop.

Atemu was standing near the edge, trying to test if the water was too cold for his liking. Suddenly, one of the girls who were running slipped over a puddle of water and fell face forward, arms thrashing wildly and pushed someone in front of her.

In fact, that _**someone**_ was Atemu. Atemu was taken by surprise, and before he could even utter a word, he fell straight into the pool with a depth of 1.8m. Given his strength of the Hunter, it would be a piece of cake to simply swim ashore and scream his head off at the girl. But it seemed as if the situation was completely unexpected… Atemu trashed about in the water for a few seconds, but no one seemed to take notice. Even if some of the classmates of his noticed him, they were quite calm because they knew Atemu was always strong despite his age and size, so they continued with what they were doing.

Finally, Atemu could no longer thrash about in the water to keep himself afloat. He was resorted to do the thing he hated most…

" Help! I've got leg cramp!" came Atemu's voice before he was totally swallowed by the water…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes: So this is the sixth chapter. Read and enjoy. Sorry for the long delay. I'm too hooked up in my other story, so I delayed the update. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

" Atemu!" Kaiba and Bakura yelled in unison as they saw Atemu submerged in the deep pool.

Bakura immediately shrugged the towel off his shoulders and jumped into the pool. He cannot let the Hunter die just like this. Simple and clean. He must at least let him suffer before he dies!

Kaiba was still busying himself with getting pass through the girls who had surrounded him to get to Atemu.

But Bakura had got ahead of him. He swam as fast as he could to Atemu and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him ashore.

The teacher was shocked.

" What happened to Atemu?" he asked as Bakura slowly ease Atemu on the ground.

The teacher slapped Atemu's face gently, but it seemed that Atemu was unconscious. He looked extremely pale, and could have rival with Bakura's pale skin.

Kaiba had finally broken free from the bunch of girls and ran straight towards Atemu.

" Atemu! How are you?" Kaiba said worriedly, holding him in his arms.

" I think we better call for an ambulance!" someone insisted.

" Perform CPR!" someone else shouted behind them.

Kaiba immediately put Atemu down and breathed deeply, ready to press his lips against Atemu's to perform CPR.

But Bakura stopped him.

" I think he won't appreciate having _**you**_ saving him," Bakura said firmly, trying to push Kaiba away.

" We're talking about life and death now! It's no time for whether he likes it or not!" Kaiba bellowed, shrugging Bakura's hand off his shoulder.

" I think _**I'll**_ be in a better position doing that," Bakura said, pushing Kaiba away.

" I don't care who's going to perform the CPR! Just do it now before Atemu die because of the little argument you guys are having here!" the teacher cried hysterically, not knowing what to do.

Bakura grinned and edged towards Atemu. Saving his mortal enemy? No problem. But the price for the Hunter to pay will be greater than expected. Bakura pinched Atemu's nose shut and took in a deep breathe and pressed his lips tight on Atemu's, breathing in air into Atemu's lungs. Surprisingly, Atemu's lips was very soft…perfectly soft…very unexpected from the Hunter…

He does not know if he's doing the CPR right, but that's what he saw on television programs. Next, he placed his hands on Atemu's bare chest and pushed downwards. He continued doing it until Atemu suddenly coughed, spitting water out of his mouth.

Atemu opened his eyes slowly and saw Bakura right on top of him. He nearly got a shock out of his life. What happened? Why was everybody looking at him? Why was Kaiba looking so angry? Most important of all, what was Bakura doing on top of him?

" What happened?" Atemu asked weakly as Bakura slowly support him up.

" You nearly drowned. I noticed you _**always**_ have a penchant of endangering your life," Bakura chuckled and Atemu turned a deep shade of red that match his crimson eyes.

" Are you alright, Atemu?" the teacher asked worriedly as he draped a towel around Atemu.

" I'm fine sir," Atemu replied as he stood up and walked to a bench nearby the pool and sat down.

" Now pupils, see, that's what'll happen if you guys run in the pool and does not have enough warm up, you're going to end up like what Atemu had just now. So, strictly no running. Now, do your warm up and stop talking!" the teacher said and demonstrated on how to do warm ups to pupils who simply are a bunch of fools who don't even know how to do the basic warm up before swimming.

" I've saved you for the second time," a voice sounded beside Atemu.

Atemu turned around in surprise when he saw Bakura sitting right beside him.

" I thought you're warming up just a minute ago. How did you reach here so fast?" Atemu said, puzzled.

" That's for me to know. Now, how are you going to repay me for saving you two times?" Bakura said in a business-liked tone.

" _**You**_ saved me?" Atemu asked, wide-eyed.

" Yeah, who else?" Bakura replied grinning mockingly.

" But it couldn't have been you! Isn't it the teacher who saved me? Why you? I don't believe it!" Atemu cried, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

" You can ask everybody, including that boyfriend of yours. _**I**_, so kind-heartedly pull you out from the pool and preformed the Kiss Of Life on you!" Bakura said, and his grin widened when he saw Atemu turning deep red upon hearing what he had just said.

Atemu groaned and took the towel and hid his face in it.

" Don't be so distressed. I'm asking nothing much actually," Bakura said, tilting his head, thinking hard.

" I think your 'nothing much' will cost me a lot," Atemu muttered as he made his way to the changing room to change.

" It won't be. As long as everybody close to you die under my hands, I'll be contented," Bakura said softly once Atemu was out of earshot and watched him staggering to the changing room.

He giggled to himself, got up and followed Atemu into the changing room…

It was a tiring day. Nearly getting drowned, homework, house chores, Atemu nearly died from fatigue today.

Yuugi was at Ryou's house doing his homework and won't be back till late evening. Grampa was out in the supermarket buying daily needs. Atemu sighed and went to his bedroom. His bed was situated near the window, so whenever he was awake, he can see the night sky clearly.

Today, it was a rather starry night. There were lots of stars glittering above the heavens in the colours of red and green. It was rather a perfect night for vampires to prowl around the neighbourhood, but Atemu could care no more. It was as though he was being struck with a sleeping spell. He felt tired…extremely tired, and he want nothing more than have a good night sleep.

The phone rang.

Atemu groaned and went to pick the phone.

" Hello."

" Big bro, I'm not coming home tonight. Ryou's injured hand is hurting him a lot, so it'll be better if I stay around and help out," Yuugi's voice rang through Atemu's head.

" Alright. Good night then," Atemu murmured and slam the phone back to the receiver not even waiting for Yuugi to reply.

He made his way back to his bed and threw himself on it. He looked out the window, his thoughts on Kaiba and Bakura. What Kaiba said made lots of sense. Why did Bakura just appeared out of now where and coincidentally knew about the vampires? Why does he react in a funny way when he sees blood?

But if he's a vampire, why can he walk in sunlight and even save his life on two occasions?

Atemu shook his head and pulled the blanket towards him. Just then, he saw a star falling from the heavens towards the Earth. It's a bad omen. According to the superstitious old folks, it means that someone was going to die. But who's going to die? Not able to think anymore, Atemu closed his heavy eyelids and drifted off to sleep…

Grampa was walking in the streets alone under the streetlights. He had bought many things from the supermarket, and was eager to get home soon and lie on his lovely warm bed.

Clip…clop…clip…clop…

Another pair of footsteps could be heard behind him.

Grampa frowned and turned his head. There was nobody on the street except him. How strange… Grampa continued walking. The footsteps returned and this time, it was more audible and obvious. Grampa turned again, but there was no one behind him.

This was getting creepy, and Grampa was freaked out. He increased his pace and walked faster and faster. The footsteps behind him too went more rapidly.

This was it! Grampa grabbed the crucifix on his neck and turned around to face the person stalking him.

To his surprise, it was Ryou! Or is it someone else? 'Ryou' was standing right in front of him with his head bowed down.

" Ryou, are you alright? It's very late now. Go home. Your parents will worry for you," Grampa said, relieved that it was just a kid about his own grandsons' age, and scolded himself mentally for being so silly being freaked out by a kid.

" I'm hungry," the boy murmured as he advanced to Grampa slowly.

" Oh really? My house is just at the corner. Come, I'll bring you there. You're Ryou right?" Grampa asked, looking at the white-haired boy uncertainly.

The white-haired boy looked up and stared at Grampa intently.

" Nah. I'm Bakura, and it's my pleasure to kill you," Bakura hissed and pounced on Grampa.

Grampa was momentarily shocked and dropped his shopping bags on the ground. He stood rooted to the ground, and a scream broke from his lungs, but died in his throat.

He immediately flashed the crucifix at Bakura and backed away from him.

" Your trinket aren't going to protect you from, you stupid old man. Your grandson's a Hunter, and you don't even know the basics about vampires? How sad," Bakura sneered.

Grampa gave a strangled scream and tried to run away from Bakura, but to no avail. Bakura had caught him by his hair.

" Looks like you're not going back to your warm bed and snuggle up," Bakura laughed cruelly as he pulled Grampa's head up, exposing his veins on the neck.

" Who…are…you? What…what…are you?" Grampa stammered in fear.

" Me? I'm a vampire," Bakura smiled. " Any last words?"

" But you look like Ryou!" Grampa said.

" Don't be fooled by appearance, old man. And this thing is bothering me!" Bakura hissed and yanked the crucifix off Grampa's neck. He then sank his fangs into Grampa's neck, causing Grampa to scream aloud. Within minutes, he was silent.

" It'll be a pity for you to die just like this," Bakura said as he stroked a vein on his wrist. " It's time for a surprise for dear Atemu."

Without warning, Bakura slashed at his wrist with his long nails, causing it to bleed. He then slashed at Grampa's wrist and pressed his own to Grampa's, exchanging blood with him.

After a few minutes, the transfusion was done. Bakura laughed and licked his wrist. He let go of Grampa and dumped him on the ground.

Grampa's eyes opened and hell fire was burning in it. He got up slowly and surveyed his surroundings. When he saw Bakura, he grinned maliciously.

" Who are you? What are you going to do now?" Bakura queried softly, his eyes having a wicked gleam in them.

" Greetings to you, my Master, and I'm most happy to kill the Hunter for you, Master," the now monster-form Grampa gushed and smirked cruelly…

_**Author's notes: So how's the story? Please review! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: Thanks a million to my reviewer! You're really the best! So here comes the seventh chapter! Things are getting worst for poor Atemu…Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

There was blood all around him. He was drowning in them… Suddenly, there was a hand, reaching out to him. He grabbed it gratefully and hoisted himself up.

To his surprise, it was Grampa!

" Grampa! How come you're here? Let's go now! It's very dangerous here!" Atemu yelled as he tried to pull Grampa who was hanging his head very low, away from the large cauldron of blood.

" I like it here, grandson. Why don't you join us? We'll be alive eternally and watch how the human race crumble," Grampa said, raising his head up, looking directly at Atemu.

Atemu glared in horror at Grampa. Instead of the normal sight of warm and kind violet eyes that Grampa normally had, a pair of unloving hard eyes replaced them with hell fire reflected in them.

Atemu gasped and moved away from Grampa. Suddenly, another figure materialized out of nowhere. Atemu turned and saw the familiar white hair of Ryou. Wait. Ryou? It must be Bakura.

" Hi ya. Enjoying?" Bakura smirked as Grampa closed in on him, licking his lips.

Atemu seemed as if he was rooted to the ground by some kind of supernatural force. He could only stand there motionlessly, watching in disgust that Grampa had sunk his fangs into his throat and-

_**BANG! **_

Atemu sat up abruptly from his bed and gasped. There was a thunderstorm, and the thunder had woken him up. He looked around. No Grampa, no Bakura, no blood, no vampires. He heaved a sigh of relief and lie on his bed again, breathing deeply.

His throat was parched, and he seriously needs a drink. The nightmare had shaken him terribly.

He slowly got up from his bed and got his feet on the floor. He reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. Should he take his stake along? But no vampires can enter the house as long as they're not invited. But better be safe than sorry…Hesitating no more, he grabbed his stake and stuck it in his jacket and went out of his room to the kitchen.

He stepped cautiously, looking hard at the shadows to see if anybody's hiding. Seemed like his getting too paranoid. Laughing at himself mentally, Atemu went to the kitchen and got himself a drink.

Just as he was making his way back to his room, he heard a knock on the door. He froze and looked at the door. He walked stealthily to the door and looked through the eyehole on the door.

It was Grampa! Sighing, Atemu reached for the lock and started opening the door. Just as he was turning the doorknob, he remembered his nightmare.

Grampa turning into a vampire… Atemu shook his head. It was just a dream. But an inner voice in him sneered back.

Vampires can't go into a resident's house unless _**invited**_… Grampa _**supposed**_ to have his own key…he _**should**_ be able to open the door himself…

" Atemu! Let me in," Grampa said from outside.

Atemu gritted his teeth and remained silent. He slowly took the stake from his jacket and hid the hand holding it behind his back. Next, he opened the door slowly and look out.

Grampa was standing at the doorstep, illuminated by the moonlight, with nothing in his hands, even though he was supposed to go to the supermarket, and there were drops of blood on his clothes.

" Come, Atemu, let me in," Grampa whispered, his eyes like coals burning, trying to hypnotize Atemu to invite him into the house.

" I won't allow you to enter! You monster!" Atemu yelled as he blinked away hard tears. He can't believe that his own grandfather was turned into a vampire. It will be the most practical joke of him for years. Just imagine: Vampire Hunter's _**own**_ grandfather had been turned into a vampire.

Deep in the shadows, Bakura was clearly enjoying the drama before his eyes.

" Now, now. How would you react, Hunter?" he mused, twirling his hair playfully.

" Atemu, what are you talking about? I'm Grampa," Grampa said as he edged forward.

For one moment, Atemu really wanted to believe what Grampa had said. He wanted to believe Grampa, and he just wanted to lead a normal life like other people, worrying about exams and other things that people of his age should worry about, and not about bloodsuckers going around sucking other people's blood.

" Come, my dear Atemu. Come and embrace the life of an immortal," Grampa smirked as Atemu slowly walked towards him, as if mesmerized.

" Yeah, that's the way," Grampa said as he licked his lips slowly, saliva dripping down his chin.

Atemu felt his tears falling down from his face like rain as he slowly walked towards Grampa, sliding his stake in front of him from behind his back.

Bakura looked wildly amused. The Hunter's going to stake his own grandfather, he thought. It was contenting to see how heart-breaking Atemu looked. But a part of him was feeling guilty for turning Atemu's Grampa into a vampire. Shaking away those thoughts, Bakura braced himself and watched the show.

Atemu walked slowly to Grampa's opened arms, stuck the stake into Grampa's heart, and began crying loudly.

For one moment, nothing happened. Bakura was completely shocked that Atemu really stake his grandfather. Atemu was bawling pathetically. Grampa's face was contorted with pain and fury as he let out a terrible scream. Then, he looked at Atemu.

" Thank…thank you…Atemu… for freeing me…from this demon…" Grampa said as his body slowly turned to dust, looking human for one last time before he was completely turned to dust.

Atemu dropped to the ground and cried pitifully, clutching his chest as if he was having difficulties in breathing. He dropped his stake, and was blaming himself for falling asleep, not going round the neighborhood to carry out his duty, letting Grampa fall prey to the vampires.

Bakura looked at Atemu uncertainly from the shadows. He felt a part of him melting when he saw how hard Atemu was crying. He remembered he himself doing so when he found out his was family dead. He walked out of the shadows and towards Atemu.

" Get up. It's dangerous to stay outdoors at night," Bakura said as he tried to haul Atemu up from the ground.

" Why are you here?" Atemu asked, whimpering, refusing to leave the place where his Grampa was last seen.

" Just happened to pass by," Bakura murmured, hesitating when he saw the opened door. Well, it was wide and opened, _**welcoming**_ him in right? He supported Atemu in and asked Atemu to direct him to his bedroom.

Once they reached there, he eased Atemu down on his bed and was about to walk away. He can't possibly attack his enemy now. Not when he was so weak and vulnerable.

" Don't go," Atemu called out to him as he grabbed his arm.

" It's late now," Bakura replied, turning back to face Atemu.

" Don't leave me alone," Atemu whispered, staring at Bakura with large, tearful eyes, begging him not to go.

With no choice, Bakura sat on Atemu's bed and pulled the blankets to Atemu. He certainly can't imagine that the Hunter would actually want his company.

" I've killed him…I've killed my own grandfather," Atemu whispered softly, hugging his knees, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks again.

Raising his hands to wipe the tears away, Bakura said, " It's not your fault. You just did what you're supposed to do."

" Really?" came the question.

Bakura did not answer. Is Atemu actually doing the right thing? Killing his family and other vampires just because he was _**supposed**_ to do so?

He looked at Atemu, but he had already cried himself to sleep. Stroking his hair one last time, Bakura got up from the bed.

" This is only the **_beginning_**, Hunter. Don't fall so quickly," Bakura whispered.

Next, he jumped out of the house through the window and went back to the hotel he was living in, thinking through what he had said to Atemu, leaving Atemu in the mercy of his nightmares…

_**Author's notes: Gee…this chapter is short… Notice Bakura going soft? Well, for all we know, he might just fall in love with Atemu though. But what I had in mind are darker thoughts heh heh… Anyway, please review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: Hi there! I'm back again. Sorry for the long delay. I'm so sad…need to go to school again…that means I will have lesser time to write again! Anyway, here's the eighth chapter. So, read and review please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

The sky was full covered by ominous clouds, and the wind was thrashing on the treetops. Lightning flashed and thundered roared. Atemu woke up, startled by the thunder just like he did the last night.

He looked around, remembering Bakura was here the night before, promising not to go away. But now, Bakura was gone. Memories were slowly returning to him. He remembered him staking Grampa, Bakura pulling him back to the Game Shop.

Thinking about Grampa made him sick. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He looked like a walking zombie. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He did not want to go to school today. He doesn't want to break the news to Yuugi too. But the truth would be out no matter what. Banging his head against the wall, Atemu cried bitter tears for what he had done. But it's too late to cry over spilt milk.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Frowning, Atemu slowly walked over to the door, opened it, and peered out carefully.

Standing at the door way was an unexpected person.

" Morning. I came to see if you're feeling fine. I've bought some breakfast for you too," Bakura said cheerfully, well, too cheerfully as a matter of fact.

" Uh…thanks a lot for yesterday night anyway," Atemu said, looking at Bakura up and down.

" So are you going to invite me in now, or just leave me standing here for you to admire?" Bakura said, putting his hands on his hips.

Atemu couldn't help but blush. Bakura was simply hot…his lean body, the soft white hair and the magnetic brown eyes… Atemu was almost tempted to kiss those lips of his…

" Um…are you alright?" Bakura asked feeling uncomfortable by the way Atemu was staring at him.

" Oh, I'm fine! Come on in!" Atemu said as he pushed the door open and let Bakura in.

Bakura smirked to himself as he walked in. he can't imagine that the Hunter would be so gullible. Looks like he would not need to be in a hurry to kill him. Maybe, he could just entertain him a little bit more…

" So did you sleep tight?" Bakura asked, putting down the food on the coffee table.

" Not really," Atemu replied truthfully as he sank his teeth into the bread.

" When are you going to let your brother know this?" Bakura asked again, leaning in closer.

Atemu gave a sharp intake of air and said, " I planned not to tell him. Maybe, I'll just tell him that Grampa had went overseas."

" It's unwise to lie," Bakura said, boring his eyes into Atemu's, saying in a calm voice as though he was teaching a five year old kid to tell the truth.

" I don't want to hurt him…" Atemu said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

" It's alright. I know how it felt," Bakura said as he lent his shoulder for Atemu to lean on.

" Why are you so kind to me? We had not even know each other for a week," Atemu said between his tears.

" I don't know. Special bonding maybe," Bakura replied as he grinned to himself mentally. _**Special bonding**_? What a joke!

Wiping his tears away, Atemu pulled away from Bakura and said in an embarrassed tone, " Sorry to wet your shirt."

" Never mind," Bakura smiled genuinely. He was surprised by his behavior. Had he just smiled at the Hunter? Being with Atemu made him do stupid things. Shaking these thoughts away, Bakura got up and made for the door.

" See you in school," he said as Atemu closed the door.

Walking down the streets, Bakura was thinking hard. He found himself fond of the Hunter in some way. It can't be possible though…he was supposed to revenge for his family!

" Okay, I'm just getting too emotional these days. Nothing wrong with me," Bakura said to himself confidently. But little did he know, even his strongest defense is useless…

Kaiba was busy reading a rare book he had found in the library in the classroom. Well, he was actually browsing through the book actually to see if he can find any evidence to prove to Atemu that Bakura was really a vampire.

Suddenly, he found a rather interesting section. It was talking about vampires walking in the day.

_As many people know, vampires will be burnt to crisp if they are exposed to sunlight. But some vampires, like their Lord, had a special amulet that usually had the shape of a bat or a snake, with an emerald jewel in it. With these amulets, the vampires can walk in the day, thus not turning into dust when exposed to sunlight. _

Kaiba was shocked. He must inform Atemu now to stay away from Bakura even if he could walk in sunlight! He was trying to remember where he had seen such an amulet before, until he remembered the swimming lesson yesterday…

There was a snake-like amulet with something green gleaming on Bakura's neck…does this mean that Bakura really is a vampire? If that's the case, won't Atemu be in danger?

Pulling at his hair in frustration, Kaiba paced up and down in the classroom, wondering how could he explain what he had found out to Atemu.

In the midst of all those pacing, the classroom door opened, and in came Atemu and Bakura, chatting to each other. Through the unbuttoned collar of Bakura's uniform, Kaiba had confirmed his _**worst **_fear.

On Bakura's neck, there was the snake-like amulet with an emerald jewel as its eyes…

_**Author's notes: Gee. This chapter's very short as I've kind off typed in a rush. Please review! **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes: I'm back again with chapter nine! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Sorry for the long delay. There's just too much homework to handle.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Kaiba nearly fainted when he saw the amulet. _**It can't be!**_ Does that mean Bakura had tricked Atemu all this while?

" Ate-" Kaiba started to say, but was cut off. Their teacher had come to the class, and silence was permeated through the classroom.

" Now class, take out your homework. We're going to go through the answers," the teacher said as the whole class of pupils immediately took out their homework.

Kaiba could only bite his lips while he watched Atemu and Bakura whispering to each other softly and could do nothing about it.

The bell rang, and it's time for their next lesson.

Atemu stood up and packed his stuff, getting ready to go to his Biology class. So far, he had not met Yuugi yet. He just wished that Yuugi would not appear in school today.

He walked out of the classroom with Bakura and Kaiba behind him. He remembered Kaiba seemed to have something to tell him just now when he entered the classroom. Kaiba was still determined to prove that Bakura was a vampire, but Atemu was very sure he wasn't one. Bakura had managed to go into his house without being invited, so it meant that he's human. But what Kaiba said makes sense too.

In the midst of his thoughts, he did not realize Yuugi and Ryou walking towards him until he felt a sharp tug at his sleeves. He turned and looked at Bakura who hissed and pointed to the duo that were walking towards him.

" Bro! How were you? I had tried to call you up yesterday night, but no one picked the phone up. Are you alright?" Yuugi asked.

" I'm fine. How's Ryou?" Atemu said, looking at Ryou's bandaged hand.

" He'll be right as rain in a few days' time. Anyway, where's Grampa? I thought he was supposed to be home, but when I called, no one answered it," Yuugi said.

Atemu looked hesitant for a while, and then stared at Bakura for support.

" Uh…uh he went overseas yesterday night," Atemu stammered, trying his best to convince Yuugi as well as himself. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaiba looking at him suspiciously, but he did not care.

" Overseas? He's going overseas so suddenly? Why didn't he tell me?" Yuugi asked, looking unconvinced.

" Uh…he uh… It's because there's something urgent, so he must hurry there. He told me he won't be back so soon," Atemu replied, looking uneasy.

" _**Really**_? It's not something _**else**_?" Kaiba asked from behind.

Atemu spun around and face Kaiba.

" Of course not! Why would _**I**_ lie?" he hissed angrily, glaring at Kaiba.

" You seemed fidgety," Kaiba replied.

" He's telling the truth, so leave him be," a quiet voice sounded.

Atemu looked at Bakura gratefully.

" It's not your problem. Don't interfere. Anyway, you can't be trusted," Kaiba said unkindly to Bakura.

" Well, Atemu's my friend, so as a friend, shouldn't I at least help him out? And who are you anyway? You're no longer his boyfriend, mind you," Bakura said coolly, glaring daggers at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked as if he was slapped hard.

" Atemu, let me warned you. Bakura cannot be trusted. Believe me. If not, something bad would happen to you. By that time, don't blame me for not warning you," Kaiba said and stomped off.

" Don't take notice of him. He's just a mad dog barking," Bakura said as he walked off.

" So, Grampa is really overseas? You're not lying to me?" Yuugi asked Atemu again.

" Yes," Atemu snapped and pass through Yuugi and Ryou.

" Why don't I seem convinced?" Ryou asked

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and walked off to their next class.

Kaiba was banging the cubicle door in frustration. How had things turn out this way? He had not meant to argue with Atemu. Now, Atemu would not trust him, and come to worst, not even talk to him!

The restroom door opened and Bakura walked in.

" What are you doing here?" Kaiba snarled, looking at Bakura with pure dislike.

" Why not? This restroom's not yours right?" Bakura replied with equal detest, arranging his hair in front of the mirror.

" Don't think I don't know what you are planning, Bakura. I'm watching you," Kaiba growled.

After arranging his hair, he turned and stared hard at Kaiba.

" So what am I exactly planning?" Bakura said amusingly, a smile playing on his lips.

" You're a vampire, and you want to harm Atemu," Kaiba whispered as he walked pass Bakura and exited the restroom.

Bakura gave a smirk that Kaiba couldn't see.

" Nah. I'm _**more**_ than a vampire," he said softly to himself as he splashed some water on his face.

Atemu sat in the Biology classroom and buried his head in his hands. Yuugi did not believe him and Kaiba seemed as if he knew something! He can't possibly tell Yuugi that he staked Grampa right? And Kaiba was now pestering him about Bakura as if he already had not had enough trouble.

" Grr…" he growled to himself in frustration.

" Having trouble?" he heard Bakura sitting down beside him.

" Do I look as if I'm enjoying myself?" Atemu replied, looking up at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged.

" Atemu, Bakura can you follow me out now?" a voice sounded behind the both of them.

Atemu and Bakura turned and saw Kaiba standing behind them.

" What's the problem now?" Atemu snarled, standing up to his full height, only that he barely reach Kaiba's chin.

" Yeah, what do you want?" Bakura said, folding his arms, looking at Kaiba with dislike.

" Follow me," Kaiba repeated and gestured towards the door.

" Class's going to start soon. We're not going anywhere," Atemu said, tugging at Bakura who seemed interested in going out with Kaiba.

" Our teacher is absence. She'll not be here, so it doesn't matter if we miss the class," Kaiba said.

Looking at Bakura and Kaiba, Atemu could nothing but follow them.

Kaiba brought them out of the school's building right into the bright sunlight.

" Why did you bring us here," Atemu asked, looking around. " There's nothing weird here."

Bakura immediately understood what Kaiba wanted to do. He wanted to expose his real identity right in this place in front of the Hunter's eyes. He wanted to prove to the Hunter that he's trustworthy.

But not so fast, Bakura thought to himself. He knew this day would arrive, and he had already had his entire back up plan planned.

" I'm going to show you that I'm really right about Bakura being a vampire," Kaiba said softly as he advanced towards Bakura. " I've read in a book saying that vampires could walk in sunlight with a special kind of amulet, and this amulet is specially designed to protect them from sunlight." Kaiba said.

" What got that gonna do with Bakura?" Atemu asked. But he somehow had a memory of seeing Bakura wearing an amulet around his neck, always refusing to remove it.

" And now, I can really prove that Bakura's a vampire!" Kaiba exclaimed, reached out to Bakura and ripped the amulet off Bakura's neck.

What Kaiba had expected was a screaming vampire burning to crisp, but instead, Bakura was still standing under the strong sunlight in one piece.

Atemu raised his eyebrows.

" So, is that what you planned to do? It doesn't seemed to have any effect," he said uninterestedly.

" _**No**_! It can't be! He really is a vampire!" Kaiba bellowed, not believing his eyes. Bakura was _**supposed**_ to be dust now!

" Excuse me, but I don't appreciate people pulling my amulet off from my neck," Bakura hissed as he snatched the amulet back form Kaiba's hands.

Atemu began to walk back to the classroom, shaking his head with Kaiba behind him, trying to explain what was supposed to happen.

" Shut up! I don't have time to listen to your blabbering!" Atemu shouted at Kaiba and ran away.

Adjusting the amulet back to his neck, Bakura smiled. He put his hands into his pocket and took out a similar amulet.

" Looks like it's worth pocketing it all the time," he said to himself as he made his way into the school building….

_**Author's notes: So how was the chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay. I'm simply got too engrossed in my other story that I'd totally forgotten about this. Here's the tenth chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to all my previous reviewers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

It was a few weeks after the want-to-prove-to-Atemu-that-Bakura-was-a-vampire incident.

Yuugi was getting suspicious about Grampa's urgent trips overseas, but kept quiet about it. Atemu was absolutely quiet these days, and often seemed to be daydreaming.

Atemu often found himself staring at Bakura in classes, and this always got him into trouble with the teachers.

" Atemu! Please pay attention in class!" cried the history teacher the fifth time.

" Huh? Oh, I'm sorry teacher," Atemu said apologetically as he rubbed his eyes. He had been staying up the whole night recently, going on his night prowl trying to kill more vampires since the night he killed Grampa.

" Go and wash your face. I can't stand a daydreaming student in my class," the teacher said sharply as Atemu slowly got up from his seat.

He felt himself to be the center of attention in his class lately. Maybe they're just curious why my grades dropped so low nowadays, thought Yami Yuugi.

Entering the washroom, Yami Yuugi slumped on the basin. He was seriously tiring himself up, and eating very little. He would soon collapse one day. Well, all the better, so he won't have to be there when Yuugi found the truth about what had really happened to Grampa.

He slowly slid down from the basin to the floor. Leaning against the wall, he buried his head into his hands and started to cry at the thought of Grampa dying. It's a very long time since he had cry that hard. At first, it just started with a few drops of tears. But now, it became serious waterworks.

The door of the washroom opened. Startled, Atemu quickly looked up, his hands ready to grab his stakes hidden in his jacket. It's not that he believed Kaiba that vampires could come out in the day, but it was just a natural reaction of him nowadays.

" Gee. Don't get all nervous. It's just me," a familiar voice sounded.

Blinking, Atemu saw that it as only Bakura. Rubbing his eyes, he said, " Why are _**you**_ here?"

Bending down, Bakura leaned towards Atemu.

" Teacher asked me to come and check on you," he said, and then observed Atemu's face before saying, " Are you crying?"

Wiping his face with his sleeve, Atemu said annoyingly, " Who says so?"

" Your eyes are red and puffy," Bakura said as he leaned in closer.

Atemu felt his heart was beating extra fast than normal. What was this? Why does he feel so nervous when Bakura is near him nowadays? Feeling trapped, he pushed Bakura away.

" Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to joke with you," Atemu said, as he stood up wobbly.

" Hey, it's that the way to treat your friends? And what's more, I've saved you for three times. I expect _**better**_ treatment from you," Bakura said as he walked towards the door and pull it.

" So _**sorry**_ for you, but I _**don't**_ usually treat people very nicely," Atemu replied as he washed his face and wiped it.

" Are you still unhappy about that incident?" Bakura asked quietly. " It can't be helped. He must be staked."

Turning slowly to Bakura, Atemu broke into tears again. Why must he mention about Grampa again?

" But it's my fault! I should have been there to save him! I missed him so terribly!" he cried.

Not used to seeing the Hunter cry, Bakura awkwardly put an arm around Atemu's shoulder and pat him lightly.

" Look, it's alright. No one blame you. Even your grandfather doesn't blame you," he said, trying to console Atemu.

" But-"

Feeling frustrated that Atemu kept on trying to find excuses to blame himself, Bakura grabbed him hard at the shoulders and swung him around to face him.

" Now listen here," he hissed angrily, " I've told you many times that it's not your fault, and that's final. Don't go around sniveling and sobbing about killing your grandfather."

Atemu could only look at Bakura with wide teary eyes. He was lost for words.

Bakura immediately smack himself mentally on the head. Why must he be such a busybody and mind about that stupid Hunter's business? Now he had to console the Hunter. Must he really do this? Well, some part of him was guilty for turning Grampa into a vampire, so he felt a need to console the Hunter.

The washroom door opened, and in came a school attendant. He looked really shocked when he saw Bakura and Atemu standing right in front of him, Bakura's hand grabbing Atemu's shoulders very tightly.

Both Bakura and Atemu were staring at him, bewildered by the expression on the school attendant's face.

" So…so sorry that I barged in while you're trying to…you know what," the school attendant said and rushed out, leaving Atemu and Bakura staring at each other.

Realisation struck them after a few moments. The school attendant thought that they were trying to…

Pushing Bakura away, Atemu rushed out of the washroom, his face a dark shade of red, and back to the classroom.

" What the hell," Bakura said as he made his way back to the classroom too. He made a mental note to himself that he would find that school attendant and suck him dry…

_**Author's notes: Sorry. The chapter's real short. I'm typing it in a rush, so forgive me. Ack. I'm having writer's block again, so I can't think of any ideas. Maybe you guys can give me some ideas? **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's notes: Thanks to all my reviewers! I really love you all! Here's chapter eleven. Enjoy this chapter, and please review! Thanks to SwordMasterz for the holy water idea! Sorry for the long delay, but i've made up by writing longer for this chapter. It's holiday, and I got lazy a bit… heh heh. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

After the boring Science lessons, it was finally a free period. Atemu could finally heave a sigh of relief. He saw Bakura was standing by his locker, an irritated look on his face.

" Damn that stupid Science teacher," he could hear him cursing under his breath, " Why must she give us this stupid assignment? I had more important things to do than going around searching for all this plant specimens!"

" I can help you with it," Atemu offered, walking towards Bakura.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. The Hunter's willing to help him with the assignment? What a joke. But…maybe it's a good idea after all, because he had absolutely no idea how to do it.

" Sure. You know my room at the hotel? Be there by 5 p.m.," Bakura replied, flipping a smile at Atemu subconsciously.

Atemu could feel blood rushing to his face immediately. Bakura just seem so gorgeous when he smile…

" Um… why must it be evening? We're suppose to collect specimens, so I think it's better to go while it's still daytime," Atemu replied, trying to hide his red face behind his books.

" I just like it when it is evening," Bakura replied and went to open his locker.

" Anything then," Atemu replied and proceeded to his own locker to put his books.

" What the…" he hear Bakura cursed, then slamming his locker shut, with a bottle of water in his hands.

" What's that?" Atemu asked, taking the bottle from Bakura to take a closer look.

Hissing angrily, Bakura grabbed the bottle back and looked around.

" What's the matter? Isn't that…" Atemu started, but was interrupted by an awfully familiar voice.

" That's holy water. I've got it from a church," Kaiba said.

" You again?" Atemu said in frustration. " Why can't you just leave Bakura alone? What's the matter with you?"

" I'll not stop until I prove to you that he's a vampire! Can't you tell? He's hundred percent a vampire! You call yourself the Hunter? How could you be a vampire hunter when you can't even differentiate a vampire between a human?" Kaiba cried back, holding Atemu tightly at the shoulders, shaking him violently.

" Stop that," a cold voice said behind, " you're hurting him."

" Why do you even care, bloodsucker?" Kaiba replied coolly, letting got of Atemu and turned to Bakura.

" It's prove that you want that I'm a vampire, right? Now I'll show you that you're wrong," Bakura said as he uncorked the bottle.

" Bakura, what are you doing?" Atemu asked, hurrying to him.

" Since no one believes what I say, I can only show them to prove them wrong," Bakura smirked as he brought the bottle to his lips and drank the whole bottle of holy water.

Kaiba stared in shock. What the hell? The _**vampire **_is drinking _**holy water**_? But why hasn't anything happened to him?

Ack. This tastes funny, Bakura thought to himself. His throat burnt, but other than that, nothing else happened to him.

After finishing the bottle of holy water, Bakura threw the bottle into a bin and glared at Kaiba.

" Is it enough? Or should I go to the supermarket and get a whole bunch of garlic and stuff it down my throat?" he asked sarcastically.

" Yeah. That's enough. Let's go," Atemu said, pulling at Bakura's arm, steering him away from Kaiba. " And you, stop harassing Bakura, or I'll turn nasty."

" But-"

" Let's go," Bakura said and he and Atemu walked away, leaving Kaiba behind, thinking through just what had been wrong with the bottle of holy water…

" Sorry about that. It's because of me that Kaiba did all these bad things to you," Atemu apologised.

" Never mind. It's not your fault anyway, but my throat really hurts. Do you think he had put something else into that water?" Bakura asked, clearing his throat.

" He better not, or I'll skin him," Atemu growled angrily, making Bakura smile a little.

The bell rang, and it's time for lesson again. Without another word, both of them went to their respective classes.

Class dismissal finally! Atemu immediately jumped up from his seat and started packing his stuff. Once done, he rushed out of the classroom. If he was in there for another half a second, he could swear that he will surely die. Yuugi and Ryou were already waiting for him at the door as usual.

" Hey bro, I've heard that you had a big fight with Kaiba," Yuugi teased, nudging Ryou who giggled.

" He got that coming. He just won't stop disturbing Bakura," Atemu said.

" Do you think a new romance is sparkling up?" Yuugi asked Ryou as he giggled.

" Hey! Stop that! What about you, huh? Is there something between you and Ryou?" Atemu teased, contented to see Yuugi's flushed face.

" Anyway, I'm going over to help Bakura with his Science assignment. You two can have the Game Shop all to yourselves," Atemu continued, ignoring Yuugi and Ryou who were blushing non-stop.

Laughing, Atemu walked away from the couple and headed straight back home. Once he reached home, he slumped on the couch and looked around. The Game Shop felt so cold without Grampa in…

Sighing to himself, Atemu pushed all thoughts behind his mind and unzipped his bag. Luckily there was no much homework today, or else he won't be able to help Bakura with his assignment.

By the time Atemu finished his homework, it was already 4.30 p.m. Getting up from the couch, he slowly proceeded to his room and changed into a more comfortable shirt and went to the hotel where Bakura was living in.

When he reached there, Bakura was already waiting for him at the entrance of the hotel.

" Gah. What took you so long?" Bakura said as he walked towards Atemu.

Looking at his watch, Atemu replied cheerfully, " I'm neither late nor early. Let's go out of town. I believe we can find more plant specimen there."

Shrugging his shoulders, Bakura followed Atemu. After a long walk, they finally reached their destination, the woods.

" What's there here?" Bakura said, looking around, then looked at his list of plants he needed to collect. In fact, there are lots of different kinds of plants here.

" Don't you think it's very peaceful here? No cars zooming pass or people yelling on the streets," Atemu said dreamily as he leaned against the tree trunk.

" Hey there. You're here to help me with the assignment, not to relax," Bakura replied annoyingly as he bent down and look at some weeds that were growing in the soil.

" Why must you always destroy the nice atmosphere?" Atemu pouted as he walked towards Bakura and helped look at the weeds. " Nah. This is not the kind you're looking for. Let's go deeper into the woods."

" Is that a good idea?" Bakura said as he looked at the setting sun which painted the sky a salmon pink.

" Afraid? Don't worry. I've brought _**many**_ stakes with me," Atemu joked as he walked in deeper and deeper.

" What you must be afraid of is _**me**_," Bakura whispered as he followed on. He sure was feeling hungry, and was getting a bit dizzy already, but he still could suppress the hunger of blood.

Suddenly, Atemu stopped as he grabbed a tree trunk and bent forward.

" What's the matter now?" Bakura asked, as he quickened his steps and walked towards Atemu.

" There, the kind of weeds you need," Atemu said as he pointed at some purple plants.

" Yeah, and so _**luckily**_, it must be down at the middle of a steep slope," Bakura replied sarcastically.

" Well, it's up to you whether you want it or not. It's not my assignment anyway. I'm not going to be the one telling the Science teacher 'Sorry, but I didn't have the plant specimens you wanted me to find because I got scared by some slope' huh," Atemu said as he rolled his eyes.

Letting out a hiss Bakura said, " Fine. I'll go get it."

Pushing the bag he carried, Bakura rolled up his pants and sleeves and slowly lowered himself down the slope.

" Don't worry. I'll hold you. Come, give me your hand," Atemu said as he squatted down and stretched his arm out for Bakura.

Looking at the hand before him, Bakura hesitated. He isn't _**that **_weak. Just when he was ready to reject the help of Atemu, he felt a wave of dizziness swept pass him, and he nearly fell down the slope.

" Damn. I don't have enough blood," Bakura cursed under his breath.

" Pardon?"

" Nothing," Bakura said and reached out his left hand and gripped on Atemu's hand.

It felt so warm… He could simply smell the blood of the Hunter, fell the blood vessels carrying them…the delicious sweet blood…

" Hey, are you alright? You looked flushed," Atemu said concernly, leaning forward closer.

" Get away from me! Now!" Bakura yelled. He wanted to drink the blood of the Hunter, but part of him stopped him from doing so. Now the Hunter is coming closer and closer. Does he have a death wish?

" What are you talking about? Okay fine. You come up, I'll got down help you get the weeds all right? You're scaring me," Atemu said, looking confused.

Just when Atemu was about to hoist Bakura up, Bakura lost his footing and rolled down the slope, pulling Atemu down with him.

Atemu tried grabbing the small plants around, but everything he grabbed was pulled off its roots due to the weight of Bakura and himself. The grass were hurting his eyes, so he closed them to prevent any damaged done.

So down, down, down they went, and finally they reached ground. Both of them were covered in mud, and grass clung to their hair.

Opening his eyes, Atemu found himself underneath Bakura. They remained at the same position for a while, until Bakura finally raised his head and looked at Atemu with those magnetic brown eyes of his.

Bakura was simply entranced by the beauty of the Hunter. He was now so close to him that he could feel his heartbeat. It was going rapidly now.

Everything of Atemu looked angelic. His face, his eyes. Yeah, the crimson eyes…the colour of blood…but most importantly, those soft lips of his. Bakura suddenly had the urge to kiss them, to know how Atemu taste like.

" Bakura?"

" Shh," Bakura said as he leaned in towards Atemu.

Atemu felt blood rushing to his face now. Surely Bakura wasn't going to kiss him right?

But Bakura just got closer and closer, until they could each feel each other's breath. Atemu lost all senses now. He only knew that he was lost in the brown eyes of Bakura, and the fact that Bakura was cupping his cheeks and leaning in closer and closer as the seconds pass…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. I didn't expected it to end it like this actually. How was it? Good, okay or bad? Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's notes: I'm back again with chapter twelve this time. I'm so ever sorry for the extremely late update. It's because school had started again, and I had lots of homework piling up my desk. But anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! Argh. I think this chapter is real bad, so please bear with it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

~~~Last Time~~~

" _**Shh," Bakura said as he leaned in towards Atemu. **_

_**Atemu felt blood rushing to his face now. Surely Bakura wasn't going to kiss him right? **_

_**But Bakura just got closer and closer, until they could each feel each other's breath. Atemu lost all senses now. He only knew that he was lost in the brown eyes of Bakura, and the fact that Bakura was cupping his cheeks and leaning in closer and closer as the seconds pass…**_

~~~Now~~~

Atemu was getting freaked out now. Bakura's lips were so close to his now! Almost touching! But all he could think of now is to welcome those wonderful pale lips to his own and taste them. His left arm was hurting. He felt something trickle down. Something warm… But Bakura's arm was too pressed hardly on his left arm, making it hurt even more.

Bakura's mind was in a swirl right now. What was he doing? He shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be here trying to kiss his enemy, the Hunter who had killed his whole family. But…even though he was suppose to hate the Hunter, he found himself not able to stop himself from helping or comforting the hunter when he saw him in danger or sad. Right now, he's hungry, and there's a food source right in front of him –the Hunter. But he too wanted the Hunter himself. Whether it's for blood or love, he does not know.

He wanted to feed on him, but he's scared that he could not control himself and sucks the Hunter dry… Through all this thinking, he smelled something. Something sweet…maybe…blood?

Letting go of Atemu, Bakura stared down at his arm. Indeed, it's blood…the fresh, sweet blood from the Hunter. Making an effort to not lick the blood off from Atemu's arm, Bakura pushed himself away from him.

" I'm sorry," he said.

" Never mind," Atemu replied, embarrassed by the earlier moments. Though disappointed that Bakura did not kiss him, he was quite relief too. " Hey, looks like I'm not the only one injured. You are too. There, your arm."

What? Bakura immediately looked down on his arm. Blood was pouring from it, but otherwise, it does not seem that bad compared to Atemu's wound.

" See, I think that's what injured both of us," Atemu said as he pointed at some fragments of sharp glass on the muddy soil.

Tearing at the leg of his jeans, Bakura handed the piece of fabric to Atemu.

" Here, wrap it around the wound so that it will stop the bleeding," he said.

" Never mind. I've suffered worst things than this," Atemu said, pushing the fabric away, " I think you better use it for yourself."

" I heal fast," Bakura said simply and added, " Quick. I don't want to be the one to explain to the police why you had bleed to death."

" Very funny," Atemu replied then hesitated before taking the piece of fabric from Bakura. " Thanks a lot."

" Hurry up. I think you'd better come to my place to clean yourself up. You seemed as if you had just survived from a mud storm," Bakura said as he pointed at Atemu.

" You're no better," snorted Atemu as he tied the fabric around his arm. " Okay. Done."

" But wait. Where are we?" Bakura asked, looking around. He had not come to this part of the woods yet.

" Just follow the trail where we had come from, duh," Atemu said as he rolled his eyes and slowly climbed up the slope where they had fell from.

With a small smile Bakura followed. Had he unknowingly like the Hunter? Answer is he doesn't know. But sure, he felt nice to be around with the Hunter. Maybe he just shouldn't stay so close with the Hunter, but somehow, he found himself attracted to Atemu as the days pass by. From the day where they met till now, he had not even done anything that had hurt the Hunter, well…except for turning his Grampa into a vampire.

Following their trail, the both of them finally reached the hotel Bakura was staying in.

" You know what, Bakura? I think I'll just go home. I don't want to bother you," Atemu said after long thinking.

" It won't be a bother. And by the way, you need to get that wound of yours cleaned immediately," Bakura said, pushing him by the back into the hotel's elevator.

" Why do I have the feeling you wanted me to go up to the room you're staying for something else other that treating my injuries?" Atemu asked.

" What else do I want other than my classmate's safety?" Bakura replied innocently, playing along with Atemu.

Once they reached Bakura's room, Bakura opened the door and held out an arm.

" Here. You may go in now," he said and added, " Please don't mind all the mess."

" I _**will**_ mind all the mess, thank you," Atemu replied sarcastically, only to receive a light punch from Bakura.

Stepping into the room, a wave of reminiscence flushes through Atemu. He remembered the first time he came to this room, the first time when Bakura saved him.

" Why don't you go in to have a bathe first? You looked filthy," Bakura said.

" W…What? Bathe in your room? I think not. I'll just use some wet towel to clean myself," Atemu said as he quickly turned away from Bakura. His face was now burning red.

" Don't have any dirty thoughts, will you?" Bakura said as he passed Atemu some of his clothes and a towel. " There. Bathe."

Taking the clothes from Bakura's hands, Atemu walked towards the bathroom.

" Um. You won't come barging in right?" Atemu asked nervously.

Tilting his head, Bakura said, " Well, I had almost forgotten that the door's lock is not working very well."

" Huh? What do you mean 'by not working very well'?" Atemu asked, although he had a fine answer to the question himself.

" Well, it means that you can't lock the door," Bakura replied innocently and smiled. " Don't worry. I won't peep. Even if I do peep, I doubt I'd find anything _**nice**_ to see."

Looking indignant, Atemu cried as he slammed the door, " Well, don't let me catch you then."

Laughing to himself, Bakura flopped himself on his bed. Teasing the Hunter was sure fun. It's nice to see the Hunter looking so embarrassed, his face in such a delicate shade of red.

His stomach was growling again. He needed to drink blood now, and there's one good food source right in this room. But he can't possibly charge into the bathroom and suck the Hunter dry right? No, no. He needed something strong to ease his hunger. Maybe some strong beer would do the trick.

Scrambling over to the small refrigerator, Bakura pulled it open and grabbed a can of beer. Looks like he would be paying a hell lot of money for the beer. Opening the can, Bakura started drinking greedily.

It sure did help ease some of the hunger, but it was not enough, so Bakura grabbed for another can again. Sighing, Bakura opened the can and took a gulp.

Why does he care so much for the Hunter? Why doesn't he bear to kill him? After all, he is plotting against the Hunter, getting close to him because he wanted to finish him off. But the closer he got to Atemu, the more he cared about him. There's this feeling towards the Hunter inside him, a feeling that he never felt before with anyone. Not even his family… Had all his defenses against the Hunter fallen down? Instead of hating him, the hatred inside had turned into something else…

Shaking his head, Bakura gulp the beer down into his throat. It burned his throat, but on the whole contrary he felt good. Even though he was slightly light-headed, the sensation was still good.

" Damn," Bakura cursed. He is never a good drinker. Normally he would already be down once he had a mouthful of some cheap beer. But today, surprisingly, he was still conscious. Well he won't exactly say that he's wide-awake now, but at least, he still know what's he's doing.

He heard that the Hunter had finished his bathing, and was ready to come out soon. Throwing the can away, Bakura got up from the floor wobbly and tidies himself. The room felt very hot by now. So hot that he wanted to tear his clothes away from him...

The bathroom door opened, and out came Atemu. God…he looked so irresistible…his clothes are plastered to him, and he looked wet. Very wet… Bakura can swear that he had never see someone so wet and beautiful in his whole life…

" Bakura, do you have another towel? I dropped the one you gave me, and it got wet… Are you alright? You looked flushed. Are you having a fever?" Atemu asked, not comfortable that Bakura was staring at him with some kind of lustful look.

" Do you need-" Atemu started again, but this time, Bakura had already pushed him onto his bed and crushed his lips against his…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading. Please review! And by the way, happy Chinese New Year! **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's notes: Haha. Here I am again. Sorry to update so late, but I really had not enough time to update so soon, because of the pile of homework I have from my teachers, and all the tests are coming. Anyway, this is chapter thirteen, quite short actually… But please read and enjoy! So much love and thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best! Kisses and hugs to you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

~~~ Last Time ~~~

" Bakura, do you have another towel? I dropped the one you gave me, and it got wet… Are you alright? You looked flushed. Are you having a fever?" Atemu asked, not comfortable that Bakura was staring at him with some kind of lustful look.

" Do you need-" Atemu started again, but this time, Bakura had already pushed him onto his bed and crushed his lips against his…

~~~ Now ~~~

Bakura pushed Atemu down on the bed and pinned him there, attacking him with his passionate and hard kisses, while his hands automatically went over to Atemu's wet shirt, trying to tear them apart. In that instant, all coherent thought in Atemu was lost.

He only stared at Bakura for a while, still dazed by what was happening at the moment, until he hear a sickening sound of fabric tearing then he realize Bakura had actually tore his shirt apart, exposing his nude body. He struggled slightly, wanted to push Bakura away, but part of him actually enjoyed Bakura's kisses and caresses.

No one had actually made him felt this way. Not even Kaiba. There was nothing else left to do but to surrender to Bakura. Bakura's kisses were so sweet and exotic that Atemu was senseless with delight that he no longer could resist.

After a few moments, Atemu gave in and returned Bakura's kisses wholeheartedly, moaning in pleasure, his hands tangled in Bakura's messy snowy white hair.

Bakura could feel his gums shrinking, and his fangs lengthening, piercing Atemu's lips accidentally, drawing blood. Atemu gasped softly but Bakura ignored him and slowly sucked the blood from Atemu's lips.

Ahh…so this was how the Hunter taste like. He taste so sweet, so delicious and so pure, unlike all the other blood he had drank from other people. Breaking the long, wet kiss, Bakura raised his head up and looked at the flushed Atemu, his lips still stained with the blood.

He looked so beautiful and so innocent, just like some angel. Bakura suddenly realized that he wouldn't bear to kill him after all. Despite all the plans of killing the Hunter, he had actually really fallen in love with him without knowing until then. But right now, all he wanted is to completely own him.

Trailing Atemu's skin tenderly with his fingertips, Bakura was marveled by his smooth, soft skin.

Bakura's bottomless brown eyes currently mesmerized Atemu. He could not find any word to describe them. Bakura's lips had come down to him again, this time assaulting his skin with his hot lips.

He could feel Bakura's hand on his chest, and then slowly went down to his waist, then to his hip. He felt Bakura's fingers touching his belt, and then slowly undoing it.

No…he didn't want that to happen…he wasn't ready or prepared for this yet…

Struggling, Atemu pushed Bakura away and sat up, avoiding Bakura's imploring glare.

" I'm sorry," he whispered softly, still avoiding Bakura's gaze as he gathered up his clothes and got out of the bed to the door and rushed out of the room, leaving Bakura alone…

~~~ The Next Day At School ~~~

Bakura was feeling worn out due to yesterday night's incident. Everything was happening too fast. The beer he drank last night was giving him a terrible headache since the time after Atemu left, and it has not yet ceased. He had actually not wanted to come to school, but he felt a need to explain what had happened last night to Atemu.

Stepping into the classroom, Bakura saw that it was quite empty except for the fact that Atemu, Yuugi and Ryou was in there, silently reading their books at their desk.

Clearing his throat loudly, Bakura said, " Excuse me, but do you have a couple of minutes to spare Atemu?"

Looking up, Atemu saw that it was Bakura. Glancing at Yuugi and Ryou who were giggling, he nodded and got up from his seat towards Bakura and went outside of the classroom.

Once out of the classroom, Atemu and Bakura went to a nearby restroom. They both did not exchange any words at all at the entire trip to the restroom.

Once inside the restroom, Bakura wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Atemu beat him to it.

" I'm so sorry, Bakura about last night. I was just not feeling that mentally prepared at that time and I don't want to be hurt again…" Atemu muttered as he came to the last few words he was saying and looked shiftily on the floor as if something interesting had sprouted out from the cold concrete floor.

" I should be the one apologising to you actually. If I had not been so rash and drank so much beer, I wouldn't have done that. It's my fault actually," Bakura replied, though quite surprise he was actually speaking the truth.

" So about yesterday, can you just forgive me?" Bakura continued, looking at Atemu who had now raised his head straight into his eyes.

" Like I said, I'm sorry too, so I think we're quits now aren't w-" Atemu said, but a sudden sound of door opening alarmed him and Bakura as well.

In one of the cubicle, Kaiba was looking at Atemu and Bakura wide-eyed, his jaw dropped.

" What are the both of you talking about? What had _**you**_ done yesterday night?" Kaiba said slowly, his murderous gaze on Bakura with every drop of venom he could master.

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. Need to sleep now. There's still school tomorrow for me. I had actually sneaked typed this chapter, so it's rather rush and short. But still, please review! **_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's notes: Yay! I'm back again. Anybody missed me? Haha. Here's chapter fourteen. So sorry for the long delay…got exams, so my parents don't allow me to use the computer… But it's holidays now so I think I can use... Love and hugs to all my reviewers! Loved you guys the best! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

" Now what do you mean what had _**I**_ done? I should be the one asking _**you**_ what are you doing here now," Bakura said, quickly recovering from his shock.

" I didn't know that I'm forbidden to come to the toilet," Kaiba replied.

" It's rude to eavesdrop you busybody. Would you just give me a break? I have my own rights, so stop following me all around and poking your nose into my business!" Atemu said angrily at Kaiba as he turned and leave the restroom. He can't stand the sight of Kaiba nowadays. He was just acting like an asshole trying to annoy him every now and then.

Now alone in the restroom, Kaiba pressed on with his previous question again.

" What had you done to Atemu?" he demanded, his fist clenched tightly and he was fighting every muscles in his body to stop himself from punching Bakura.

" What we had done is none of your business. Like what Atemu had said, quit being a busybody all right? Just go somewhere and bother somebody else," Bakura said as he turned away too. But then, seeing that this is a great chance to agitate Kaiba more, he added, " Maybe, we did _**some**_ things that only two _**very close**_ people do."

Laughing to himself, Bakura grab the door and slammed it shut, leaving Kaiba alone in the restroom to imagine what had happened.

Once outside, Bakura can't help but think about the statement he made to himself yesterday night. He had actually admitted to himself that he had feelings for the Hunter, but that's impossible. He had sworn to himself that he would kill him off personally, but now, it turned out that he himself couldn't bear to kill him! This can't happen. It won't work between them…

Deep in this thought's, Bakura strolled back to the classroom only to find their teacher glaring at him murderously, saying, " Where had you been? Lesson had already started ten minutes ago, Mister."

Giving a cheeky smile, Bakura just answered meekly, " Trouble in toilet, sir."

Raising an eyebrow, the teacher looked at Bakura weirdly as he made for his seat.

Giving Bakura one last look, the teacher resumed back at his lecture at the class while Bakura just daydreamed off, thinking about a certain someone with crimson sweet blood and pale soft skin who was just beside him…

Someone was shaking him softly, trying to wake him up. Giving a small groan, Bakura raised his head from the table and glanced around, blinking his eyes. The teacher was in front of him, looking at him with disapproving eyes, and the other students in the classroom looked at Bakura pitifully.

Atemu who was sitting beside him gave him an apologetic look and mouthed, " Sorry I didn't wake you up earlier."

Glancing around, confused, Bakura stared at the teacher again. Now what?

" Mister Bakura, seeing that you're so clever that you could even sleep in my lessons, I believe you can answer the question on page 92 of your textbook?" the teacher said silkily.

" Huh? What?"

" Mister Bakura, I believe I'm not speaking in some alien language am I? I do not wish to repeat myself again."

Looking at the teacher then at the book in front of him, Bakura gave the teacher his sweetest smile.

" Sorry sir, but I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I guessed it must be because that you're _**really**_ speaking in some alien language that I can't understand you and fell asleep," Bakura replied, having a mental thought to snap the teacher's neck into half.

" Now-"

" Ring!"

The bell had rung, and class was over. Seeing his great chance to avoid a detention, Bakura grabbed his bag and got up from his seat.

" Class dismisses sir. I need to rush to my next lesson! See you next time!" Bakura yelled behind his back as he rushed out of the classroom, leaving the teacher behind, his blood vessels nearly bursting.

Smiling, Atemu got up from his seat too and got out of the classroom, searching for Bakura.

***

Atemu found Bakura at his locker, gulping down some water while searching for something.

" What you told that teacher was simply great! No one dared to say that in front of that teacher. He's the well-known one to send pupils for long detentions. Anyway, when you said trouble in toilet, did Kaiba really gave you trouble?" Atemu asked.

" Nah. Just spouted some rubbish. Nothing to worry about anyway," Bakura replied as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

" You free today?" Atemu piped up, looking at Bakura hopefully.

" I don't know. Why?" Bakura answered, somehow excited by Atemu's question.

" We haven't finish the project, dummy," Atemu sighed.

Feigning disappointment, Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

" I thought it would be something else… Okay, I think I'm free today. Where to meet?" Bakura asked, quite satisfied that Atemu's face had suddenly gone pink when he mentioned 'something' else.

" At the game shop. Don't worry. If we finish the project early, I might reward you with something," Atemu said shyly and rushed off in order not to let Bakura see the blush that was creeping up his face again.

Grinning, Bakura followed Atemu slowly. Maybe if he doesn't go on his plan on taking revenge, everything might turn out fine…but…oh never mind. Now's not the time to think of these things anyway.

Clearing his mind off these thoughts, Bakura quickened his pace, and caught up with Atemu to their next lesson.

~~~After School~~~

Bakura reached the hotel and threw his bag on the chair while he lay on the bed closing his eyes for a while. The smell of Atemu was lingering on his bed. Burying his head in the pillow, Bakura took in deep breaths in order to take in the scent of Atemu.

Turning around, Bakura looked at the creamy white walls of the room. It's time to meet up with Atemu…

Getting up, Bakura changed into some casual wear and made his way to the game shop.

_**Author's notes: Oh my. What a short chapter… So sorry, cos I'm kinda in a hurry. Reviews? I'll try to make it longer next chapter. **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's notes: Hello! I'm back again! Seriously, I'm so terribly sorry for not updating much this year. So, let me apologize here to everybody sincerely. Sorry! But since it's holiday now, I think I'll try to update as many as I can. But seriously, my major writer's block aren't doing any good to me… Oh my. I can really tell that I've not looked at this story for a very long time… I didn't even know where I've stopped! Okay, if any of you are reading this, I know you'll most probably tell me to cut with the crap… So, here's chapter 15. Enjoy my Christmas present to you guys! Merry Christmas! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

Stopping outside the game shop to adjust his shirt, Bakura knocked the door and waited for someone to reply.

Not before long, he heard a pair of light footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and the first thing Bakura register was a pair of violet eyes that shone with joy and excitement.

" Hello Bakura! You're here pretty fast!" Yuugi cried in his childish voice as he invited Bakura in to the shop.

" Hi," Bakura replied half-heartedly. " Um…where's Atemu?"

" He's still in his room sleeping from the time he came home from school…he seems very tired though… Anyway, care to wait in the living room? I'll call him up," Yuugi said as he invited Bakura into the living room.

After that, he ran up the stairs to Atemu's room. Listening to the light footsteps of Yuugi's, Bakura couldn't help but think of his younger brother. He used to be so lively too, until…well, until he was staked of course. Looking around the living room, Bakura called sight of some photos on the telephone table. Interest sparkling up, he walked up to the table and picked up the photo frame, looking at the picture.

In the picture was Atemu, Yuugi and his grandfather together in the amusement park, smiling happily. All three of them looked younger than now, so Bakura presumed that this picture was taken a few years back.

Feeling a little guilty of what he had done to Atemu's grandfather, Bakura put the picture down on the table and turned around, just to meet Atemu standing behind him, holding a stake. For one moment, Bakura's instincts told him to attack Atemu, but somehow, he saw Atemu fighting the urge to laugh…

" Whoa! You're gonna scare people like this!" Bakura cried as he backed off immediately, only earning himself laughters from Atemu.

Putting the stake into his pockets inside his coat, Atemu chuckled, " You wouldn't have to worry or be scared if you're not one of the undead!"

" Haha. Very funny," Bakura replied, relieved that he had not shown his fangs. " I've heard Yuugi said you're very tired. You know, actually I can handle this assignment pretty easily. You can rest at home."

" You? Easily? Stop acting hero. After what happened last time, who knows if you're going to roll down the slope, had head concussion and rot there? Anyway, I know my own body. I know when to work and when to sleep. So, let's get going," Atemu said as he waved away Bakura's hand of protest.

" You said it! Don't come crying for help when you regret your choice!" Bakura replied.

" Surely, I have too much pride to beg people," Atemu smirked and shove Bakura out of the game shop after saying goodbye to Yuugi.

" Really, I can walk myself," Bakura said, pretending to be indignant being manhandled by Atemu. " So where are we going now? Surely not back to the woods?"

" Actually, I've just realized there's a place that will supply us with all the plant specimen or whatever weeds you need, " Atemu said after much pondering.

" And to kill off the suspense, may I know where's this place you're talking about?" Bakura asked.

Atemu gave him a playful scowl as he walked ahead, then said, " Are you really clueless, or you're just acting dumb?"

" Okay. Call me an idiot, but I'm really clueless," Bakura sighed.

" You're no fun," Atemu sulked, and then stopped suddenly in his tracks. " Here! We are here already. You can have all those weeds or whatever you want."

Bakura looked and saw that Atemu had brought him to a rundown house that has a large garden with many different kinds of plants and herbs.

" Haha. The next thing that's going to happened is a witch coming out to greet us huh?" Bakura said, looking around.

Atemu knocked his head and hissed, " She's not a witch! You better not say it in front of her."

Bakura gave a snort as Atemu went up to the porch and knocked lightly on the door. Then, an old lady skinny as a rail came out and hugged him tightly.

" Oh my dear boy! You haven't visited me for such a long time! How are you? How's your Gramps?" the old lady said while Atemu struggled to breathe through the tight embrace.

" We're all fine, really," Atemu gasped, pulling himself out of the old lady's arms, then pulled Bakura and pushed him to the old lady. " Here! This is my friend, Bakura! He came to ask for help. Bakura, this is Granny Letha! Just call her Letha will do."

Letha gave a Bakura another squeeze, then asked, " What help do you need from me, dearie boy?"

Uncomfortable, Bakura shook himself out of Letha then said politely, " Thanks Letha. I just need some weeds for my school work."

" Oh come on in. I'll show you around the garden to help you find them. Atemu dear, you can wait in the house if you like. Make yourself at home!" Letha said, then pushed Atemu in the house while she and Bakura began their hunt in the garden.

Once Atemu went in the house, Bakura dropped all the politeness and hissed, " Why are you here?"

Letha, humming turned and said simply, " This is my home, my lord. I've been here for more than thirty years. However, may I know why are you here? And with the Hunter?"

" None of your business," Bakura snarled.

" I just want to caution you. Don't mess with the Hunter," Letha warned.

" You stay out of my affairs or else," Bakura growled. Letha was one of the oldest vampires he had known. She's powerful and dangerous. She's actually one of the few who had the amulet to protect her from sunlight. She could actually take his place as the Lord of Vampires, but she chooses to live in peace instead.

" I just wanted to protect you, my lord, and the Hunter too. He's a good boy," Letha sighed, holding Bakura's stare.

Ignoring what she had said, Bakura asked, " How do you know him?"

" Through his grandfather. Mr. Mutoh was a charming man… But recently, I never see him anymore," Letha answered, " You haven't got anything to do with it, have you?"

" I just merely turned him. His grandson did the dirty work," Bakura said then grabbed the weeds Letha had gotten. " Thanks anyway."

" My pleasure," Letha replied, then walked towards the door. " Atemu dear, Bakura's got what he wanted."

Emerging from the door, Atemu yawned, " Sorry. I almost fell asleep. See you next time Letha. Hey what happened?"

Bakura, pulling a long face immediately forced a smile, " Nothing's wrong. Come on let's go. I'm sure Letha needs some rest."

Saying their goodbyes, Atemu and Bakura departed. Letha, standing at the porch sighed, then walked back into the house.

" You don't like Letha?" Atemu queried, noticing how grim Bakura looked after the visit.

" Huh? No," Bakura said slowly.

" Then why so gloomy?"

" Nothing. I'm just tired I guess. It's been a long day," Bakura lied, pretending to yawn. " Hey, where's my reward you'd mentioned?"

" You still remembered it? Okay. Come on," Atemu smiled, and then pulled Bakura as he ran.

***

" Here! Yours!" Atemu said as he handed Bakura a chocolate-flavored ice cream cone, while he took an identical one too, except that his was a vanilla flavored one with crushed chocolate chips in them.

" What's this?" Bakura looked at it, then at Atemu who was licking the cream.

" Your reward. You don't like it? Here," Atemu said as he handed his cone to Bakura.

" Thanks," Bakura said then taste the ice cream. It was delicious.

" Come on. Let's find somewhere to sit down," Atemu said as he led Bakura to a playground in the park. They sat on a swing each.

Swaying back and forth, Atemu looked at Bakura who was very quiet all this while. He liked Bakura's white hair. They're just like snow, and they're very soft. His eyes are like magnets pulling him too.

" What?" Bakura asked, noticing Atemu looking at him.

Leaning towards him, Atemu plunged his whole ice cream on Bakura's lips, catching him by surprise.

" Hey! What's that for?" Bakura yelled as he raised his sleeve up to wipe his mouth.

Atemu pulled his hand away from his mouth, " Here. You've got cream on your mouth." Then, he leaned forward and kissed him, licking off the cream in the process.

" Mmm…" Bakura moaned as he returned the kiss, deepening it.

They stayed like this for a few moments, then regretfully, Atemu broke the kiss as he gasped for a breath.

" That sure taste delicious," he smiled, flushed.

" Well, now's my turn. It's no fair for you to jump on me like this," Bakura said as he dipped his fingers into the ice cream and traced them on Atemu's lips and neck.

After doing so, he grabbed Atemu close to him as he trailed his lips along his face to his lips as he captured them in a smothering kiss. Then moving south, he began kissing Atemu's neck, biting and sucking. Atemu moaned as he groped Bakura, pulling him closer, emotions exploding inside him.

Feeling a sudden pain, Bakura stopped what he's doing as he panted. His fangs are coming out. His gums are retracting. The Hunter's throat was just so close…close enough for a bite. Just a little bite…

_**Author's notes: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas my dears! Sorry to end it here, but my use for the computer is over quota. So sorry! Please review! **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm back again! Finally decided to type. Happy Chinese New Year and Valentines! Sorry to leave last chapter as cliffhanger. I know most people hate cliffhangers (cuz I'm one of the most people), so, very sorry! Here's chapter 16. Enjoy. Please review! **_

_**Thank you so much for all my previous reviewers! You're all my lovely darlings! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

~~~Previously~~~

The Hunter's throat was just so close…close enough for a bite. Just a little bite…

~~~Present time~~~

Blood was rushing in Bakura's head. The scent of blood, the Hunter's blood is so strong now. He can't control his desire for the crimson, warm liquid. He needs it. He wants it. His fangs are all nearly out now. He had not drunk any human blood for quite a while now. Perhaps due to the influence of Atemu, he seldom went out to hunt for human blood now. Instead, whenever he went out for a hunt, he'll bring vials to bottle up blood from the poor soul he had set eyes on and keep the blood refrigerated. But now, with a throbbing throat at his mouth, he couldn't resist the temptations.

Inching forward, Bakura widened his mouth as his pulled Atemu's neck closer, ready to sink his fangs into it. Just a little blood, he thought, and the Hunter won't realize it. The Hunter hadn't realized anything amiss. Now's a good chance to have a sneak bite.

Leaning in, Bakura slowly placed his lips on Atemu's neck, fangs just slightly piercing into the tender skin when a stone flew to him suddenly.

" Mommy! Someone else was on the swing! But I wanna play on the swing!" a high-pitched voice sounded just nearby.

Startled, Atemu pushed Bakura away and stood up from the swing. Bakura cursed his streak of bad luck. But at the same time, he was quite relieved.

Flashing a wide smile at the young boy who had kicked a stone towards them, Bakura said cheekily to Atemu, " Such bad timing. I'm sorry we can't continue."

Flushing, Atemu hit him on the head. " Don't think so highly of yourself."

" Lets go, or another stone will come our way," Bakura said then lead Atemu away, not before catching sight of a tall figure behind a tree.

" What's the matter?" Atemu asked, noticing Bakura staring at the tree intensely.

" Nothing. Nothing really," Bakura trailed off.

With that, both of them walked away from the playground.

" Thank you for your treat. Next time, I'll treat you to something else. That is, if I have the time of course. You must know, I'm a very busy soul," Bakura said as they were walking towards the game shop.

" I'll remember that," Atemu said then suddenly turned solemn. " Hey…"

" Yes?"

The silence made Bakura nearly stopped in his tracks. The Hunter was giving off such bad vibes around him suddenly.

" If I was to say…"

They had reached the game shop entrance by now. Atemu turned the doorknob, stepped inside, holding the door. Bakura stood outside, looking at him expectantly. He didn't know what this is leading to now.

" Yes?" he repeated again, this time softer, holding Atemu's gaze steadily. However, upon meeting his gaze, Atemu dropped his gaze to his feet shiftily.

" I…" Atemu whispered, then raised his crimson eyes up again, and then leant into Bakura, planting a soft peck on his lips, " love you."

Before Bakura could even grasp hold of what the situation was, the door slammed on his face, then footsteps could be heard, thundering away from the door.

Backing away from the door, Bakura touched his lips, just so lightly, still feeling the tingling sensation on his lips when Atemu kissed him. He doesn't know why, but his emotions were in turmoil now. He felt light headed suddenly, unable to take in the news.

It was his ultimate goal to make the Hunter fall in love with him, and he succeeded in doing so. But his plans for the Hunter _**after**_ he falls in love with him aren't pretty. He was to break him slowly, kill him, and make him wish he was never born. But right after he heard Atemu's confessions, he doesn't feel the elation. Instead, he was bewildered and couldn't handle the situation he was in.

When Atemu had confessed, he felt something stirring inside him. A sensation that he never felt before… It felt nice and warm though. He was happy, but not that kind of happiness whereby he was about to kill his enemy. But something else…

" No!" Bakura cried to himself mentally as he ran away from the game shop.

While tearing down the streets, Bakura could see flashes of Atemu in his head. His smile, his tears, his dangerous mood, his—darn it! He can't stop himself from thinking him! It's like a disease spreading through his whole body now. He not only could see Atemu in his head, he could feel everything of him. The first time when they had set eyes on each other in school, when they first touched each other, when they first kissed…

Bang!

He had banged into someone while running. The sun is nearly setting now. He needs blood soon. He could feel himself turning more and more vampiric. He hadn't drunk fresh blood for a very long time. He needs blood now…but perhaps, he could rush back to the hotel in time to drink the refrigerated blood he had kept…

" Sorry! I didn't mean to bang into you like—Hey! Bakura-kun!"

Bakura saw a near replica of himself right in front of him. This is… Ryou?

" Are you alright? You look so pale," Ryou said as he held Bakura up.

" Hey thanks. By the way, why are you out here" Bakura managed weakly, keeping close attention to the veins on Ryou's neck.

" Well, I supposed I could come out of my house to buy myself some dinner can't I?" Ryou replied then added, " What about you?"

" I…I just came back from the game shop," Bakura answered, swallowing hard.

" If that's the case, I'll get going now. You look very sick. Do rest well," Ryou said, then walked away, leaving Bakura behind.

The sun had dropped down the horizon…

" Well, I guess this isn't goodbye for now," Bakura hissed, suddenly fangs and claws sprouting out, eyes turning a hellish red as he turned and trailed behind Ryou…

_**Author's notes: Well, I guess I have to end here for now. Please review! I'm sorry for any errors or whatsoever, because I typed this in a hurry. **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's notes: Hey yo. Just to tell you readers I'm not dead yet. So terribly sorry for the lack of updates (I don't know how many times I've said that…). There's just too many never-ending homework and tests, and I just don't have the heart and time to update my stories. But anyways, here's chapter 17 of the story. I've typed this in April, but due to some circumstances, I never got to finish it till now, so apologies to all of you. Thank you to previous reviewers! I really appreciate the reviews. **_

_**After looking through the last chapter, I was so ashamed of myself… The whole chapter was typed in a rush, and it seems so…not right… So, I apologize here. Well, I hope this chapter will turn out to be better than the previous. So please read and review, although I have to say I'm in no right to say that due to my lack of updates, and I'm not even sure if any of you is still following the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters.**_

Atemu woke up in cold sweat as he surveyed his surroundings. He could hear his heart pounding loudly and the blood gushing in his ears as he grabbed for his clock and read the time.

2:15…

Sighing, Atemu got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The floorboards creaked and hissed in the silent night as he padded on them. Shivering due to the cold, Atemu grabbed for a cup, filled it up with water before gulping it down and went back to his room. Sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chin, he tried to recall the nightmare that woke him up. However, all that came were only some blurred scenes in his mind. Closing his, Atemu buried his head in his arms as he thought hard.

_Flashes of a blue striped shirt and a neck stained crimson… a pair of fear-filled brown eyes stared at him before it blanked out…then…_

Gasping, Atemu's eyes flew open, nails digging into his palms, drawing blood. That shirt…that pair of eyes… He swear he'd seen it somewhere… He _**has**_ to remember. Something in his guts somehow nudged him that it is important, but he couldn't figure out why is it important. Frustrated Atemu fell back onto his bed, arms sprawled looking at the window.

~~~ Meanwhile~~~

Smacking his lips, licking the trail of blood that dripped from his mouth, Bakura stared at the body on the floor with satisfaction. That was indeed good blood, the best he had for ages since the kill of that small kid back then, but not as nice as the Hunter's. Since having a taste of Atemu's blood, he can't find satisfaction in other blood or food. It seemed as if he's addicted to the blood as if it was some drug, and that wasn't anything to celebrate for. There are many troubled emotions that he felt recently, and those do not feel like his feelings. However, he can't place whether it's a foreign conscious or it's his mind playing tricks with him.

Straightening his shirt, making sure there's no blood visible on his shirt, he turned and was about to go. His bloodlust was now gone, and he could think straight finally. Conscious had raised its ugly head, telling him how sad Atemu might feel knowing his friend had died, but no, he won't regret. Not tonight. An eye for an eye. Atemu had staked his brother in the most fashionable way. Killing his best friend could only be civil to return him the favor.

A thought struck him as he turned and look back at the cold corpse on the ground.

Walking back to the body again, he bent down, lifting the body on the ground, brushing away the white strands of hair that were stained with blood away from the pale and cold face. Maybe…maybe…

* * *

_A red haze filled his mind and everything went black, then…a sharp blow punched him in the mind as he felt his body pumping with life. Life that is so unnatural but powerful at the same time. He opened his eyes, then stared into a pair of glinting eyes then- _

RING! RING! RING!

Atemu jerked awake, gasping, clutching his chest. What was that? It felt as if he had died, then was resurrected. The feeling of the power, the blood, the essence of life pumping through his body felt so real. What's happening now? Peering around, he realized he had knocked his alarm clock down to the floor, and it gave a deafening crash that echoed through the whole game shop.

Wincing at the loud crash, he got out of bed, then slowly bend down to pick up the spoilt clock. It's 6a.m. in the morning, and Yuugi wasn't up yet.

" Guess that I'll be the one to make us breakfast…" Atemu muttered to himself, getting off his bed, grabbing a towel and staggered to the bathroom. Stripping off the sweat-saturated shirt he had been wearing, he stepped into the showers and let the cold, merciless water slash him at the skin. Last evening's scenes had replayed themselves in his mind. He should not have confessed to Bakura so recklessly. He doesn't know whether Bakura had felt the same for him, and was afraid to be hurt once more. The relationship with Kaiba was heart-breaking enough, and he had sworn not to be so stupid and be hurt again. Moreover, Bakura still seemed suspicious despite the time he had with him together.

However, there's something attractive yet mysterious about Bakura that had drawn him. Was it his charisma, or was it his magnetic eyes? Shaking his head, he stepped out of the showers after turning the tap close and wiped himself with the tower before dressing himself. Brushing his teeth, he inspected himself in the mirror and what greeted him was his own image with dark and heavy rimmed eyes and a pale face. His crimson eyes were also bloodshot, which added to the intensity of his eyes.

Sighing, he threw the tower at his image before going down to the kitchen. Before doing so, he poked his head inside Yuugi's room, and saw that he was still asleep. Making a mental note to wake him up later, Atemu entered the kitchen and rummaged in the shelves and fridge before satisfying himself to making pancake for breakfast today.

" Hmm…that smells nice bro," Yuugi smiled as he yawned, entering the kitchen.

" Hey, you're awake. Have a good sleep?" Atemu replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he saw Yuugi's messy hair.

" Yeah. Hurry up with the pancakes! I'm starving!" Yuugi said, peering over at Atemu's shoulders.

" Wash yourself up before you say anything!" Atemu replied, as he pushed Yuugi out of the kitchen.

" Anyway, when is Grampa coming back from his trip?" Yuugi piped up suddenly.

That got Atemu stunned as he froze on the spot, know knowing what to say. What could he possibly tell him? He remembered the time when their parents had died, Yuugi had cried hardly for both of them and had numbed himself from the world. It was after Grampa who had came out and acknowledged them as his grandsons before Yuugi finally smiled again. What would happen this time if he told Yuugi Grampa had died, by his own hands?

" Um…bro, you all right?"

" I'm…I'm alright," Atemu replied, then forced a smile, " Go hurry! The pancakes are going to burn!"

" Where's Ryou? How come I didn't see him anywhere?" Yuugi asked as he looked around the classroom.

Atemu looked at the empty seat where Ryou was supposed to be. Yeah, it's weird. Ryou rarely skip school and was usually the first to arrive in class way before school starts. Shrugging, Atemu went to his seat and took out his history textbook and began reading it. Yuugi was also doing the same thing, however, he kept throwing glances out at the window, hoping to see a familiar snowy white haired teen.

The door opened and Atemu looked up, thinking it might be Ryou, but instead was met with the chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much. Bakura walked in, all radiant and energetic as he plopped into his seat next beside him.

" Good morning," Atemu greeted uncertainly, suddenly feeling awkward. " Have a good night sleep?"

Bakura turned towards him, and then gave a shrug. " I guess it was quite alright, considering I have a whole night to myself fantasizing you and your naked body after you said those words to me."

Atemu blushed immediately at the mention of last night's events then hit playfully at Bakura's head. " You dirty-"

" What do I see here?" came Yuugi's high-pitched giggle as he looked up from his book, having a malicious gleam in his eyes.

" Oh shut up," Atemu replied and looked at his watch, then turned serious. " Ryou still isn't here. It's almost 8."

Bakura flinched a little at the mention of the white haired boy. He knew exactly where the young petite boy was, which is right in the basement of some factory. He had deliberately left him there. Making a mental note to check up on his new pet some time later, Bakura put on a worried face.

" What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" he asked, trying to sound natural.

" He's not in school today. It isn't like him to skip school," Atemu replied.

" Maybe he's sick or something," Bakura suggested.

" He'd have call us if he was sick," Yuugi said.

" I think you two are just being paranoid," Bakura concluded the conversation.

More students had flooded into the classroom, and loud chatting could be heard. People rushed in at the nick of time before the subject teacher reached the classroom, and some were busy discussing the previous homework they were supposed to have done at home. Atemu looked at the door and out the corridors in hope to see his white-haired friend. A feeling of unease settled on his stomach as he churned in worry. He didn't know why, but he felt that something is terrible wrong. Perhaps it was the fact that he had not had a goodnight sleep, and the dreams were haunting him.

" You look sick today," Bakura noted quietly at the side.

" I'm fine," Atemu managed to force a smile on his face.

Bakura stared at him for another long moment before looking away. The teacher had come into the class and started droning for the rest of the period. The day went on and finally, it came to their last lesson of the day—biology.

Atemu had already fallen asleep during the last lesson. Bakura didn't bother waking him up though. He was busy inspecting Atemu's palm. The thin scars had uniformly grazed his palm, and immediately, he knew that Atemu must have had a rough night sleeping. But why?

Atemu's head was dropping from left to right, then finally settled itself nicely on the desk as he continued sleeping. The teacher was oblivious to the amount of people sleeping in his class. He continued droning about bacteria.

_He opened his eyes, then stared into a pair of glinting eyes then recognition filled his mind. His vision is still blurry, but he could tell. He could tell whom the pair of eyes had belonged to. His master…raising his hand, he attempted to rub his eyes to see clearer. However, he saw his hand. Instead of the normal nails he had claws. Something sparked in his mind. His fingers flew to his mouth, to his teeth. He felt them. Fangs… sharp canines had grown out from his gum. Everything went black as screamings could be heard. _

Jumping up, Atemu started screaming, then tear his way out of the classroom. The teacher was initially shocked by the sudden chaos as students too leapt to their feet and rushed towards the door, trying to catch sight of Atemu. Sensing something wrong, Yuugi wanted to follow him too, but was stopped by Bakura who shook his head and ran out himself.

" CLASS! Settle back to your seats if you don't want to risk a detention! Atema-or what's-his-name-is will be fine since our snow-white friend had gone to see him. Now settle down!" the teacher bellowed, sending everybody back to their seats.

" I guess our poor friend there was frightened of bacteria after all…"

* * *

Atemu ran into the nearby restroom and grabbed at the basin, staring into the mirror, inspecting his reflection frantically. Fangs…fangs…he see no fangs. Lifting his upper lips forcefully up, he tried to get a better look at his gum, trying to see if there's anything abnormal about him. Finding nothing strange with his teeth, he eyes went to his hands. No claws…

Crying in relief, he dropped to the floor and leant against the wall, sobbing into his arms. What's the matter with him? Why is he having these weird dreams? The living dead had never haunted him in his dream before. But recently, he had been waking up every night due to those dreams. Is he becoming paranoid that he might turn into a vampire after seeing what happened to Grampa?

The door was pushed open, and Atemu looked up, poised for attack. Bakura came in cautiously, then looked around until his eyes fell on Atemu.

" What happened? You'd scare everyone in class!" Bakura said angrily as he reached for him, see the tear-streaked face then h is expression softened.

" Was it a bad dream?"

Nodding, Atemu burst into fresh tears again. Bakura took him in his arms awkwardly, patting his back.

" I have these terrible dreams recently. I can't remember them mostly, but they're always about vampires. Just now, I dreamt that I have turned into one of them. The fangs…the claws…" Atemu stopped in midsentence, choking on his tears.

Bakura froze, unable to say anything.

" I'm scared! After seeing what Grampa had turned into, I'm really scared! It might happen to me, or worst, Yuugi! I don't want that to happen! It'll be too painful. I don't wan-"

Atemu was stopped by a rough kiss from Bakura.

" Stop blabbering already. This is not like you. Get a grip on yourself and don't let yourself go!" Bakura hissed, and pushed his lips deeper into Atemu, sucking and biting.

" Sto-"

" You told me that you love me didn't you? I'll give you my answer. Here, right now," Bakura growled, pinning Atemu on the tiled-flooring of the restroom. " Don't resist."

And this time, Atemu didn't even struggle when Bakura undid his belt.

_**Author's notes: Yays! Finally have the time to finish this chapter, thanks to a flu. How was the chapter? Please review! **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Author's notes: Hi there everyone, I'm back again, this time with chapter 18 of the story. Heh heh. Sorry to leave the last chapter hanging there! I know how much you readers hate those cliffhangers, but to be honest, I'm quite satisfied with the last chapter, so here's more of it!**_

_**It was after much consideration before I decided to write this chapter this way. I had not planned to put any sexual content inside, but Shiroi-chan had somehow sparked the thought for me to do so. First attempt on lemons, so please be kind and give me some feedbacks! I know it ain't good, but please forgive me because it really the very first time I'm writing it. A big thank you to all my previous reviewers! You guys made me happy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Bakura's fingers trailed along Atemu's navel, causing shivers to run down his spine. He was pinned hardly onto the tiled floor, helpless. Bakura's weight had forbidden him to even move a muscle, and he could only submit himself to him. Every touch from him was like ice and fire, zabbing him through the skin, sending spasm to his muscles. Bakura had pressed his lips onto his again, this time softer than the two previous times, slowly trailing down his jaw line, then his neck. He paused at his throat for a second, and then went up to face him again, breathlessly murmuring in his ear.

" Release me. I can't take it much a longer," he hissed, a feral growl coming deep from his throat. It made Atemu shivered inwardly as Bakura slowly maneuvered his hands in circles, slowly dropping down and down until he reach his belt and unbuckle it.

His hands trembled as he caress along Bakura's pants' zipper, and gasped as Bakura groaned and grope him, hard but soft at the same time. He moaned in Bakura's shoulder blades, only to receive yet another touch from him. Need and frustration burst through him as part of him begged for Bakura's fingers to unzip his goddamned pants and take him hard, while part of him screams to him to stop this sinful act in the school toilet.

As if sensing his dilemma, Bakura pulled back, panting softly. The school bell had rung and thunderous footsteps were heard along the corridors of the school.

" Why did you stop?" Atemu heaved, breathing painfully.

" You seemed to-" Bakura started, but immediately grabbed him and shoved him into one of the cubicles, then locked both of them inside, hand clasping over Atemu's mouth.

Atemu struggled for a while, and then stopped when Bakura whispered.

" Shh… I heard someone coming," he cooed in his ears before nibbling on the earlobes, sucking them.

" St…"

" Remember. Don't resist," Bakura reminded him, pushing him to the cubicle door, leaving him no space to wriggle out.

True to his words, someone came into the restroom, then silence was heard before the footsteps went distant again. Bakura frowned as he heard the door close, but immediately revert his attention back to Atemu, slowly and skillfully, he began peeling off Atemu's jacket and threw it on the toilet bowl cover. Slithering his fingers down, he popped open each button of the white suit shirt on Atemu, exposing his chest, then slowly his whole torso.

Time seemed to have stopped for Atemu as Bakura slowly inspect his body with his skilled tongue. The wet, slick muscle trailed along his collarbone, then the next thing he knew, Bakura had latched himself on his left nipple, sucking and licking is till it turned hard. His hands were on his own, roaming about Bakura's shirt, slipping underneath it, drawing circles around. Bakura gave another deep growl, only this time, it was a growl of satisfaction and desire. He pushed himself into Atemu, closing in on any gap that had separate them, and his time, he pinned Atemu's arms in the door with one arm, above his head.

" Pretty, pretty," he purred contentedly, using his teeth to slid Atemu's white shirt down to his shoulders, causing Atemu to convulse suddenly, not due to cold, but due to how Bakura's eyes marveled him. His pants are getting tighter and tighter, and it's a wonder why they didn't burst. He too could fell Bakura's own erection pressing hardly on his, causing need to surge through him like electricity.

" Maybe we shouldn't be doing thi-"

Bakura sealed Atemu's mouth with a long, wet and deep kiss.

" Tell me again. Say that you love me," Bakura breathed, finally unzipping Atemu's pants, releasing him.

" Really, it isn't-"

" You didn't mean it yesterday? You didn't love me?" Bakura murmured, slipping his hands inside Atemu's boxers, stroking his erection tenderly.

" I…I-"

" Just repeat yourself. I want to hear it again," Bakura urged, releasing his grip on Atemu's arms, pulling his pants and boxers down,. The sight before him made him sigh with content as he placed another kiss on Atemu's lips.

" Just say it. If you don't, I won't continue," Bakura threatened silently, teasing with the skin of Atemu's cock, making him moan uncontrollably, then added, " You and I know it'll be painful to stop right here, but I can endure with it."

Atemu hissed with his pain as Bakura rubbed hard on him. The need, the frustration, and the pain are driving him to the edge of insanity. Why is Bakura suddenly getting so…so…

" Why?" Atemu gasped, feeling tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall. Blinking them away angrily, he cursed himself for being so aroused, so worked up. Can't he tell that he meant it? Why is he torturing him like that?

Slicking a finger inside Atemu, Bakura stared at him, his magnetic eyes showing uncertainty and hurt for the first time. What does this mean? Why is he refusing to say it? The three words! He is willing to sacrifice anything for him. He really is.

" Why are you hesitating? I just wanted to be sure," Bakura rasped, his voice shaking. " Or are you lying to me?"

The question is blunt and merciless, like a knife. Atemu could sense the hurt, the coldness in Bakura's voice. Growling furiously, he pushed Bakura back hardly, causing him to land on the toilet cover with his back. Before Bakura could even pull himself up, Atemu pressed his whole weight on him, face hovering inches before his.

" Don't say that! I meant everything I've said, so…so…" Atemu choked, fresh tears pouring out from his eyes as he slides to the floor, legs sprawling helplessly. " So don't say I don't love you! I love you! I really do! But I…I don't want to be a one-night stand! I have to be sure you fell the same way. I don't want to be cheate-"

His words died off as Bakura embraced him tightly, nuzzling his face in his hair, breathing deeply. In response, he returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Bakura, still sniffing. Bakura licked his tears away, his hands twirling Atemu's hair softly, cooing comforting words in his ears.

" Shh. it's okay. Don't cry. I'm sorry," Bakura said. This feeling is so foreign to him that he doesn't know how to manage it. He is unsure whether Atemu had meant what he had said, but Atemu doesn't look like he's lying. Confusion filled his mind and he can't think straight, especially when all the blood is rushing south. Lust is slowly driving him to the edge, and he can't control it. Before he realizes anything, his pants were released. Atemu had unzipped them, hands wrapped around his neck.

" I love you, Bakura. Make love to me," he whispered softly, lips slowly pressing on Bakura's. His eyes were blazing with lust that mirrored his own. If anybody had told him he would be making love to a Hunter, he would have that person slaughtered on the spot.

However, right now, in this cubicle, here he was, caught in the web of the Hunter, on the verge of having sex with him His body is reacting with Atemu's, regardless of his suppression. Those words, ' I love you Bakura, make love to me.' are like poison, running through his veins, they were spoken so seductively, so alluringly. Especially when Atemu said his name. It sounded so different, so filled with emotions that he had never felt before. The syllables of his name fell so nicely on Atemu's lips that he wants to hear them over and over again, especially when he screams for him.

Shifting his position, he pushed Atemu onto the toilet seat, his arousal basking in glory. Like spiders dancing across the soft smooth skin of Atemu, his fingers caress him as he leans his face forward, eyes in contact with the crimson ones of Atemu, his tongue flicking out, tasting the skin of Atemu's erection. Arching his back, panting painfully, Atemu tried to find something to hold onto, but his hands met with nothing. Bakura's tongue is working itself deeper and deeper into him, and he could feel that he is going to ejaculate soon. This is too much for him, never had he felt so aroused, so lustful before, even when he was with Kaiba. Involuntary moans came out from his mouth, only enticing Bakura even more. He took Atemu's arms and wrapped it around him, " Grab tight," he said, then took Atemu's length into his mouth and began to suck.

Waves of convulsion and satisfied relief flooded through him as Bakura continued sucking him, his nails dug deep into Bakura's back, drawing blood, but Bakura didn't seemed to care. In reply, his mouth latched onto Atemu like a leech, sucking him as if his life depended on it. Unable to take it, Atemu felt a scream tore through his throat, and then Bakura's name flew from his mouth. Bakura glanced up, seeing Atemu's arched head as he screamed his name, a sense of triumph washed through him.

Releasing his mouth from Atemu's cock, Bakura crushed his lips onto him, tongue exploring the cavity of his mouth, tasting him. He smiled as Atemu returned the kiss with passion as both of their tongue fought for dominance. As in reply, Bakura pressed himself had onto him. He had been anticipating this for a long time. The excruciating pain he felt in his erection is driving him near insanity. Spreading Atemu's legs apart, Bakura held his gaze on him, demanding for his full attention. He wants him to know his answer, to see him take him hard. He wants to, but was afraid it'd hurt Atemu. He wants to, and will show him that he is capable of loving him passionately.

" Come into me. I want to feel all of you in me," Atemu smothered, voice husky and eyes smoked. Without warning, Bakura slid into him, causing him to gasp loudly and wild screams of pleasure escaped from him. Atemu's hands started thrashing wildly before they settled on his back again, this time drawing into his back deeper and deeper.

" Ba-Bakura!…Harder…!" Atemu cried as Bakura went in deeper, pumping faster and faster into him. Another hoarse cry escaped him. His whole body felt as if it was lit with fire. Bakura's fingers were brushing his hips callously, causing him to gasp with pleasure. He pulled Bakura's face close to his as he planted feverish kisses on his throat. He arched hi body closer to Bakura and felt him increase his strokes. An inarticulate cry burst out from his mouth as he collapsed against Bakura's chest, breathing painfully. Bakura pulled out from him, sweat mingling with Atemu's as he press him against his chest. He felt every part of his body waking up to the need of desire. Something deep inside him is urging him to open his vein and let Atemu drink HIS blood. Fighting it, Bakura took Atemu's jacket and wrapped it around his lithe form, hugging him tightly. All this had given a new meaning to their relationship, and Bakura could care less about what's going to happen next. He just knew that right now, he had claimed his property. Atemu is his, and only his. He's not going to let anybody snatch him away. Never.

" Thank you," Atemu moaned softly into Bakura's embrace.

And before Bakura could even control himself, he said it gently, " I love you."

Smiling in exhaustion, and satisfaction, Atemu brushed a kiss on Bakura's lips mumbling the same words before darkness took him. Staring at him, his fingers stroking through his hair, Bakura felt his heart being weighed down by heavy rocks.

His first love. His first time. He could only wish it will be worth it.

Kaiba was devastated. He was in the middle of his calculus lesson when a series of hysterical screaming reach his ears. The whole class had jumped out of their seats, rushing to the door, hoping to see the commotion. Somebody had shouted that's it's a Mutoh. But which one? The answer came as quickly as lightning when another voice shouted 'Bakura'.

Shocked, Kaiba wanted to dash out of the classroom and chase Atemu. However, the teacher threatened to give detention to whomever that leave their seats or make another sound. Looking at his watch, Kaiba was glad that lesson is about to end soon. He had heard from classmates that Bakura had entered the restroom, following the Mutoh. All sorts of images stared forming in his mind. What is Bakura going to do? Why didn't Atemu heed his advice? What if…what if…

" Ring!" Finally! That accursed bell had finally rung. Not bothering to keep his books, Kaiba dashed out into the corridors, to the restroom.

Which restroom? Which one is it…this…no…this…yes! Stopping dead in his tracks, Kaiba hesitated at the door. What's happening inside? Is that sucker vampire drinking from Atemu? Or…or are they doing something else? His hands were at the door, ready to push it open, but through the midst of the crowd of students thundering behind him he heard him loud and clear, piercing from all sounds.

" _Release me. I can't take it much longer." _

He took a step back. Suddenly, de didn't want to know what's inside. He heard a soft and low gasp and he knew it all too well. Anger shook through him as he walked up and pushed the door open, and—

It's empty…

Bewildered, Kaiba walked in stealthily and surveyed the surroundings. No one…wait. A cubicle was closed and he could see shadows from it/ he didn't want to believe this. But evidence laid itself faithfully in front of him like a loyal dog. He didn't want to have a double confirmation. He just wanted out.

The first thing Atemu saw when his eyes opened were two pools of melted chocolate. Hands raising up, rubbing his eyes, more form was seen and he realized the pools of chocolate were framed with snowy white hair that fell to his face, softly and fittingly.

The next thing he know, Bakura had buried his face in his neck, nibbling softly on the soft skin there. Heard arched back, Atemu groaned painfully as he felt pain in his lower regions.

" You're going to limp for days," Bakura purred in satisfaction, tracing Atemu's jaw line with his tongue, leaving it slick and moist.

" Where am I?" Atemu asked drowsily as he tired to get up from under Bakura.

" Why do I feel a sense of déjà vu?" Bakura chuckled then place a soft kiss on Atemu's lips. " You're in my room."

_He could feel his blood surging in his veins. Pure energy, so dark, so powerful. He rose from the cold cement floor, eyes gleaming red. His stomach felt so empty and dormant that it hurt. _

_Blood…he wants fresh blood, and an image is already forming within his mind. Somebody…someone he knew, and had special feelings for._

He smiled.

_**Author's notes: And we're done with his chapter! Forgive me for the amateur attempted lemon… I've really got no experience in writing it…. well, this might be the last time I'm posting a chapter for this before my exams start, so it might take me a while to update next time. But as always, please review! **_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's notes: Yo readers. I'm finally back with the next chapter. Exams are long over, and I managed to get the subject combinations I wanted so much that I'm so happy. Well, I could actually update this story earlier, but due to some unforeseen circumstances that depressed me for a while, it got delayed, so I appreciate those of you who waited so patiently for this chapter!**_

_**Well, seemed like I'm not bashed by the lemon in the previous chapter, meaning that it's a good sign. Thank you for all my reviewers and those who actually took the hassle to continue reading this story until today! Hugs and kisses to all of you! Well, here's chapter 19. Read and enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

Kaiba paced around his study room, hands clenched, teeth gritted tightly together. He refused to believe what he had witnessed yesterday. Hadn't he warned Atemu about that bloodsucker? Why had he chosen that bloodsucker over him? Couldn't he, the Hunter, sense that there's something terribly wrong with Bakura?

This couldn't go on. It must be stopped, and he, Seto Kaiba will put a stop to this. Grabbing his bag, he stomped out of the room and made his way to school, heart and mind set.

* * *

Yuugi was making his way to school alone. He was extra early today and was alone due to the fact that Atemu didn't return home for the whole of yesterday's night. He would have called the police if it's not for the phone call this morning from Bakura saying that he was with Atemu and he was fine. Though knowing that Atemu was with Bakura, his heart still wasn't at ease, and he wanted to reach school faster to see him in person.

He was worried for his brother. Ever since Atemu had discovered he was the vampire hunter, he had risked his life to protect the citizens by hunting down the vampires in this town. Yuugi was terribly afraid that he might never see his brother again after a night's hunt; therefore he always made it a point to wait till Atemu gets home every night. Recently, Atemu seemed to be having recurring nightmares. Although he hadn't mentioned it to him, he could hear him panting and occasional cries at night. Yuugi had wanted to ask him about it, but was afraid that it might upset his brother.

Yesterday's incident had proved that his theory on the nightmares had been correct. It was so frightening to see Atemu suddenly jumping up from his seat, screaming bloody murder and rushed off. It absolutely wasn't anything Atemu would do in the past. Something must have happened to cause this transition. Something terrible…

On another note, Yuugi was quite worried for Grampa too. It had been nearly three months since Grampa had went to the supposedly overseas trip, and he had not made any forms of contacts to reach them. Could it be that something had happened to him during the trip? He had the slightest idea that Atemu always seemed to be avoiding the topic when he mentioned Grampa. Could it be that Grampa was hiding something that he didn't want him to know, therefore he told Atemu not to tell? Or could it be Atemu not wanting to tell him something?

Sighing, Yuugi felt his heart heaving. There were so many problems for him to worry about! He wished Ryou was around to listen to him rant all these problems like he always did in the past. However, Ryou seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth just like how Grampa did. What the hell was happening now? Everyone around him seemed to be disappearing slowly, and Yuugi couldn't help but think it's no coincidence. Was it Atemu's involvement in the vampires that caused this to happen?

Sucked in his thoughts, Yuugi failed to notice the black limo that was tailing him at the street. He was about to make a turn to a short cut to get to school when men in black suits appeared out of nowhere and captured him just like how kidnappers did in bad movie rejects.

"Let me go! Let me g-"

Before he even knew it, he was thrown roughly into the black limo, only to come face to face with somebody unexpected—Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"Shh…don't cry…"

Atemu was wrapped up in Bakura's arms as Bakura patted his back softly, his lips on his ears as he muttered words of consolation into them. He had woken up once again due to a nightmare, and though Bakura was comforting, he did not feel alright. His face was streaked with tears once again, and he began thinking this must have been a daily routine for him nowadays. He was frightened by the nightmare. It was even more vivid this time. In the nightmare, he was in an abandoned factory. Everything was very dark, but somehow, his five senses seemed to have improved dramatically, enabling him to see well, even in the dark. He could hear movements in the shadows as well, the movements of small mice scurrying pass.

Although he couldn't remember what the nightmare was mostly about, he could still feel the fear in his heart, because one thing for certain, in the nightmare, he was a vampire. To be clearer, he is looking out through a vampire's eyes, and this vampire felt familiar to him. If it's not for the sudden jolting awake of him, he would have remembered who the vampire was (or so he thought). It was rather lucky that Bakura was with him at that moment, or he'd have gone berserk from the terror.

Rubbing the tears away from his eyes, Atemu forced a smile up his face as he told Bakura he was fine, and he needn't worry. Bakura's eyes lingered on him for a while before he ruffled Atemu's hair and released him, letting him rest on the bed.

"I'll go take a shower first before going to school. Do you want to join me?" Bakura queried, his eyes shining mischievously.

"I wouldn't want to be assaulted by you again would I?" Atemu replied, indicating to his sore body, only earning himself a stroke at his groin, causing him to convulse violently before beating Bakura's hand away in feigned anger.

"So that means you're not coming?" Bakura sighed in disappointment that Atemu knew was fake and went to the closet to grab a fresh set of uniform and a towel.

Atemu rolled to his stomach and watched Bakura's action with his head resting on his hands, elbows propped. "I might consider to, if your behaviour meets my expectations."

Bakura smirked as he crossed the room and bend to his knees, facing Atemu, hands cupping his face, pulling him for a kiss. Atemu blushed and tried to squirm back, but decided to give in. Hell…even after making love to Bakura, he still felt shy around him. Bakura's thumb swiped his lips as he leant closer for the kiss, which Atemu had anticipated, then pulled back suddenly, a victorious grin etched on his face.

"There! Does it meet to your expectations, my dear?" Bakura chuckled as he proceeded to the bathroom.

"You! Don't ever wish that I'll go in!" Atemu exclaimed indignantly, face still flushed.

Bakura replied with a laugh and closed the door, leaving Atemu feeling stupid and embarrassed by the encounter. Huffing, he laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling and at the dim yellow light. It seemed to be getting brighter and brighter as he stared at it, making him annoyed. Turning his gaze away, he listened to the sound of running water in the bathroom.

Bakura let the water run down his body as he leant against the wall, one hand in his hair, thinking hard. He admitted he was acting rashly the day before, but thinking back, he found it all worthwhile. However, this made things difficult to end. Would he really bear to kill Atemu? Or perhaps he could forget about the revenge and let life goes on normally with Atemu?

It was a special feeling he had with the Hunter. Something so different and new, that it scares him sometimes. He had felt a special connection between him and the Hunter, a connection that seemed too painful for him to break. Earlier on, he could feel his new pet, Ryou, stirring. It was normal, as he was the one who blooded him. With Ryou turned, his plans seemed to take another great step ahead to the downfall of Atemu. If he had known this would be happening, he would not have turned the boy.

Frustrated at the situation he was in, Bakura could only growl angrily at himself. A sudden flash of movement alarmed him, caused him to spin around. He had not heard Atemu entering, so what was it? Eyes scanning around, he saw nothing, but a misted mirror and the usual facilities you can find in a bathroom. Frowning, Bakura scanned the area once again, and found himself in shock.

There, at the foggy mirror, he could see a faint replica of himself, staring back with equal shock.

* * *

"Who do you think you are, manhandling me in this manner? I demand an explanation!" Yuugi said, displeasure etched on his face as he glared at Kaiba. Through the window, he could see that the limo was slowly proceeding to their school.

"Shut up and listen to me kid," Kaiba snapped impatiently. He had no time to dilly dally and play Mr. Nice Guy to Yuugi now, especially he had something so important on his mind.

Still keeping a scowl on his face, Yuugi leaned back onto the seat opposite Kaiba and waited for him to finish whatever he wanted to say.

"I know I have made a very bad impression, but I still-"

"Cut with the crap."

"Okay. The reason I have you here is to inform you that I think your brother is in danger." Kaiba looked steadily at Yuugi, whose scowl got cast away and was replaced with a look of worry immediately.

"What do you mean by he's in danger? Bakura just called me this morning saying that he's with him and was fine," Yuugi scoffed.

"Could we have a civilised talk? I wouldn't want you to keep shooting at me with that unfriendly tone of yours. Bakura's the reason why I say he's in danger. I suspect that he is a vampire, and he's out to harm Atemu, that's why he's going so close to him now," Kaiba said, his eyebrows knitting together at the mention of Bakura.

Giving a harsh laugh, Yuugi replied, "Don't joke with me. My brother would know it if Bakura's a vampire."

"If he had the ability to know it, he wouldn't have whore himself to that bloodsucker!" Kaiba bellowed as he punched the side of the car, face contorted with anger.

"You take that back! My brother isn't a whore! You of all people should know, you bastard! If there's anyone to blame, you're the main culprit! If you had not hurt him that way, he won't have gone to Bakura or any other one! Tell you what; I think he's better off with Bakura too!" Yuugi yelled back with matched fury, eyes blazing. He won't have anybody insulting his brother, especially Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba was speechless for a moment as Yuugi's words sunk into him. Yes, if it was not for him, this might not have happened. If-

"Let me out. I'm not staying here to listen to your barking. Let me out!" Yuugi cried as he pulled at the door.

"What about your Grampa? Don't you think there's something amiss too? I've checked, and there's no record of him leaving the country."

* * *

Atemu was looking at the teacher without really listening to what she was saying. Many of his classmates had come forward to ask him was he alright since yesterday's outburst, and he was quite annoyed by them. Bakura wasn't acting like his normal cocky self. Instead, he seemed to be brooding over something ever since he finished showering.

Today, the first thing he did was to find Yuugi and tell him he was fine, and when he reached the classroom, he realized Yuugi was with Kaiba in the classroom. Yuugi's expression was glum while Kaiba seemed to be rather smug. He asked Yuugi if Kaiba had disturbed him in any forms, but Yuugi merely shook his head and said he was glad to see him fine. After that, Yuugi seemed to be in a dark mood too. Unable to get Yuugi tell him of his problems, Atemu could only return to his seat in defeat.

Ryou was not in school yet again. That was weird for the pale-haired boy, as he almost never misses any class, even if he's ill. Troubled by the events that were happening, Atemu couldn't help but feel sick in the gut.

Yuugi was in a dilemma. Why had Atemu lied to him? Kaiba said Grampa hadn't even left the country, so where had this overseas trip come from? However, could Kaiba's words be trusted? Why would he worry about Atemu's safety anyway? He was the one who betrayed him! Why would he take the trouble to find out what had happened to Grampa?

What he could do now, was only to observe Bakura in silence. He had been doing that for the whole day, except at the times where they were in different classes. However, to do this was a painful job, because Bakura seemed to be able to notice him observing him. There had been times where he would turn his gaze from the teacher to him and hold his gaze. His eyes were a scary pair. Those brown eyes seemed to be like an endless pit, so unlike Ryou's kind ones and they unnerved him. To be serious, he had been jealous that Bakura had stolen his time with his brother together. He really was very jealous of it. Very. What would happen if Bakura was a vampire? Would Atemu stake him and come back to him as the big brother he had always known?

It's not possible for a vampire to come out during daytime; therefore humans were safe during the day. This was something that Yuugi knew from Atemu. However, Kaiba had claimed that Bakura was a vampire. This had gotten Yuugi confused. If Kaiba was right, why could Bakura come out during the day? Could Kaiba just be jealous, and wanted to spoil the relationship between Atemu and Bakura, or could he be correct?

The teacher had started handing out math assignments, instructing them to get it done, just when the school bell rang. Everyone was relieved that they'd be free of the upcoming hell as the teacher had wanted them to do the assignment on the spot as a practice for their exams just a fortnight later. People started packing their bags, and the teacher could only collect the assignments back, before dismissing the class and exiting the classroom.

"Hey bro, could we go home together today?" Yuugi approached Atemu.

"Sure, why not?" Atemu agreed, puzzled by Yuugi's question.

"I thought you might want to go with Bakura," Yuugi said meekly as Bakura looked up from his bag upon hearing the mentioning of his name. "It'd be okay for me to borrow my brother from you for the evening right?"

"Of course it'd be fine," Bakura replied as he hid a frown. He noticed that Yuugi had been acting peculiar today. He had been watching him from a distance, and Bakura could tell that something was on the kid's mind.

They bid each other goodbye at the school gate and went separate ways. Trudging back to the hotel, Bakura couldn't help but think about what he had seen earlier this morning. It wasn't possible, what he had seen. He wasn't supposed to have a reflection. That was impossible. Yet when he rubbed at the misty mirror, he could still see it. His reflection, though quite blur, but there's still a definite form and shape of him in it, staring back at him. What had happened? He tried remembering the previous encounters he had with mirrors. No, he had not seen himself in them the time when he was in the school toilet with Atemu or Kaiba though they didn't notice it. No. It only happened today.

Maybe, it's time to visit Letha again.

* * *

"Yuugi, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?" Atemu asked as they ate their dinner. It was queer for Yuugi to be not talkative. He's always chirping like a bird about many topics.

Putting down his bowl, Yuugi looked at Atemu. "Bro, tell me, where is Grampa?"

All the blood in Atemu seemed to have been drained. Did Yuugi realize what had happened?

"Kaiba told me this morning that Grampa hadn't even left the country while you told me he's on an overseas trip. Tell me bro, who should I believe?" Yuugi said quietly.

"You rather trust that guy than me?" Atemu asked in disbelief. So that's what Kaiba had told Yuugi. How dare he!

"You left me with no choice! You refused to tell me anything about Grampa and now you're blaming me for doubting you? Tell me! Did something happen to Grampa? Did he tell you not to tell me anything?" Yuugi shouted back as he banged the table with his fist.

Feeling a headache working its way to his head, Atemu stood up calmly.

"Yuugi, listen to me. I didn't want to hide anything from you. You must understand I did this for your best interest, but-"

"Just shut up! It must be Bakura who had manipulated you! You even whore yourself to him! You can as well just forget that I'm your brother and go kiss his ass! I don't give a shit about what you mean by my best interest!" Yuugi couldn't control his anger, and the words flew out before he could even take them back.

Wide-eyed, Atemu couldn't believe what he had heard. He could feel his temper rising up too. He wasn't a good-tempered person so start with, adding on to the headache he was having now, and many nights of insomnia, he felt himself yelling at the top of his voice too.

"_Whore myself_? Who do you think you are to judge me? I've done everything to protect you, protect this family, and this is what you thought about me? This is what you had felt? Do you know-"

"What do _you _know? Do you know ever since you've became a vampire hunter, _I'm_ the one worried sick every night you went out for a hunt? _I'm_ the one who always stayed up late till you come home, just to make sure you're not lying somewhere, waiting to rot? Do you know the fear _I_ always had when you didn't reach home on time? Have you ever thought about how _I_ feel? NO! Of course you wouldn't care! You're too caught up in your own stuff! Now with Bakura, you'd almost never even care about me any longer! And now, Ryou had been missing! He hadn't been attending to school, and hadn't been answering my calls! Something might have happened to him, and all you'd done is to whore yourself to Baku-"

_Slap! _

Yuugi looked at Atemu in shock as he clutched his right cheek. Disbelief was written all over his face.

"Am I still your brother in your eyes? Why do you keep using that word on me? I had thought, of all people, you should have known me the best, and know that everything I've done was for your own good! Do you think I liked hunting those bloodsuckers? Do you think I enjoyed them bursting into dust in my face every time I staked them? DO YOU THINK I LIKED IT? DO YOU? WHY DON'T YOU GO TRY HUNTING THEM? WHY DON'T YOU TRY HAVING THEM DUSTED RIGHT IN YOUR FACE? WHY DON'T YOU TRY PUTTING YOURSELF IN MY SHOES? WHY DON'T YOU-"

"You had changed! You had really changed! YOU HAD NEVER HIT ME. NEVER! I HATE YOU! GOT THAT? _**I HATE YOU**_!" Yuugi yelled at him as he kicked the chair away and rushed out of the room. A huge bang was heard as the door was slammed on its hinge.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" Atemu yelled after him as he smashed the dishes on the floor and ran to his room, trying very hard to blink away his angry tears.

* * *

Running blindly down the darkened streets, Yuugi couldn't help but let the tears stream down his cheeks. He known he had been too harsh on his brother. He shouldn't have use that term Kaiba had used on him. He didn't mean it. He really didn't. It was all spoken out in anger, and he wanted to take those words back. He could see his brother was hurt by the things he had said. However, what he had said was true too. Atemu hadn't really been noticing that he needed his big brother at times too.

He really hoped that Ryou would be alright. Nothing must happen to Ryou. Nothing. He wouldn't let anything happen to him. He really hoped he would appear now and comfort him like he always did previously.

_Crash!_

"Ryou?" Yuugi said in surprise as he saw that he had collided with a familiar figure. From the dim lights of the streets, he was quite sure it was Ryou and not Bakura. He knew that Ryou had a smaller build, and he knew him by his scent. It was Ryou!

"Yuugi…"

"Ryou! It's you! How have you been! Ryou! I just did something very bad to my brother! I-Ryou?"

Ryou had captured him in an embrace, his head buried in the nape of his neck, sniffing him.

"_Let me take all your troubles away from you."_

_**Author's notes: So we're done with this chapter! My fingers were about to break from typing so much! Yay! I've made it up to you guys for waiting so long by making this chapter longer! Though I'm quite happy with the chapter, there's still a part that I don't quite like, and that is the part where Atemu and Yuugi was quarrelling. I'm not that good in quarrels as I don't get into them, so it's quite difficult to type that part out. What do you guys think about it? Yuugi seemed to be so OOC now… Well, tell me what you guys think about it! **_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's notes: Ho ho ho! Merry belated Christmas my dear friends! As a gift to all of you, I decided to update! Thank you to all readers and reviewers! As always, I appreciate it a lot! Well, here's chapter 20, and I hope it'd turn out to be good! It isn't as long as the previous one, but I guess it's quite alright. **_

_**Last chapter was rather more about each of the character's thoughts and feelings that it lacked many conversations except for the argument I managed to pull out at the last part. Well, there had been reviewers telling me not to turn Yuugi…hmm… actually, the initial plan was for him to be turned, but after reading the reviews, I guessed I could make some changes to it. Well, so enjoy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

"You really saw that?"

"Yes. Kura-kins was kissing that Hunter boy. I have to admit that the Hunter was quite pretty."

"As pretty as me?"

"Well, prettier than you, I supposed."

That earned the taller of the blonde a smack on the head as the both of them made their way into the garden. As if right on cue, the door to the house opened, and an old woman came out as she greeted them warmly.

"My dears! How long have I not seen you two? Come on in, come on in!" Letha greeted as she patted the two blondes on their backs and led them into the house and had them seated.

"I take it that you two didn't come just to visit me? Master Malik and Master Marik?" Letha said as she looked at them, her wise eyes twinkling.

"Aye, Letha. There are rebels in the Council that wanted to overthrow the Lord," the shorter of the blonde, Malik, said as he leant forward.

"And your reason for finding me is?"

"We want you to tell him this. He had been away for too long, caught up in his twisted revenge that he didn't even come to any meeting," Malik replied as Marik nodded rather gravely, his lips pursed.

"I suppose I'll tell him. I have a feeling he'll come to me again," Letha replied as she rubbed the two blondes' hands. "You two take care too. I'm sure he'd be happy to see some of his family."

The blondes smiled sadly but shook their head. "We should be going back soon, to monitor the situation. Just help us tell him that he'd have our full support okay? Thank you Letha."

"I will, my child. Hope to see you soon," she replied sadly as she sent both of them out, looking at their backs before they vanished into the night.

* * *

Atemu was worried as he paced about his room. It was already late in the night, and Yuugi wasn't back yet! Where could he have been to? He admitted he had been too harsh on that slap, and the things he had said. He hadn't done it on purpose, and all he wanted now, was to have his brother back at home, safely tucked in bed. He could understand fully now what Yuugi had meant about being worried sick when he hadn't come home on time.

Oh gods, why couldn't he just control his temper earlier on? If he had just listened to Yuugi and never retaliate back, he wouldn't have run out without warning. Worse still, he had even told him not to come back! What if Yuugi met with a mishap outside? What if he met one of the vampires? What if-

A loud bang was heard and Atemu could hear the footsteps going to Yuugi's room. Running to his door hurriedly, he grabbed the knob and opened it. Yuugi was trudging to his bedroom, looking rather dazed and tired, not even looking at Atemu. In fact, he doesn't even seem as if he knew Atemu was standing there.

Sighing in relief, Atemu closed his door. It doesn't matter if his brother doesn't talk to him. As long as he is back in one piece safely, it'd be alright. Fatigue took over him as he walked to his bed and collapsed into it. As long as Yuugi is fine, he'd be fine… That had been the last thought on his mind before he was captured in another nightmare.

However, what he failed to see was the two punctures that were still stained with blood on Yuugi's neck.

* * *

Licking his lips, still quite fond of the blood that had once stained them, Ryou made his way back to the basement of the abandoned factory. Yuugi…his blood was delicious, and he had grown to like them. It was his very first intake of blood since he was changed, and he could already feel the power that was slowly regenerating him from within. It must have been a wise choice to keep Yuugi alive. Like that, he could keep on drinking his blood and sustain himself.

He knew from deep within, there was a reason why he had liked Yuugi's blood so much, and why he had kept him alive. That was because before he died, he had actually loved him so dearly. His heart aches to be with him right at the moment. However, something dark had twisted that love and right now, all he could think of was how to get more blood from Yuugi. More blood equates to more power…

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Bakura looked at the mirror in front of him over and over again, still bewildered. The faint reflection was still there. He had not find Letha yet. He wanted to solve this problem by himself before seeking help from the others. Somehow, he had felt Ryou waking up, drinking blood from Yuugi. Though Yuugi was Atemu's brother, Bakura didn't like him very much. He didn't have much of a good impression of him anyway.

However, that was wrong of Ryou to drink from Yuugi. What if Atemu found out what had happened and dusted him? What if Ryou drained Yuugi? That would certainly leave Atemu in trauma… Luckily, Ryou seemed to have stopped himself from being overwhelmed by the bloodlust. In the end, he had hypnotized Yuugi into forgetting the blood-drinking incident and sent him home instead. That was sure a clever move…

Throwing the hand-held mirror away, Bakura rubbed his temple with his hands as he lie down on the bed. It was time to get a drink to replenish himself. However, inside his mind, there was only one person's blood he craved for. Only one.

* * *

"_Let me take all your troubles away from you_."

_He opened his mouth slightly, letting his fangs extend from his gums as he held his victim closer to him, liking the soft moan his victim was letting out. He wasn't even struggling to get away, probably confused by what he was doing. Smiling slightly, he bit tenderly into the soft skin of his neck, feeling the skin and tendons giving way to his fangs as fresh blood erupts from the two small wounds. _

_Ah…fresh blood that smelled so heavenly. He couldn't stop himself from lapping the blood that was pouring out from his victim's neck. With the salty taste of the blood in his mouth, he could feel himself reviving from the many days of not taking blood. It was exotic… He wanted to drink more. More…_

"_Ngh…Wh-what are you doin-"_

_The voice…this voice sounded…familiar… Reluctantly, he released the neck of his victim as he looked into the violet eyes that were filled with confusion and fear before realizing that he was…Yu…Yuugi… Shocked, he wanted to push him away. Something inside him was screaming at him to push Yuugi away, however there's another presence inside, cooing soft, seducing words, telling him that it's okay to take more. It's okay to take mor-_

Eyes flying open, dilated with fear while his mouth is writhed into a scream, Atemu sat up from his bed, his nails digging hard into his bed sheets. Yuugi! Where's Yuugi! Scurrying to get his feet on the floor, he found himself tangled in his blanket as he fell to the floor, resulting in a loud thud sounding through the silent night. Ripping the blanket away from him, Atemu scrambled to his door as he supported himself up and turned the knob. Throwing the door open, he rushed down the hallway to Yuugi's room and almost knock the whole door down before he opened it, eyes searching frantically in the dark for Yuugi's small form on the bed.

Creeping towards the bed to get a better look, Atemu couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief when he saw Yuugi sleeping rather soundly. Feeling his legs folding beneath him, he collapsed to the floor and tried to stop the oncoming tears that had already started filling his eyes. Head resting on the side of Yuugi's bed, Atemu rubbed both of his arms in cold and closed his eyes, feeling his temple throbbing again. He could hear his heart beating loudly alongside with Yuugi's rhythmic breathing.

Why had he been having such nightmares? He only wanted to sleep in peace for once, for god's sake. Raising himself up, knees on the floor, Atemu looked at Yuugi's sleeping face as he ruffled his hair slightly, hand tangled in those locks of hair. He remembered a time where he still had a whole and happy family. Although their parents had died, he had felt happy as Yuugi and Grampa were with him. However, all these were shattered when he became a Hunter. All of it. Yuugi was right. He had only caused unhappiness when vampires were introduced into his world. He had caused Grampa's death.

Exhaustion took over him as he felt his knees buckle. Sitting on the floor, he grabbed Yuugi's hand and placed it between both his own. He could only do this for self-assurance that Yuugi wouldn't be gone and in any danger. A tiny voice in his head sniggered at him for his stupidity and voiced out that he was the one attacking Yuugi in the dream, so what makes him think that he wouldn't do it when he sleeps? Pushing this horrible thought away, Atemu felt his head slowly dropping onto the bed, his eyelids drooping.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Yuugi. I promise…" was the last thing he mumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Tell me Letha, what the hell is happening to me? Why do I see myself in every damn mirror? Why?" Bakura growled as he smash the mirror on the floor, hearing it crash into pieces.

"Simmer down, my lord. Had anyone told you that to break a mirror would only bring yourself seven years of misfortune?" Letha chuckled as she gave Bakura a cup of tea.

Flinging the cup away, Bakura banged his fist on the table. "This is not the time for jokes. This is no laughing matter! I want answers now!"

"Quiet!"

Glaring at Letha, Bakura couldn't help but kept his mouth shut. There were so many things he wanted to ask Letha. He couldn't get her angry at him. The last time she got angry at someone, it wasn't exactly pretty…

"Now that's better," Letha said, resuming her friendly pose as she led Bakura by the hand and have him seated on the couch. "My lord, I have other important matters to inform you."

"What?"

"Malik and Marik had come to visit me earlier on."

"Those two? What did they want? They're not here for any other jokes are they?"

"They wanted me to pass the message that your throne might be overturned soon if you decided to do nothing about it. The rebels are planning for your demise, my lord," Letha replied quietly as her eyes showed a tinge of sadness in them. "I remember the time where your father still ruled over us, those rebellions were already planning to take over the throne. Now it's starting all over again."

"So it's time to remove unwanted pests in my Council," Bakura growled dangerously as his eyes flashing red momentarily. "Are those two still here?"

"Sorry to say, they had went back to help you monitor the situation," Letha replied. "Now, for you problem, tell me my lord, what have you been doing recently with the Hunter?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura said rather surprised by the sudden change of topic, and it involved Atemu in it. Eyeing Letha carefully, he waited for her to reply.

Sighing, Letha led Bakura to the bathroom. Switching the lights on, Bakura could see the faint outline of him once again. He turned towards Letha, confused by why she had brought him to the mirror. However, Letha only indicated to the mirror as she stepped beside him. To his horror, he saw two of them, standing side by side. His reflection was still the same blurry one, but what made him shocked wasn't his own, because right beside him, he could see Letha in the mirror, just like how he saw her, not faint, not blurry but as clear as any other human's reflection. Her eyes were gazing out sadly at him.

"Look into the mirror carefully my dear. We vampires aren't supposed to be able to look into the mirror. We have no souls. We can't see ourselves in them."

"Then why you-"

"It's the humans. They gave us our souls."

_**Author's notes: And so here it ends! Well, happy holidays to you all. Sad to say, holiday is going to end soon for me in a few days. After two months of slacking around at home, it's school time for me again… Gah…well, since school is starting again, I'm not sure when I can update, so this could be counted the last update of the year for this story. But as I always love to say, I'll update as soon as I can! So, please stay tune! **_

_**Well, to one of my previous reviewer, because you all left the review as anonymous, I can't answer your question, so here goes. **_

_**To Shadowdream: Well, thank you so much for the review and I'm glad that you think it's nice. Bakura could control the vampires he turned like for example, he had controlled Grampa earlier on. As for is Bakura going to turn Atemu, heh it's going to be a secret, so sorry for that. But I can assure you that it's going to work out fine in the end. So once again, thank you for reviewing! **_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's notes: Updated once again. I'm not sure how well I fared during the last chapter. But anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. School year started, and I'm always in school till it's about 2.30 pm before I'm let off, and the time taken to go home is so long, that I didn't have enough time for studies and updating… Well, so that's just part of my horrendous school life… **_

_**Chapter 21 here. Hmm…the story had gone to another turn, and I'm not sure if my train of thoughts are going rather well now (mind full of homework and tests)... Then my exams are starting soon in about two weeks, so I'm kind of busy nowadays… anyway, hope you all will enjoy reading this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I not own any of the characters in this story. **_

Someone was patting softly on his hair. Startled, Atemu's head shot up, only to have himself meeting Yuugi's violet eyes. Awkward, Atemu didn't know what to say as both of them held each other's gaze, emotions surging up.

"I'm sorry," both of them blurted out as they stopped, dropping their gaze, quiet again.

"You go first," Atemu said softly as he glanced at his hands, surprised that he was still holding onto Yuugi's hand, and Yuugi had no intention of letting go too.

Yuugi realized it too, and all the words and tears started pouring out without any other further thoughts and hesitation.

"Brother, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I didn't…I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to insult you. It's all done out of anger. I shouldn't say I hated you… I'd let my feelings got the better of me last night, and I didn't even care about your feelings. I'm being so selfish to you…Please forgive me! I can't stop myself yesterday night because I can't control my emotions…I-"

"Shh, I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. Yuugi, I'm sorry. Really, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just…I was just so…so upset by everything that's happening. You're all that's left with me, and…and I didn't want to lose you….oh Yuugi…I don't know what to say…" Atemu cried as he hugged Yuugi's head to his chest, feeling Yuugi's tears wetting his shirt too.

"Don't cry brother, you're making me cry too," Yuugi sniffed as he wiped at his own tears.

"I guess we're quits now," Atemu smiled through his tears as he patted Yuugi on the back. With Yuugi no longer angry with him, he felt a weight from within his heart lifting. However, Yuugi was sure to ask about Grampa. Should he tell him the truth?

"Let go of me now bro…I'm about to be suffocated by your tight embrace," Yuugi's muffled voice came. "Anyway, I shall make breakfast, so you stay in here to catch a few more moments of sleep."

Atemu released Yuugi, and was about to protest about Yuugi being the one needing more sleep when Yuugi gave him the evil eye which immediately warned him to shut up. Yuugi might have a rather small built for his age, but he could be pushy at times… sighing in agreement, Atemu could only follow Yuugi out of the room before going back to his own while Yuugi made his way to the kitchen. Lying on his bed, he could feel his muscles aching due to the undesirable sleeping position he had for the previous night.

In his mind, he was wondering how he should break the news to Yuugi about Grampa's death. Should he tell him Grampa turned to a vampire? Should he tell him he was the one who had personally dusted Grampa? Though he had reconciled with Yuugi, telling him this still proved to be a difficult task, and he can't be sure Yuugi would listen to him calmly without breaking into some serious waterworks. This sure would end up in some tragedy…

Mind shifting somewhere else, Atemu found himself thinking about the disappearance of Ryou. Ryou had been missing for quite a number of days…it was unlike the British boy to disappear without a word of goodbye. Could it be like what Yuugi had suggested, something had happened to him?

Burying his head in his pillow, Atemu found himself not able to concentrate on his train of thoughts. The strange nightmares he had been having was on the verge of driving him to the point of being berserk. Was there any significance in those nightmares? It always felt as if he was linked with the vampire in the dream, and he could feel and see everything in the first person's view. He wanted to see more, to see what happens next, but he will always spring awake in alarm, breaking into cold sweat. It's rather frustrating. However, Atemu was guilty of something, and that was that he had actually found himself growing attached to such dreams. Sure, they were horrible, but he felt drawn to them with horrified fascination. It must be due to curiosity…

Meanwhile, Yuugi was in the kitchen, relieved and glad that Atemu had forgiven him so easily. It's not that he's complaining or anything, but really, he was glad that Atemu didn't hold any grudge on him when he had said all those awful things to him. Atemu was his only kin now, apart from Grampa, and he should really treasure him…

Feeling his mind wandering somewhere, he found himself trying to remember what had happened after he ran out of the house. It seemed that he had a memory lapse. He knew that period of time was of great significant…now just what was it? Getting the bread into the toaster, Yuugi tried very hard to recall what had happened as he went to the cabinet to get the jam.

He remembered that after he screamed at Atemu, he was running blindly down the streets and he…he crashed into… The mental block seemed to have been removed immediately as Yuugi remembered who he had met. He could only feel his grip on the jam loosen as a loud crash was heard.

Ryou…

Upstairs, Atemu who was half dozing was jerked rudely awake by the loud crash. Springing up from his bed, he sprinted down to the kitchen only to see Yuugi picking up the pieces of shattered glass from the floor.

"Yuugi! Are you alright? Did you cut yourself?" he exclaimed as he ran over to help Yuugi with the cleaning up.

Yuugi who was shocked by the sudden intrude of Atemu jumped and accidentally cut himself with one of the broken shard of glass.

"I'm fine…" he replied, but Atemu had already seen the blood on his finger.

"Let me see it…" Atemu said as he grabbed Yuugi's hand towards him, trying to staunch the blood that was flowing. Without a second thought, his reaction was to pull Yuugi over to the sink to wash off the blood and apply antiseptic cream but found himself trembling instead, staring at the blood intently.

Seeing Atemu like this, Yuugi couldn't help but felt crept out. What happened? Why was his brother shaking so hardly and why does he have those hungry look in his eyes? That look in Atemu's eyes reminded him of someone else's eyes. It's the same look, same feeling. Alarmed, Yuugi fling his hand away, eyes dilated as he tried to calm himself down. Atemu still had that stunned look on his face as he stared at the original spot where Yuugi's fingers were, hands still outstretched.

"Are you alright?" Yuugi asked as he tried to keep the fear from his voice as best as he could, trying to decipher what was going on with Atemu.

That seemed to have snapped Atemu back to his senses as his hands fell limply to his sides, his eyes on the ground as he murmured, "I'm fine. I'll clear this up. Go bandage your wound."

Nodding, Yuugi went to the sink as he washed his wound, turning slightly back to see Atemu. It seemed that his brother was deeply shaken by something, and he couldn't tell what it was. It was rather frustrating that Atemu always kept all his problems to himself, unwilling to share it with him. He knew that Atemu was afraid of burdening him with his worries, but he thinks that it's only fair for them to face all troubles together. Seeing Atemu like this, Yuugi could only trust his instincts to stop himself from mentioning about him seeing Ryou the last night…

* * *

"Atemu, that's the third time you're spacing out in my class. Now go out and stand in the corridor. I can't stand having a dreamer in my class!" the English teacher cried as she directed Atemu out of the door.

Trudging out, Atemu sighed as he leant against the wall, trying to gather his thoughts. What had happened in the morning was freaking him out. He can't imagine he was…he was drawn to Yuugi's blood…that was totally absurd! It's impossible…argh…all this is driving him near to insanity, and he wished to just bang his head against the wall, have a concussion and not have any more worries. Yeah, that's called deluding oneself, but it seemed like a great idea right now…

He realized that Yuugi had been afraid of him earlier in the morning. He did notice the sudden withdrawal from him, and he was afraid. What had made Yuugi frightened? Looking at his nails, Atemu wondered if the teacher's going to call him back into the class, and wonder if school's going to end soon. He had planned out what he wanted to do in the evening, and he wanted to get home quick. He figured that he needs to locate Ryou before any harm befalls on him, and by doing so, perhaps Yuugi's fear for Ryou safety can be resolved.

He realized Bakura wasn't in class today, and that was unlike him because he never missed any lessons before. Some part of him worries for Bakura, while the other part just assured him that Bakura would be alright. Making a mental note to visit Bakura afterwards, Atemu sighed once more.

* * *

Awaken and feeling rather groggy, Bakura rubbed his eyes and peered around, trying to figure out where he was. The furniture of the room and the scent around him certainly told him that he's not in his hotel room, but somebody's house. Then, last night's shocking discovery came flooding over him again as he bolted up from the couch.

Yes, he was in Letha's house…

"I see you've awaken, my lord. It's way past school time," Letha chuckled as she walked over to Bakura, hands holding a tray of sandwiches.

Glancing at the clock hung at the wall, Bakura merely pursed his lips at Letha who raised an eyebrow at him. Sitting down beside him, Letha passed one of the sandwiches to him and then took one herself before taking a bite in it. There was an uncomfortable awkwardness hanging in the air as Bakura looked at Letha who continued taking small bites, seeming oblivious to the tensed atmosphere that was around and hummed to herself.

"Come on, eat it. I know you haven't been drinking well for the past few days. Or is it that the sandwiches aren't to your liking?" Letha questioned as she looked at Bakura with her wise eyes.

"Why?"

"Why? What are you talking about, my lord?"

"Why are you so kind to me?" Bakura said, observing Letha who merely chuckled and put her sandwich down onto the tray that was placed on the table.

"If you could not remember, I watched you grow up as a child. To me, you're like my own child. So how could I leave my own child in a lurch?" Letha smiled as she reached out and touched the locks of Bakura's white hair. "It was terrifying for you to witness their deaths, isn't it? The feeling of being left alone is terrifying; especially you're still considered a rather young vampire."

Flinching from Letha's words, Bakura shoved her hand away, body poised and tensed as if waiting for an attack Letha frowned at his weird behaviour, then sighed softly.

"Don't you speak of me as if you know me very well," Bakura hissed as he flung the sandwich that was in his hand on the floor. "You don't understand me. Not at all, so don't make it seemed as if you know everything about me."

"If I don't understand you, how can I be speaking what's on your mind now? I don't make it seemed as if I know you very well because it IS a fact that I know what's on your mind," Letha replied softly, and then leaned forward to Bakura who instinctively drew back, pressed against the couch. "Why are you afraid of me? Or are you afraid of yourself, afraid that you would betray yourself in front of me?"

"Just… just shut up…" Bakura whispered as he tried gazing everywhere but into Letha's eyes which were boring into his, and her breath was just inches from his face. He felt like a young child again, helpless and lonely and he despises Letha for seeing through his multiple layers of defence. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, Bakura. It's what _you_ want," Letha said as she forced Bakura to face her.

"Don't tell me what to d-" Bakura started, but couldn't finish his sentence. In actual fact, he really wants someone to tell him what to do now. He's feeling so lost…Letha shot him a pitiful look, and then heaved a sigh.

"Listen to your heart."

"Yuugi, I'm going out," Atemu said as he grabbed his jacket along with a couple of stakes and ran out the door. "I might be late so just sleep first okay?"

Yuugi nodded rather reluctantly before shutting the door and went back into his room to finish his homework. Here he thought Atemu might actually take his heed and not venture into the night so late and there he goes running out…sighing, Yuugi stared at the algebras on his sum book and inwardly cursed the teacher for being so horrible, giving them such a difficult sum to solve. Doodling aimlessly on his notebook, Yuugi tried to think of some ways on how he could kill his boredom and the snapping of his pencil lead brought him back into reality again as he sighed and decided to give up on the sum. Standing up from the chair and stretching his body, he walked over to the mirror and fingered the punctures on his neck, giving a few small gasps due to the sharp pain he felt when fingering them.

Should he find Ryou? Somewhere subconsciously, he knew and remembered where Ryou had led him when he was drinking his blood. He knew where to find him. However, does that mean Ryou had turned into a vampire? No! It couldn't be! Ryou, the kind, gentle soft boy he'd once knew would never…yeah the keyword is 'once knew'…his encounter with him yesterday proved to him that the past Ryou was gone. Instead, he had turned into a creature of the night… but Ryou hadn't killed him yesterday night…he didn't drain him…could that mean that Ryou is not the evil vampires?

Yes, that must be it. Ryou is not willing to become a vampire, that's why he didn't kill him. He must he trying very hard to control his lust for blood because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. That must be it. Ryou is still a good person. Having that thought in his mind, Yuugi was determined to find Ryou before Atemu does. He must try to protect him from Atemu. He knew his brother might just kill Ryou because it is his duty to do so.

Running to the door, Yuugi threw on a pair of shoes and ran out, determined to find Ryou and protect him.

_**Author's notes: so here we end. I'm so sorry for the OOC that's in this chapter, or in fact the whole story! It's just that inside my mind, I've been trying to picture how the characters would be like if they turned out like what I've written…Well anyway, after typing and reading the chapter once through, I found I've made Atemu such a wimp…he seemed to be having many waterworks nowadays…I guessed it's due to my current mood now…test, homework and now even my schoolmates are also giving me some problems…**_

_**Anyway, suggestions will be largely appreciated but please don't flame me. Once again, I hope you guys enjoy reading. Good night (yeah. it is midnight here and I'm actually supposed to study for my upcoming Biology test…) **_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Author's notes: Yeah, I'm back again since it's after my exams. Hmm…in the end my grades dropped terribly, so my oncoming holidays are going to be burned off by studying… kind of saddening for me…Well, thank you for my readers and reviewer! Chapter 22 is here, and I hope you all are still reading this. Well, forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors made. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

"_Listen to your heart."_

That was the last thing he heard Letha said that morning before pushing her away and ran out of the house, ignoring the fact that he was not wearing his coat and shoes. The only thing he could be grateful to was that he had his amulet with him as it had been a rather sunny mid-morning.

His mind had been replaying what Letha had told and shown him. However, it was impossible for such a thing to happen. In his whole life, never had he heard about any other vampire bring able to see their reflections in a mirror due to just a mere human. However, Atemu wasn't a mere human. He's the Hunter, and most importantly, he's his lover…

Every moment with him felt as though it's irreplaceable and whenever he hugged Atemu, it felt as if he'd been the missing puzzle piece he's been trying to find in his life. Even now when Atemu is not by his side, he felt uncomfortable in all sense and misses him terribly. This is incredibly ridiculous considering what Atemu had done to his family. He remembers it well… That hateful night…

'_Get your brother into hiding! The future Hunter and his Master had come!" urged his mother as he pushed them both towards the glass window. "Jump down and don't look back."_

"_What about you and father? Look, I won't leave without you," Bakura argued as he refused to leave, standing firmly at the spot, refusing to budge. His brother had begun crying due to the trauma and the screams they heard outside the room near the stairways. _

"_We'll survive. Run to a safe place and don't—"_

_A roar of anger was heard which Bakura recognized as his father's voice and that unnerved him. His father, the Lord of Vampires, had never in Bakura's whole lifetime sounded so angry and bloodthirsty. However, it was also the first time had Bakura witnessed such a savage attack from the humans._

_The guards and nobles had all put up a good fight against the Hunter and his Master downstairs of the mansion, but it seemed they could not block the attack. Another cry was heard and before Bakura could even discern out whose cry it was, his mother, recognizing the source gave a shriek as she lunged out of the room towards a raven-haired man who had just finished staking his father. _

_Time seemed to have stopped as Bakura watched his father gave a final cry before disintegrating into a pile of dust. Something seemed to have snapped in Bakura as he felt indescribable anger flaring through him. _

_His mother had her fangs and claws extended. She had jumped on him, her claws clinging tightly around the man's sides while her fangs were locked dead in the neck of the man. A blood-curdling cry escaped from the man whom Bakura recognized as the Hunter's Master as he staggered onto the ground, with his mother still on top of him. He thrashed his hands about as he tried to push his mother away. Refusing to let go, his mother continued clawing at the man, wanting to bleed him to death. _

_A stake came flying from the end of the hallway and hit home, right at his mother's heart, dusting her before Bakura could even cry in shock. His sight averts to the end of the hallway and saw a boy of his age looking as shocked as he was at his achievement. Bakura felt helpless. He'd been unable to save his father. Now his mother is also dead. He should really grab his brother and run off. Run off now, revenge later. _

_However, his brother had struggled free from Bakura's grip as he gave a heart-wrenching scream at their mother's demise and rushed forward to finish the deed their mother had begun, already weakened and without his stake, the man tried to fend off his brother but to no avail._

"_Atemu! Come quick! Destroy him!" the man yelled through the gurgles of blood coming out of his mouth as Bakura's brother ripped yet another flesh off his neck. _

_Bakura, still in the sanctuary of the room's doorway had been blocked off by the Hunter's sight. He wanted to run out and grab his brother but before he could even do that, the little Hunter had reached his Master, looking confused. He was a relatively small and lithe boy who had an outrageous hairstyle. In normal circumstances, Bakura would have laughed at his hair but right now, there's no room for laughter. The Hunter had reached the duo, reaching into his jacket and produced yet another stake but hesitated to stake Bakura's brother in front of him._

"_What…are you…doing?"_

"_He's just a…boy…Master, aren't all vampires—"_

"_Shut up and finish him!"_

"_But—"_

"_Do it!" Atemu's Master screamed as he dictated his apprentice to stake the white-haired vampire. _

_For a split second, Bakura had thought that perhaps the little Hunter would spare his brother then, he could just rushed out and grab his brother. They vampires didn't have their fast running speed for nothing. His brother is glaring at the little Hunter now, a glare of hatred shone in his eyes as he waved his claws at him, as if wanting to gorge his eyes out. However, the Master grabbed Atemu's hand with the stake and brought it down onto his brother's heart. A roar of rage was about to escape from Bakura, but it died down in him. His family… _

"_Listen, you have to be strong and heartless. That's how we do things," the Master chided weakly as he released the shocked Atemu's hand, coughing badly. _

He had managed to escape because the Master died. Atemu couldn't do anything but bury him outside the mansion. Bakura had the impression that Atemu was seriously disturbed and guilty about what had happened. After that incident, he had Atemu's face etched in his mind. This little bastard had killed his family. The nobles were killed too. All of them... it had taken him a long time before he could rebuild the Council. There had only been revenge on his mind since then. Yes, that's what his heart had been telling him all this while. He must kill the Hunter in order to avenge his dead family. Yes, he hated him, hated him to the core.

But you loved him…

The voice in Bakura's head had been loud and ringing. It's the truth; he loves him, no matter how hard he tries to deny it now. The intimacy of Atemu had taught him he wasn't the bastard who'd murdered his family in cold blood. He was just as confused as he was, only following his Master's orders and was forced to kill…it was not entirely his fault…

But he had come this far…there's no point of returning now. He either finishes the plan or abandons it. That simple. Atemu had taught him something he thought he had lost that night. That night, he ripped it out of him so forcefully, only to restore it himself after these two years… Bakura's heart aches at the thought of it. This is what made him and Letha different from the others.

They had been taught how to love unconditionally. Love gave them their soul, a chance to repent for their damned ones.

And, he love Atemu. That is what his heart told him.

* * *

A nervous gasp escaped Yuugi as he tried to remember exactly which factory had he last been with Ryou. It was difficult as he was in a trance state the previous time but his subconscious mind proved to be reliable and working rather well now, allowing him to remember bits and pieces of where he'd gone. A shadow loomed over him as he tried one of the doors and Yuugi jumped, only to be caught in Ryou's arms.

"Ryou!" he cried gratefully, relieved that it's not some other vampire.

"Why are you here?" Ryou queried, his red eyes shining in the dark. Even in the dim light, Yuugi could distinguish the white fangs that had slowly made their way out from Ryou's lips.

"I've made up my mind, no matter what you've become, I'll stay with you. I'll keep you save from my brother. I'll sustain you with my blood. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are fine," Yuugi said as he ignored the coldness of Ryou's body as he hugged him tightly, refusing to let go.

This seemed to have shocked Ryou as he staggered backwards, with Yuugi still clinging onto him.

"Yuu…Yuugi…" he said, trying to string his words, a familiarity seemed to flash in his eyes and a flicker of brown could be seen momentarily.

"Yes Ryou. It's me, Yuugi. I don't care what you are now. I know you won't hurt me. I'll be your eyes and ears in the day. I'll give you blood, so don't go out feeding on others, just don't turn bad Ryou. Please," Yuugi whispered as tears started welling in his eyes.

Yes, he's willing to sacrifice himself for Ryou. Anything.

"What about your brother? The Hunter?"

"I'll not breathe a word about you so don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

Ryou nuzzled his head in Yuugi's jacket and Yuugi could feel the familiar feeling that swept through him as Ryou's tongue trailed so ever softly at his neck, at the two puncture made not long ago.

"Do they hurt?" Ryou said as he looked into Yuugi's eyes, his finger stroking Yuugi's hair, letting each strand escape slowly from his hand.

Shaking his head, Yuugi replied "No", feeling Ryou's finger lingering on the sides of his face now, slowly tilting his head forty-five degrees to the right. He felt a shiver down his spine as Ryou's fingers touched the wounds. Is Ryou going to do what he is thinking now?

"Just look at me when I…when I bite. I promise you, it won't hurt. Just look at me, my eyes," Ryou cooed silkily, keeping his gaze at Yuugi while he slowly bent forward to his neck.

Feeling his head lolled back, Yuugi told himself he was doing the right thing. He had chosen this himself. Ryou is indeed still the same old Ryou, not some crazy bloodsucker. A small sorry was heard before he felt two pricks on his neck. He wanted to swipe at them with his hand butt he kicked the thought off his mind. The feeling of Ryou gently lapping blood from him is almost erotic and he could only moan pleasurably in shame. The pain began to set in when Ryou began drinking more furiously.

Yuugi just kept looking at Ryou's eyes.

* * *

For the past few days, Atemu had the feeling that everybody was avoiding him. Yuugi had not been talking much to him and is often not present at home especially near evenings. On the other hand, Bakura had also not been coming to school but whenever he went to find him in the hotel, he's not there.

Worried about Bakura and Yuugi, Atemu could hardly sleep at night. Recently, the nightmares are occurring more than he liked, and all of them involved in him drinking blood or his blood being drunk by someone who looked vaguely familiar. However, Atemu just can't place that familiarity of that person.

Today, Bakura is absent once again and Atemu is determined to find him. His sudden absence disturbed him just like how Ryou's disappearance did and he does not wish for Bakura or Ryou ending up hurt. His recent night prowls are getting less regular as there seemed to be a large decrease in the number of vampires in town. For what reason, Atemu didn't know but it seemed as if it is due to some new big shot vampire in town. He'd caught a glimpse of someone with blonde hair trailing behind him on his night prowl but nobody came out to attack him. Also, from some vampire he'd stake, he too realized the dwindling number in the town might be because of the Council had been planning to stage a rebellion against their Lord.

At the thought of the Council, Atemu had to stop the math sum he had been doing and looked at the grey clouds outside the window. The last time he'd heard of the Council was a few months after he and his Master destroyed the previous one. It had shocked him how fast a new Council could be rebuilt after that attack. If there'd been a new Council made, it meant a new Lord was appointed. But who? For all he knew, his Master and him had wiped out the previous Lord's family and none survived. Whoever this Lord is, he cannot be from the direct bloodlines of the Lord. But whoever he was, he sounds rather powerful…yet a rebellion…

Sighing, Atemu tried hard not to remember what had happened two years ago, but the memories just came flooding back as if they'd just happened. It'd been horrid. He was on his first mission to kill vampires that night. His Master is going to test his abilities. He'd been nervous and tensed about the mission. Both of them had entered the mansion hidden deep in the forest. He was all worn out and tired from the sprinting and avoiding traps set around the mansion when they reach the gates. His Master on the other hand was totally energetic and gave a whoop. He looked very excited.

Then, they barged into the vampire's territories and started the massacre.

All along, it was his Master fending him from the vampires they'd met at the hall of the mansion. His Master was bloodthirsty. Before he even knew it, all the vampires were dusted though they did put up a rather good fight. His Master then ascended the steps, leaving Atemu behind who was trying to ignore the terrors he'd witnessed. He knew got sure, he's going to fail this test. He couldn't do it. The vampires looked…human… Earlier on, a vampire girl came clawing at him, but he could do nothing. She looked like the normal school girl he'd seen in school except for the fangs and claws and the fact that she's a vampire. He just can't bring himself to do it. Luckily for him, before any harm was done to him, his Master came to the rescue and scolded him for being too soft. Clearly, he was not prepared for this…

A roar was heard and that immediately alerted Atemu. His Master was still fighting. He got to help him. Running up the steps, another cry was heard. Panting, Atemu was just in time to see a vampire turning into ashes before a woman jumped on his Master. The woman was very beautiful. She had long brown hair that was plaited halfway then pinned up, leaving brown curls bouncing on her back. However, all the glamour she possessed was destroyed when her fangs shot out from her mouth.

His Master seemed to be in great pain as the woman knocked him down on the floor, ripping at his flesh. Instinctively, Atemu threw the stake in his hand at the vampire. His aim was good and it hit her heart. Before turning into dust, he saw the vampire looking at a door that was left ajar to her right with a pained and worried look.

Atemu was stunned. Are vampires even able to express any emotions? That pained look could only remind him of a human mother, a mother's love for her children. And that was his first kill.

A young boy suddenly rushed out from the room the woman was looking at and attacked his Master. Running towards them, Atemu caught sight of another figure in the room but could care less. Now, his Master is his priority. He produced another stake from his jacket but hesitated. Was what his Master taught him wrong?

"_**Vampires are a bunch of unfeeling monsters that feed on us humans. They are to be exterminated."**_

Unfeeling creatures? So why did that vampire...

"What…are you…doing?"

"He's just a…boy…Master, aren't all vampires—"

"Shut up and finish him!"

"But—"

"Do it!"

Before he knew it, his Master grabbed his hand with the stake and brought it into the boy's heart, releasing the stake; he staggered back, looking at his stake with disbelief.

"_**Listen, you have to be strong and heartless. That's how we do things?"**_

Later on, his Master had died due to loss of blood; Atemu didn't bother combing the mansion although he did think he saw someone in that room. But that might just be his imagination. It was deadly quiet. Everyone was slaughtered.

It was only after a week did he found out that they had killed the Lord. What came as a surprise was that the Lord had a family. it was only after research had he came to the knowledge that the special group of vampires—those who came from the direct bloodlines—have the ability to breed, all this while, he'd thought all vampires were made, however, after the massacre, Atemu had been certain that the bloodline had been cut off because he'd personally staked the vampires—the woman and the boy.

He felt guilty, even now. It seemed that his Master wasn't truthful to him about the vampires…

A slam of the door was heard and broke Atemu's train of thoughts. Hurried footsteps ran up the stairs and entered the room beside his. Yuugi had come back from the grocery store…

Opening his room door, Atemu wanted to greet Yuugi but before he could even utter a word, he saw Yuugi hurriedly ran down the stairs and out of the game shop. Looking at the clock, Atemu frowned, it was 5.30pm. Yuugi had been running out at this time and coming back late in the night recently…

Walking towards Yuugi's room, he saw the door was not closed, entering the room, he saw the grocery bag. And what he saw was a bundle of bandage inside.

* * *

Bakura dropped on his bed after removing his coat and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. He felt hot and uncomfortable, due to him not drinking for a rather long time. He could go on without blood for a month, but that would make him weak and feel as if he's burning. He'd been absent from school for a week and he hoped no one finds it suspicious especially Atemu. He'd been going back to the Council to see just how bad things had turned, but had been unable to catch the rebels.

Groaning, he walked over to the small fridge to get a bottle of vodka. Just nice…he needed something hot and burning in his stomach now to supress the hunger. Ripping the seal off the small bottle, Bakura was about to gulp the whole bottle of vodka in one go when a knock was heard.

Walking over to the door, he swung it open only to find himself seeing Atemu who looked relieved. A surge of excitement grew from his stomach and exploded in his chest as he tried to drink in every detail on Atemu in front of him. What's this feeling? Why did he feel so unburdened and happy to see Atemu?

"Bakura! I'm so glad you're alright. I've been looking for you for da…what are you holding? "Atemu asked as Bakura tried to hide the vodka behind him.

"Oh…um…nothing…" he replied sheepishly but Atemu caught sight of the bottle.

"Why are you drinking this? Are you hungry? I've bought some dinner. Let's share it," Atemu said as he invited himself into Bakura's room before he could even say a word.

The smell of spaghetti filled his room as Atemu got the packet of food on the table, and told Bakura to join him. However, in Bakura's mind, there's only one thing going through—I want you to be my dinner… Of course, he couldn't do such a thing, so he just went over to the table and sat down on the chair, watching Atemu eat, a fond smile making its way up his face without him knowing.

"You want some?" Atemu asked as he noticed Bakura's stare. He looked so beautiful, like an angel with that smile.

Shaking his head, Bakura urged Atemu to finish eating. He could sense that the Hunter didn't come just for dinner. He could smell worry from him. In minutes, the spaghetti was gone and Bakura could only marvel at his little Hunter's eating speed. Reaching out, Bakura pulled Atemu on his lap and wrap his hands around his waist, taking in the scent of him, feeling less troubled about the Council due to the comfort he found by just hugging Atemu.

"Something troubling you?" he said as he pulled Atemu closer, noticing the tomato sauce still on his lips.

"I—" Atemu started but was stopped by a lick from Bakura who grinned.

"My dinner," he said softly as he proceeded planting soft kisses, but only for a while as he knew Atemu wanted to tell him something.

Rather disappointed by the stopping of the kisses, Atemu shifted himself to turn to face Bakura who read his feelings immediately, before chuckling.

"We'll continue that later. What did you want to yell me?" Bakura asked as he trailed his finger on Atemu's collar bone.

Though distracted by the touch, Atemu still managed to get what we wanted to say out. "Bakura, I think Yuugi is hiding something from me, but I don't know what it was. It seemed as if he's been avoiding me since the disappearance of Ryou."

"Ryou…"Bakura mused as he searched though his link with his little pet. Yeah, he's doing quite well with Yuugi right now… "How long has he been gone?"

"For weeks…I'm afraid something bad might happen to him…and…"

"And?"

"I think something bad had already happened. I'm having all those…weird dreams recently, and somehow, I always feel that Ryou had been turned into a…" Atemu couldn't bring himself to say what he'd thought; he could only bite his lips and looked down.

"Weird dreams? Are they those dreams where you'd turned into a vampire?" Bakura asked. This is getting complicated…

"Yes…and…a few days ago, I actually wanted to…drink Yuugi's blood from his wounds…"Atemu whispered, head bowed in shame.

Something is really going wrong here…why is the Hunter having such dreams and the urge to drink blood? It doesn't make sense. Somewhere in his mind, he told himself to phone Letha to ask her about it.

"It might be that those dreams are having a psychological effect on you. Don't dwell on them too much. As for Yuugi…"

"I think I shall follow him one day."

"I think you might want to respect his privacy and see how things turn out. Your relationship with him is pretty wrecked up already," Bakura suggested. He did not want Atemu to find out about Ryou because that would mean he'd also be exposed…as long as he is able to keep his identity as a secret, he will be exposed and perhaps be able to stay with Atemu…for a longer time…

Atemu looked doubtful about the suggestion but agreed to it due to having no better solutions. He felt so confused now. His family is about to break apart…

"Don't think about it anymore. Just relax," Bakura whispered in Atemu's ears, hands massaging through his shoulders, then began rubbing circles along his back. "You want a hot shower to loosen those muscles of yours?"

"I should get going to check on Yuu—"

"I don't take no for an answer," Bakura smiled as he carried Atemu into the bathroom.

The water in the tub was steaming hot. Bakura had Atemu between his legs as he continued working his hands along the tensed muscles of Atemu. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Atemu leaned back on Bakura and muttered a word of thanks. Bakura is good with massaging. He felt all the tension he had over the week being released. Feeling his eyes droopy, Atemu stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, only to feel Bakura's mouth on his.

"I didn't take you in here to fall asleep on me," he said, a seductive tone detected in his voice.

"And I didn't give you permission to kiss me," Atemu replied as he tried to fight his sleepiness and return the kiss, except that he accidentally bit Bakura's lips.

Feeling the blood flowing out, Atemu was shocked for a moment and was about to ask if Bakura was fine before Bakura merely ignored the wound, continuing the kiss passionately and hardly. Bakura's blood mixed in his mouth, Atemu could only swallow them, feeling something inside him stirring to the blood and it made him light-headed and breathless.

Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, Atemu breathed hard, trying to shake away the giddiness. Bakura knew it was the side effects of his blood but a little of it wouldn't hurt. He made advances on Atemu's neck, nipping and licking it, causing Atemu to make a series of deep-throated moans, his hands grabbing onto the sides of the tub for support.

"Let go. Just relax," Bakura reminded him. He wanted to drink his Hunter's blood. It smelt so strong and sweet of life, of love. Now is especially a splendid time for him to drink his blood, just a bit. Feeling his fangs extracting, he leaned in and bite slowly and softly at Atemu's neck. A small amount of blood welled up and Bakura sucked it up. He couldn't control himself...it was…just so…irresistible to drink more. It was the best blood he'd ever drunk…so rich of life and…

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked weakly, trying to stay awake.

"Making my mark on you. Shh…" Bakura cooed, dipping down his head and sucked more blood from the wound. He wants the blood. All of them. His eyes are slowly turning red and he could feel his fangs fully extending. More…more…

No! He can't do this…

"Bakura, why is your reflection so blurry?" a faint question came from Atemu who was even more drowsy than ever.

"It's just the misty mirror," Bakura replied, biting his tongue, letting his blood fall on the two punctures on Atemu's neck. They healed instantly.

"Misty mirrors?"

"Yes, just the misty mirror. Now sleep," Bakura hushed, running his fingers in Atemu's hair. Right now, he wished it really was the misty mirror. He really wished he's just Atemu's lover. Nothing else, not his enemy, not the Lord of Vampires. He just wanted to be himself.

He wished he was human.

* * *

Atemu had gone back to the game shop after waking up in Bakura's arms. Although he was reluctant to leave Bakura, he still wanted to be sure that Yuugi come home on time. Waiting at the couch, Atemu felt rather awake now after having a short nap over at Bakura's placed. Right now, he could feel his anxiety growing and the frustration that is growing as he glanced at the clock.

The door opened suddenly and Atemu jumped up from the couch, walking towards the door. Yuugi staggered into the doorway and Atemu could see that Yuugi is looking pale and worn. He frowned as Yuugi completely seemed as if he didn't notice him. Instead, he seemed as if he's in a trance.

"Yuugi…" Atemu called but Yuugi just walked pass him, ignoring him.

Atemu reached out for Yuugi but was shocked when he saw Yuugi's neck. On Yuugi's neck, several bite marks were seen, some were small and almost invisible if he did not take note of it, and some were rather big, as though someone had been biting violently into his neck. All these scars looked as it they'd just healed not long ago. But what made him stunned was not this.

It was the two fresh marks that still had his blood stained on it.

_**Author's notes: How was the chapter? It's rather long so it might be a bit tedious to read. But nevertheless, please review! Your views are highly appreciated by me! **_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Author's notes: I'm back! As promised, I've decided to update more regularly, and partly, it's due to the fact that I couldn't just leave the last chapter there like this. It felt somehow incomplete. Gee…but I still took a rather long time again… Well, so the story had come to the point where Ryou's going to be exposed soon. That means that Bakura would also be exposed, so more conflicts will ensue. **_

_**To all my reviewers and readers, as always, you guys have given me such great support throughout the whole story. I think you from the deepest of my heart! Thank you! I apologise for any grammatical/spelling mistakes made! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

A sharp knock sounded on his door and woke him up from his slumber. Glancing at the clock, Bakura grunted and shield his eyes from the television light. He had forgotten to switch it off and now it's showing some soap opera. Whoever that had woken him up is surely not being considerate enough. Who would come knocking his door in the middle of the night at 2am? Well, but considering the fact that he was supposed to be rather active in the night since he was a vampire, Bakura decided that he should answer the door.

Slowly getting off from his bed, Bakura stretched his arm and trudged towards the door and unlocked it, turning the knob. This had better be important or he'll kill that person who—

"Surprise!" a voice screeched and a fist flew to his face.

Body immediately poised for attack, Bakura's claws shot out and grabbed the person's arm, knocking it onto the door but before he could even see his assaulter's face, something smashed against his face. Something that tasted like…chocolate? His other hand was grabbed by another person and before he even knew it, he was pulled into the room and thrown forcefully on the bed as the door slammed shut.

Who the heck are those people? If he wasn't caught by surprise, he would have—

"Kura-kins looked so dishevelled now," a giggle sounded on his left.

"Yeah," the other person agreed.

Wait… they sounded familiar…

"Malik? Marik?" Bakura said in disbelief and felt his hand being released.

"Ta-dah! You got that right!"

Lifting his hand to wipe at his face, he found out that the twins had smashed chocolate cake on his face. Those evil twins…just wait till he get his hands on them…

"Aw…don't look so angry at us. You know it deep inside your heart you missed us a lot," Marik cooed as he flopped down on the bed beside Bakura who merely snorted.

"Besides, we had even bought you chocolate cake for a facial mask! Isn't chocolate your newest fetish now?" Malik winked as he sat down on the other side of Bakura.

"Since when had I had a fe-" something came flitting across his mind. The tall figure in the park… "So you two were the ones spying on me!"

"Brilliant! I always knew that my dear Kura-kins do have some brains," Marik chuckled as he tried to ruffle Bakura's hair, only earning himself a smack on the hand. "Ouch. I'm hurt."

"Stop your sniffing," Bakura replied. Those two meddling brats! What in the high heavens had granted them the permission to spy on him and his time with Atemu?

"But apparently, you loved the ice-cream the Hunter bought for you, so why don't you like the cake?" Marik persisted on.

"That's because it's the Hunter who'd bought the ice-cream!" Malik added beside him, resulting in both of them started bickering.

"Okay, stop this. I thought Letha said you two are not going to stay in town but going back to help me monitor the situation of the rebellions?" Bakura asked in a serious tone.

Expression now grave, the twins turned back to him and sighed.

"We could only help you to a certain extent, Kura-kins. With you being always absent in meetings, people naturally think that you're incapable and cannot be bothered with the Council thus they stage a rebellion," Malik said.

"Your revenge won't be working well," Marik added on quietly, eyes staring intently at Bakura.

This was the first time had he seen Marik being so serious. Normally, Malik would be the one to knock reality into Bakura but now, even Marik had matured in certain ways…many things had happened that had forced them to grow before their years mentally.

"Who are you to judge that? I know what I'm doing," Bakura said, holding his gaze with Marik who shrugged.

"You either kill him or he'd kill you. You know that don't you?"

"I'm not telling him the truth."

"Your… pet… will expose you," Malik said, hesitating on the word 'pet'. All three of them knew why. Ryou looked too painstakingly like Bakura's brother…

The three of them brooded over what had been discussed so far and something heavy seemed to have hung in the atmosphere. Everybody was disturbed and worried about the oncoming future that seemed rather bleak right now.

"What's with this graveness? We've come to cheer our Lord up, not to depress him further! Come on, pretty, give me a smile!" Marik cackled as he tickled both Malik and Bakura's chin.

Both of them gave a smile as Marik sighed.

"That's how we should be. We're all that's left of our family, so we must stay happy together!" Marik said as he hugged Malik and Bakura tightly.

"Gosh, since when are you so accomplished in saying such mushy stuff?" Bakura mocked, grinning although he knew what Marik had said was correct. Those two were his cousins. His only cousins, only family that was left after the slaughter. He was rather grateful for the twins to be out that night. If they were in the mansion that night, they might not be here with him today…

"Since now, Kura-kins. Now try to get the better of me. I'll get nasty."

After a few friendly insults exchanged, Malik and Marik left, leaving Bakura reflecting on what Marik had said.

"_You either kill him or he'd kill you."_

Would Atemu really kill him after knowing that he's a vampire? Would he kill him after knowing that he's the sole source of his recent misery? Would he?

* * *

"You better get that out clear. What. Was. That. On. Your. Neck?"

Atemu had been asking this question for the past few hours since the time Yuugi had woke up. Last night, he couldn't get Yuugi out of his trance state no matter how hard he tried to shake him, yell at him, splash water at him, everything! But there was simply no reply, just a dazed look from Yuugi and the next thing he knew, Yuugi had completely ignored him and went straight to bed.

In the end, all Atemu could do was to sit outside Yuugi's room door (he had locked it). He had been thinking of all the feasible explanations on why bite marks are being spotted on Yuugi's neck. At one glance, he could tell it was the work of a vampire, and a vampire that was rather good with compelling. But who? Why hadn't Yuugi tell him anything about it?

This morning, Atemu had completely ignored the fact that there was school. He's not going to jeopardize his brother's life just because of school. Right now, Yuugi was trying to evade looking into his eyes. He was sitting edgily, hands knotting together, like a child being caught while stealing candies.

"How did you get those narks? You know perfectly well that I know what they are, so there's no point in lying to me. Who did it? Where had you been to all these nights?" Atemu demanded as he stared at Yuugi, leaning in closer.

Yuugi on the other hand was rather frustrated on just how could he be so careless in letting his brother catch him while coming back from Ryou's place? Just what had tipped him off?

"In case you're wondering, I found this in your room," Atemu threw the bag of bandages on the table.

"That was in my room! Why are you in my room? You promised to give me privacy! Yuugi shouted as he glared angrily at Atemu. Anger, unadulterated anger shot out from him as he glared at his brother. How dare he enter his room and look through his stuff! How dare he do this? How could he?

"If I didn't go in, I wouldn't have found this! I wouldn't have decided to stay up late to see what you'd been up to!" Atemu yelled back, banging his fists on the table. "Privacy is a kind of freedom. Freedom comes with a heavy price. I can give it to you, and I can take it back from you anytime I find that you don't deserve it!"

"Who do you think you are? You're not my father! You're just my brother! That doesn't give you enough authority to control my life!"

"To think that I might have listened to Bakura and respect your privacy…Let me tell you, you better tell me how you got bitten and nobody gets hurt," Atemu seethed.

Something clicked in Yuugi's mind as he heard Bakura's name being mentioned. Oh, so it's Bakura who had instigated his brother?

"Why do you always listen to Bakura? You hadn't even known him for a very long time! Every time, it's just about Bakura. Bakura this, Bakura that. How do you know he's—"

"Don't drag Bakura into this!"

"You're the one who mentioned him in the first place! And don't shout at me like that. I'm already sixteen. I can have total control of my life, go where I want to go, meet up with people I want to meet up with and do what I want. It's none of your business!"

"Well, I've got news for you! As long as you're in this house, you're my charge! I'd—"

"I've got some news for you. From now on, don't ever budge into my affairs. I want you out of my life!"

"You!"

The next thing Atemu knew, history repeats itself just as it had promised—Yuugi ran out of the house once again.

"Damn!" Atemu gritted his teeth, letting droplets of tears escape his eyes finally. Frustration built up within him earlier on in the argument had made his chest hurt a lot. Yes, it hurts so much that it seemed that his chest is being torn apart.

_Face it_, a voice within him sounded suddenly. _You are destined to have a wrecked up family_.

* * *

Glancing at the empty seat next to him, Bakura frowned to himself. Atemu almost don't absent himself from school. Could there be something wrong? Was that little amount of blood he'd taken from him causing him to be sick? Impossible…Bakura thought to himself as he tapped his pencil on his notebook. Yuugi wasn't here to…could it be that the two brothers were arguing?

Sighing to himself, Bakura gazed blankly at the teacher throughout the whole lesson, trying to get a certain someone off his mind. Before he even knew it, a distant ringing was heard, signalling class had ended. Standing up lethargically, Bakura stretched himself then started keeping his books into his bag.

"Let's talk."

A cold voice rang behind him. Taking this time to turn back, Bakura glanced at the taller brown-haired boy.

"The last time I checked, we've nothing to talk about."

"Lunch break, at the lockers," was all Kaiba said as he walked away.

"Guess what, I'm not going," Bakura told himself before trudging to his next class.

Attending school once had a purpose, and that was to find the Hunter and observe him closely before planning for his revenge. However, things changed. Now, the sole purpose of him coming to school was to see Atemu, see him blush, see him smile. With him not coming to school, lessons are boring… Seriously, they are extremely boring. He just couldn't imagine anybody sitting through all those boring and dull lessons. Swimming lessons had been fun, but it'd stopped since the weather is getting colder nowadays…

As promised, Bakura did not show up at the lockers during lunch break. Instead, he stayed in the classroom, trying to tap into thoughts with Ryou who was sleeping due to it being the day. In the end, he was disturbed by a bunch of giggly girls. Seeing that the girls would do nothing but splay on his table top, purring, Bakura had to clear his throat.

"Um…excuse me, I would like you to get off my table," Bakura said politely, eying the girl that was sitting on his table. "Well, to add, on, sorry, I'm not interested in girls by the way, so you know, it's rather…useless to do these stuffs…?"

"….Oh…um…" That left the girls rather speechless as they stared at each other.

Bakura almost wanted to laugh at their expressions, but he controlled himself.

"Umm…ha…if you'll excuse us for a while," the girls said in unison as they hurried out of the classroom, whispering softly in each other's ears. However, Bakura could hear everything they said. Well, they were rather shocked at their discovery… chuckling to himself, Bakura pulled out the textbook for the next lesson. That sure was fun.

For the next few hours, lessons come and passed by very quickly. Soon, the bell rang signalling the end of a day of torment.

"Bakura, could you come here for a while? I need you to pass some homework to your tablemate," the History teacher said.

Nodding, Bakura was delighted. This gave him a reason to visit Atemu, or he could always give him a ring and call him to get it from him himself. Packing everything into his bag, he saw Kaiba walking up to him with a rather infuriated look out of the corner of his eye. Grinning, Bakura said goodbye to the teacher and dashed out of the classroom, leaving Kaiba standing there, mouth agape…

Nobody had ever not turn up when he, Seto Kaiba, requested for a meet up! Nobody ever did that! Kaiba was very angry. Here he was, trying to be polite and have a rational talk with Bakura, and all he did was to not appear!

Seething with rage, Kaiba walked out of the classroom and down the corridors. He felt like strangling someone… He wanted to know why Atemu wasn't in school, but obviously, he won't know the answer since Bakura had decided to not turn up, and Yuugi wasn't in school.

Perhaps…he could visit them…?

* * *

Ding dong…

Head raised up, Atemu looked at the clock and realized it was already 4.30pm. The game shop felt cold and empty…Yuugi was not back yet…

Ding dong…

Getting up, Atemu walked over to the door and opened it cautiously and poked his head out. Feeling rather surprised to see the person standing in front of him.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be all mulled up in your hotel room," he said, seeing that it was Bakura who was smiling rather brightly, his pearly teeth shining.

"Well, I've decided to drop by and give you a sur-You've cried?" Bakura grin dropped as he noticed the tear marks on Atemu's face. Raising his hand, he wiped away the marks, then let his hand lingered on the soft flesh.

"What? No, of course not! I didn't…cry…" Atemu finished lamely, looking at his feet.

"Well, are you inviting me or not? Or should we continue our conversation with half of you behind that door?" Bakura queried cheerfully.

"What if I say you may not come in?"

"Then I'll have to break in, my dear."

"Alright, you win. Come on in," Atemu sighed, opening the door fully, allowing Bakura's entrance. "Close the door behind you."

"As you wish," Bakura chirped, following Atemu into the game shop, letting the familiar scent of Atemu fill him. It'd been a rather long time since he'd been here… Seeing the lithe form in front of him, Bakura reached out and wrap his arms around Atemu.

"Why aren't you in school today?"

"Why are you here today?"

"Answer me before you throw me a question," Bakura said as he tickled the sides of Atemu who tried to wriggle out immediately.

"Don't do that!" Atemu gasped, the faintest of a smile forming on his face. "Well, I stayed up late last night…and I…I found that Yuugi is meeting up with a vampire, and he's allowing him to drink his blood… But I don't know why he was defending the vampire!"

The blood in Bakura froze as heard took in every word Atemu said. He…discovered Yuugi with Ryou…?

"Do you know who the vampire was?" Bakura answered carefully, his voice deepening.

Though not sure why Bakura had suddenly turned serious, Atemu shook his head. Seeing that, Bakura mentally heaved a sigh of relief.

"So what are you going to do about it? Bakura asked, his hands wrapping more tightly around Atemu's small waist. He didn't really want to know what was expected…

"I'm going to track it down."

Though it was an expected answer, it still pierced through Bakura. _It_?

"Then? Your brother might be attached to the vampire," Bakura closed his eyes. Was what Marik had said going to become reality?

"I'm going to stake it."

There, the revelation.

"Even if it might hurt your brother? What if the vampire meant no harm?"

"…"

"What if the vampire loves your brother? What if he loves Yuugi?"

"Bakura!" Atemu exclaimed, feeling something wet on his shoulders. Struggling to turn around to see what was wrong with Bakura, he found himself smashed against the nearest wall. "Bakura?"

Heaving heavily, Bakura's white hair had covered his face, but Atemu could see those droplets, hear those tears.

"Bakura, what's wrong? You're scaring me," Atemu cried, brushing Bakura's hair backwards, confusion overwhelming him.

"Is that what you'd do? Stake him?" Bakura said quietly, blinking away the tears, eyes boring into Atemu's, his stare looking intently murderous. "Is that what you'd do?"

Bakura knew that he was scaring Atemu, but he didn't care. His hands were on Atemu's shoulders, shaking him vigorously. Why did he hate vampires so much? So is that the way how things are going to end? If the vampire had been him, not Ryou, and Atemu in Yuugi's placed, would he still stake him? Will he?

Frustration overcame Atemu. What was wrong?

"Yes! I'd do that! I won't let that bloodsucker hurt my brother! Satisfied with that answer? I'm going to stake it!" Atemu yelled back, pushing Bakura roughly away from him. "What the hell was wrong with you?"

Staggering backwards, Bakura had to fight the feeling of the shrinking of his gums. He felt himself losing control of himself. Blood is pounding in his ears, and he felt the inner demon rising. He had thought that Atemu might be different, since he'd been hesitant to kill his brother. He might be different because he had felt guilty. He might be different, because… No… They are all the same. All the same... All Hunters are scums…

Throwing down the homework he was supposed to give Atemu, Bakura turned away and ran out of the door.

"Wait—"

Atemu stared and ran after him, but was stopped by the sight of a tall figure at his doorstop. Looking up, he saw that it was Kaiba. A rather shocked Kaiba…

"Yuugi? ... Vampire…?"

Trying to catch sight of where Bakura had ran to, Atemu was frustrated that he found no sign of Bakura. How could he'd run so fast? He wanted to chase after him, to tell him that he was sorry for whatever wrong thing he might have said. He really didn't know why Bakura was so agitated.

"Atem—"

"SHUT UP!" Atemu yelled at Kaiba and slammed the door shut.

Why are the gods playing with his life? First, his parents died when he was young. Then, his grandfather turned into a vampire, coming back to kill him, forcing him to have no choice but to stake him. Then, things start to get rocky with Yuugi after the disappearance of Ryou. Now, Yuugi had been found to be a willing 'donor' for some vampire, and Bakura… Oh Bakura…

Why was he so angry at that he said? Didn't he say that vampires had killed his family? Shouldn't he also hate them? Why was he defending them now? Rubbing his temples, Atemu couldn't help but be reminded of his Master. Could he be slowly becoming into his Master…?

Sliding down against the door, he ignored the banging on the door made my Kaiba and cried into his arms.

Yes, all is going to end in tears.

_**Author's notes: *sigh* I know, more and more waterworks….Well, this is partly because while I'm typing, I'm having a bit of a headache… didn't really sleep well last night and my holiday is going to end soon because I have to go back to school during my last week of holidays for lessons (next week…)! **_

_**Anyway, I want to ask you all a question. Should Ryou die? I'm a bit hesitant to let him die, but I do have two outcomes if he was to die or not to die, so I'm asking your opinions. So, please give me your views! Thank you! Till the next chapter then! **_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Author's notes: Chapter 24 here. Wow, I didn't realize I've already typed so far for this story. Anyway, at the previous chapter, I asked if anybody wants Ryou to live or die. Well, it seemed that it was on popular demand that he should continue living. Well, so I guess he'll live then. *smiles* **_

_**As for Bakura, well, I would say he's in for some emotion turmoil now… Gee, thank you to all reviewers and readers! As always, you all make me smile. So here's chapter 24. As always, I have to apologise for the inefficiency in my updates. I'm always so envious of my friend being able to update quickly while I'm drowned in my homework and tests. To worsen the matter, my grades are dropping a lot too, resulting in all the stress I've been getting recently… Well, I guess I have to work doubly hard for my oncoming exams in October, so I figure that that's the period of time I will completely be MIA… Enough said. Read and enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters in this story. **_

It was near dusk when a middle-aged woman walked down the dark streets, thinking of her warm, comfy chair and her soap operas that were waiting for her at home. Shuddering due to the cold breeze, she quickened her pace as she looked cautiously into the dark shadows. Nowadays, there were many cases of robbery in the town. She has to be extra careful not to fall prey to those thugs out there. Seriously, where are all the police when you need them? They the poor civilians have to rely on themselves when it comes to matters like this…

A slight movement caught her eye, and a slow rhythmic breathing was heard behind her, followed by a hiss. Fear shot from within as she felt her whole body tensed up and her eyes bulged slightly. What was that? Are they those notorious thugs that the news had highlighted so often? Clutching her handbag close to her, she looked around, feeling her hair standing on their ends. No, please, God, don't let anything happen to her. Let it be just a stray cat. Just a stray cat…

A glimmer of red appeared right before her, and then before she could utter a word, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Was that the trick of the light on the contrary that there weren't any light around…? A foreboding sense of doom seemed to engulf her as her stomach whirled in circles. Her chest was tight and something seemed to have stuck in her throat. 'Come on, scream! Scream!' She willed herself, but not even a croak came out from her.

A hand shot out suddenly and latched itself on the nape of her neck. The hand was cold, very cold and wet with some sticky substance, and it was slowly caressing her skin. She could feel the long fingernails…wait, were they claws? Spinning around, her eyes were mirrored with hell's fire framed by silvery white hair.

"Well hello there, sweet pie," the creature said with a hoarse and raspy voice, grinning menacingly.

Unable to contain her fear any longer, the woman gave a shrill screech as she tried to hit the monster with her handbag but before she could even do a thing, she was pushed harshly to the wall and the last thing she knew was that a gleam of pearly white fangs came into her view and settle on her neck before she felt excruciating pain and fell to the ground.

Life was unfair. All she wanted to do was to go home…

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Bakura kicked the already cold corpse away from him. This was his fifth victim by now, but the rage in his blood still hadn't simmered. Spitting out the remains of the blood and flesh he had torn out from the woman's neck, Bakura could still feel that blood lust in him that was not sated. He would really wish to see Atemu's expression when he found these gruesome deaths.

Although not wanting to admit it to himself, Bakura had done all this to spite Atemu, to see how he would react to the nature of vampires. He had drunk his fill tonight, letting himself lose control for once and kill all he liked. Yes, he does not need to depend on that Hunter for his blood. He can get other good blood from others. Yes, he can…

"Didn't you overdo it a little?" a soft voice permeated through the dark.

Turning around, Bakura saw Letha emerging from the dark. Guilt and shame overwhelmed him as he looked at his blood-stained shoes, unable to give a good explanation. He felt as if he had returned to his childhood days, being questioned when he had done something terribly wrong. Letha's tone was not fierce, but it sounded accusing to his ears.

"Answer me. Bakura, didn't you overdo it a little?" Letha repeated firmly, her eyes drilling into Bakura's when he looked up at her.

What should he say? That he did all this to vent his anger? It is way too childish for him to have done such a thing just because the Hunter had demeaned the vampires. He felt a sudden hollowness in him when he thinks about Atemu. What should he say?

"Why are you following me?" was all Bakura could manage, trying to change the topic.

Letha, standing her ground firmly repeated her question once again, closing in the distance between Bakura and her. Bakura couldn't help but took a step back as he willed himself to glare at Letha. Well, she had no right to question her Lord like this, Bakura reasoned with himself.

"Bakura, I know how you are feeling right now, but—"

"Don't speak anymore! You don't understand how I felt!" Bakura snapped, eyes shining with anger and frustration. "You don't understand how I felt when he said that! You just don't—"

He felt Letha's arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a tight embrace as his insides seemed to shatter. He felt his chest constricting, and something seemed to have surge up from deep within. He felt two wet tracks on his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Why was it so painful, especially his heart? It hurts more than a slash by a stake.

"Just cry it out, child. Just cry it out," Letha whispered softly, and Bakura could hear that she was crying too. Her tears dripped softly into his hair as he heaved silently. "It's just me here. Don't be afraid. Just let it all out."

Feeling the tears spilling out, Bakura could not remember when the last time he had cry so hard was. Atemu's words had torn him, hurt him a lot. He had told himself not to remember them, but it was difficult. He could hear them replaying over and over again in his head, and he could see the cold and hard crimson orbs of Atemu when he said it.

"Why are you crying?" Bakura moaned softly, allowing Letha's fingers caress him. He missed his mother. His mother used to do this.

"I understand that pain, dear. I'm crying for you, with you." Letha replied simply and quietly.

Looking at the corpse down his feet, Bakura realized he was doing all this was just to prove to himself that he does not need Atemu. He does not need him for anything.

But he knew he was wrong, because an aching part in him tells him that his victims did not have blood as nice as Atemu's, and they did not have Atemu's warmth, and most importantly, they did not have Atemu's love.

* * *

"He knew. He knew!" Yuugi cried frantically to Ryou as he saw the pale haired boy stirring on the ground.

Ryou, who had just woken up from his sleep peered at Yuugi, unable to see clearly as Yuugi was holding the torchlight close to his eyes. Pushing the torch away from his eyes, he sat up and looked around. It was already dark. What was Yuugi doing here?

"Yes, what's the matter, Yuugi?" he asked, confused why Yuugi had looked so hysterical and his actions were a bit too dramatic.

"My brother knew that I'm seeing a vampire. He knew, Ryou! He might just barge in any moment now. We have to go. As far as we can!" Yuugi said, tugging at Ryou's shirt, trying to get him to stand up. He felt so frightened. It was worse than allowing Ryou drink his blood. This fear deep inside him seemed to have transformed itself into a huge rock, settling itself on his stomach, making him feel sick and uneasy.

"How do you know he'll find me? Did he follow you here?" Ryou jumped up immediately, alert and his body poised for any ambush.

"He didn't follow me here, but knowing him, I'm sure he'll find us soon," Yuugi replied, frustration lacing every word. God, would his brother find them here now? He's afraid, but for Ryou, he's willing to sacrifice himself, even if that meant he must fight against his brother.

A creak sounded and both Yuugi and Ryou jumped, holding each other.

"What was that?" Yuugi asked as he gripped Ryou's hand as he switched off the torchlight.

"Shh…." Ryou shushed as he placed a finger on Yuugi's lips. He could not hear anything even with his supernatural hearing. Was it their imagination? Or was it just the old factory itself?

"I got a bad feeling…" Yuugi whispered as beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead. The daunting feeling in his stomach was even more prominent, and he could feel his intestines knotting together.

The duo walked stealthily to the door and Ryou placed his ear on it to listen for any sound. He couldn't hear anything. Silence….thud!

Retreating from the door, Ryou pulled Yuugi behind him as he braced himself. He heard a hand on the knob. Who was it? A human? The Hunter? No matter what, his priority was to not let any harm come to Yuugi. The knob turned slowly and Ryou allowed his fangs and claws extend fully. Friend or foe, he's not going to let anybody hurt Yuugi. Even if it's Atemu, his old friend, he will have to get rid of him. The door opened slowly, too slowly, as if in some movie that was in slow motion mode, and the soft creaking sound from the door seemed to have intensified a thousand times more even for Yuugi who did not have the supernatural senses as Ryou had.

A foot stepped in, as both Yuugi and Ryou held their breaths. Who was that? That was their school uniform… Another foot, the torso, the pale arms, the pale hai—

"Bakura?" Yuugi cried, not able to believe his eyes. Why of all people was it Bakura? Why didn't he seem shocked to find him here anyway? Had he know? Did Atemu found out and told Bakura?

"Well, such a happy reunion," Bakura said flatly as he entered the room, eyes trailing Ryou and Yuugi as he walked towards a table and sat on it.

"How did you kno—Ryou?"

"He won't give us out, Yuugi," Ryou said reassuringly as he patted Yuugi, trying to calm him down.

"But he was with my brother! He's the one who told my brother to spy on me! He'll—"

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one." came Bakura's curt reply as he shot a glare at Yuugi who shut up immediately.

Yuugi, switching on the torchlight and shining it on Bakura, could see that Bakura's eyes were very red. Red, as if he had just cried.

"Did you…uh… quarrelled with my bro—"

"Don't mention him!" Bakura hissed and before Yuugi knew it, he felt the torchlight slipped from his hand and was in Bakura's hands instead. "And, it's not very polite shining this thing onto people's face, just so you might want to know." With a swift movement, the torchlight was smashed on the ground.

"You…how did you…" Yuugi stammered as he looked from Ryou to Bakura. How did Bakura reach him from such a far distance in just a blink of an eye? How did he do that? Confusion started clouding in his head as he tried to piece the newly found information in his head.

"Yuugi, Bakura will not tell your brother about me," Ryou said as he crossed over to Bakura's side.

"Why? How? What's happening?"

"Just so you might want to know, I was the one who turned your dearest Ryou. Do you want to have a try?"

_**Author's notes: So sorry it has to end here. I'm sorry for those one-liners and this chapter is really short compared to the previous ones… But I'll update soon again, so stay tune. *smiles* **_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Author's notes: Had been drowned by numerous tests recently, and had completed my first 'O' level paper… Still had more to come at the end of next year though… Yep, so due to all these endless tests, I had abandoned my fics for quite some time. Well, I have to say the effect ain't that great, considering the fact that my results took a great dip anyway… **_

_**So it's now holiday once again…Yeah, I realized there's this horrible cycle of me always updating in the holidays that is repeating for this pass two years… Well, blame it on the sadistic teachers and terrible school life we students have to live with… **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

"Brother, you've been sitting in front of that screen for hours," Mokuba called out timidly to Kaiba who had his eyes glued on his laptop, and his fingers typing furiously.

"…."

"Bro—"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy over here? Now get out!" Kaiba roared from his seat, furious with being interrupted. Seeing Mokuba flinched at his loud voice, he regretted immediately, but he could not stop him from scurrying out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Mokuba who was on the verge of tears could not help but bit back a sob as he closed the door behind him. His brother is scaring him off like that. He doesn't eat or rest since coming back from a supposed visit to Atemu's house.

Speaking of Atemu, Mokuba could still remember a time where both his brother and Atemu would be together, smiling and laughing as if they were the happiest people on Earth. Atemu would always come over their house and he could always bring some treats for the two brothers, be it cakes or fruits. However, everything ended on one certain day. He remembered it clearly as if it had just happened yesterday. Sighing, Mokuba retreated into his room, not knowing what he should do.

Inside the study room, Kaiba exhaled loudly as he heard Mokuba closed his room door. He had not meant to be so harsh and mean to him, but at that moment of time, he couldn't control his anger.

Glancing at this screen, he felt quite satisfied though. He was having a conversation with someone who called himself Alvernio. After the visit from Atemu's house, Kaiba was more than determined to find out more about vampires for the sake of him. Something in his guts told him that Bakura is a vampire, but he could not provide enough evidence. He could not stand seeing Atemu's crying face. He has to find evidence quick to save Atemu from further heartbreak and win back his trust in him.

He has to admit that he had done wrong previously for ditching Atemu. He had been frightened, confused and outrage to find out that Atemu, his boyfriend was actually spouting nonsense about him being a Vampire Hunter the first time Atemu confided in him. He, Seto Kaiba, was someone who did not believe in those hocus pocus magic stuff, let alone vampires! He could not take the shock and had no doubt that Atemu had gone nuts. That was when he started avoiding him. He refused to see him when he barged into his mansion, but anybody who knew Atemu would know that he always gets what he wants. Atemu had kicked down his door and screamed bloody murder at him. That had further confirmed his doubts about Atemu's state of mind. Atemu had pestered him with numerous questions that Kaiba had to create some lousy third-rated tale about him having another boyfriend. The look on Atemu's face was unforgettable. For one moment, Kaiba thought that he night strangle him. However, Atemu just turned and walked away, never looking back at him.

Remembering the past always made Kaiba feel a great sense of regret and remorse. It was later on when he was in the States had he seen real vampires that he realized Atemu were never the one who went crazy. It was him who had gone nutcase to doubt his boyfriend. Thus, Kaiba came back, hoping for Atemu to forgive him, and get back like they used to be, only to find a substitute—Bakura.

Seething, Kaiba banged his fist on the table. _Bakura._ The mere name made his blood boil with rage. He could not bear the fact that Bakura had been able to make Atemu laugh, smile and cry.

_Bling._

Focusing on his screen, Kaiba realized Alvernio had replied.

**Alvernio**: regarding to your previous question, yes. There, in fact has been a difference between some vampires. Basically, they are divided in to two groups.

**Kaiba**: Really? What two groups?

**Alvernio**: There are those from the direct bloodline and those made. These direct bloodlines are of the main clan while the others that are made by them are of a more inferior clan as they don't possess the abilities of the main ones.

**Kaiba**: Does one of the abilities include walking in the sun?

**Alvernio**: …um…let me see…Well, principally, vampires are unable to be out in the sun. However, the main ones could withstand a certain amount of sunlight. But what really made them able to walk freely was the fact that they possess special amulets that was their supposed heirloom. It was said that they were fashioned a few millennia ago.

**Kaiba**: ….that was…a long period…

**Alvernio**: You can say that. Now, wouldn't it be unnerving? To think they had been living amongst us for such a long time. _

**Kaiba**: What other abilities do they have?

**Alvernio**: Well, they have the ability to breed. Here's something. It's said that those they were made by the main ones will have a mental bond with their sire!

**Kaiba**: che…wouldn't that make all vampires having a bond to them?

**Alvernio**: Most of the vampires you see are made by the ordinary made ones. Those of the main clan don't easily give their blood to make new vampires. It is said that a little of their blood is enough to change a healthy person. But well, that depends on the person's immunity system to see the different stages. Cool isn't it?

Kaiba looked at the newly sought information. A though clicked in his mind.

**Kaiba**: How many of the main clan are there? I know that the previous Lord had been thwarted a couple of years ago. It was said that there weren't any survivors.

**Alvernio**: Then that have to be wrong. They have a new Lord now, and only one who is from the main clan can claim that position. There might be some that had managed to escape that time?

**Kaiba**: But my information told me all had perished…

**Alvernio**: Well, having lived with us for as long as mankind had existed, do you think that they can be wiped out that easily? Anyway, I've heard that there's a rebellion rising up. Imagine, perhaps we can obtain the blood of the main vampires during the chaos. The powers…

Kaiba looked at the words. Suddenly, this Alvernio guy seemed a bit over-ambitious. And how did he get this information anyway?

**Alvernio**: Oops! Got to go. T-T Talk next time!

Thoughts racing in his mind, Kaiba felt helpless, yet satisfied with what he got. Now, all he had to do would be to find supporting evidence against Bakura…

* * *

"You-you…you what?" Yuugi tried to string his words coherently, but his state of mind was currently in pandemonium. Had his ears deceived him?

Bakura, sitting on the table merely raised an eyebrow at him. Ryou tugged at Yuugi, trying to signal to him to stop talking, but Yuugi continued, oblivious of the hinting.

"What do you mean by you've changed Ryou?"

"Was that doubt I've heard?" Bakura stood up, his dark eyes challenging Yuugi. "You wanted proof?"

Yuugi had to take a few steps back when Bakura suddenly appeared by his side, brown eyes turning into a shade of red—crimson to be exact. Images of Bakura under the sun flashed before Yuugi's eyes, which made him even more bewildered.

"But… you could walk under the sun!"

"Now, that's something for me to know and not for you to find out. I wouldn't want you to start spouting that to people would I? You wanted more proof?" Bakura grinned, letting his fangs stretch out from his gums. "Is this enough? Or do you want to have a try? It just so happened that I'm quite thirsty now."

Staggering backwards, Yuugi felt himself pressed to the wall, with no place to escape. Panic raised from within as Yuugi tried to push Bakura away, only to find himself falling forward. Glancing up in confusion, he realized that Bakura had returned to the table, and Ryou was immediately by his side, helping him up.

"Of all humans, you have to pick _him_," Bakura muttered in annoyance at Ryou who was sweeping the dust off Yuugi.

Ryou just returned a meek smile as he shrugged. Though he must say that his first impression of Bakura hadn't been of sunshine and butterflies, seeing how he had taken care of him when he had first awoken made Ryou change his view on him. Bakura doesn't seem like a total bastard at all. But still, he could not forgive the fact that he turned him. Bakura had condemned him to a life of eternal darkness, but still…

"Wait, if you're really a vampire, what are you doing with my brother? How could he not know?" Yuugi whispered, looking from Ryou to Bakura. Suddenly, it seemed as if Ryou won't be the only one in danger. His brother… "He's a Hunter. He should know that…that you are a…vampire…"

"Well, let's just say I managed to hoodwink him into loving me? They say love makes people blind," Bakura suggested maliciously. He did not like the tone of Yuugi, especially when he called him a vampire. It reminded him of Atemu demeaning vampires' existence.

Alarm bells seemed to have rung in Yuugi's head as he pieced the information together. Bakura is a vampire, and he killed Ryou and turned him into a vampire. All this time, Bakura had got close to his brother for a reason, a motive…

"Are you going to hurt my brother? You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Yuugi shouted, hearing his voice reverberated around the factory. "I won't let it happen! I will tell him on you!"

"Why, you're playing the role of a protective little brother all of a sudden. I thought you said…oh no…you _screamed_ at him that you hated him didn't you?" Bakura mused, relishing the moment to see Yuugi flushing angrily.

"That was…that was…"

"You humans are all liars. Professional liars, I must say," Bakura spat.

"Look, the pot is calling the kettle black. Aren't you also lying to my brother about liking him?" Yuugi retorted back. Ryou, who was at his side tugged at him to stop talking, but Yuugi ignored and continued, "You are not even fit to criticise me, seeing what you had done to my brother! You are the worst scum ever! I'll tell brother my brother about you and get him to stake you!"

As the words left Yuugi's lips, he realized he shouldn't even be mentioning about his brother. Something seemed to have happened between Bakura and his brother.

Bakura's eyes are narrowing as he glared at Yuugi, letting the words enter his mind as he processed them. This little brat is going to tell on him?

"You know that's not possible, midget. If you expose me, little Ryou here would be exposed too. You know your brother. He makes no exception. You can take your grandfather as an excellent example. Your brother is ruthless when it comes to vampires," Bakura smiled bitterly as he said softly, his mind drifting off to the night two years ago.

"I'll—wait. What did you say? Grampa? What about Grampa?" Yuugi asked, confused. What was Bakura playing at?

"Well, so what do you say? You'll have no choice but to join me now, seeing Ryou would most probably be safe with me around, don't you say?" Bakura grinned, ignoring Yuugi's question.

"Wait, what did you mean when you say my brother made a good example out of Grampa? Finished what you said!" Yuugi yelled.

Bakura pondered as the temptation to tell Yuugi the truth grew within. Surely this would made situations more complicated for Atemu. However, the image of Atemu's tear-streaked face stopped him. Damn, why does he still care so much for him?

"Well, that's for you to find out from your brother, dearest."

_**Author's notes: And here it ends. Thank you to my previous reviewers! You guys made me smile and let me know that at least there are still people reading this story. Well, as I've mentioned earlier about my academic life, I'm so sorry to say I can't be updating much for next year. So, I think I'll be updating one more time this month so as to make it up for the long hiatus. Once again, I'm so sorry! **_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Author's notes: Promising that I would update and disappear for half a year certainly wasn't the way to do things. For that, I apologise. Really, I don't remember just how many times I'd apologised for the late updates. This is a vicious cycle that can't seem to end. So once again, I'm having my holiday again, but sadly, the teachers had piled us with loads of homework…I have a rather miserable life right now. Anyway, the long awaited chapter 26 is here. I'd actually typed this since last December, but never got the chance to finish it… I hope you readers are still hanging on to this story, although I have absolutely no right to tell you all to do so, considering my irregular updates. Thank you for all reviewers! You guys are the reason why I continue to write. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

The sky was dark although it was already morning. Yuugi walked hurriedly as he tugged at his jacket. Looking at the ominous clouds in the sky, it seemed that a storm is about to come. The wind howled as he shuddered inwardly, replaying the episode that had happened earlier one.

No. Surprisingly, he was not disturbed by what Bakura had said, although he was curious about what had happened to Grampa. It was what Ryou had asked of him when he offered his neck for him as usual that had left him in turmoil.

"_Yuugi…"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Do you want to…do you want…want me to turn you?"_

The question was a blow to Yuugi. Everything he knew told him that it was impossible for Ryou to even suggest that! Him, a vampire? Why, that must be the greatest joke of the century! His brother would surely blow his top off! Worse…as Bakura had said, he would surely be the first one his brother would stake. His brother would stake him. He would stake him like how he did with the others… Shivering, Yuugi tried to push that thought away. Ryou's words continued in his head though.

"_We can leave this city, this country! We will avoid your brother as best as we can. We can follow Bakura. He'll surely help us."_

"_But… Ryou, what you are suggesting is too…ridiculous!"_

"_I've thought about it. Perhaps, we could also turn your brother. Then, we will be happy as we did in the past, the three of us, best of friends."_

Ryou had looked hysterical when he said this. It seemed as if he were pleading Yuugi, pleading to lead a normal, happy life like before. Bakura was there too when he said this, and when he heard what Ryou had said, he'd turned away guiltily and left the room. Yuugi shook his head as he quickened his pace. Should he betray his brother? Should he betray his trust?

Ryou's plan had been to secretly extract some blood from Bakura while he sleeps and pump it into Atemu. Yuugi was sceptical though. How can they extract blood that easily from Bakura? And how can they get it into Atemu's system without him knowing? A million questions piled up in Yuugi's head as he pondered for the best solution.

* * *

Atemu was sharpening his stake. It was the only thing that stopped him from thinking of all the weird things that had been happening recently. This morning, he had found Yuugi not home. It troubled him. What adds on to his agony was that he woke up this morning with another nightmare. In the dream, he was fighting with Bakura, except that Bakura doesn't seem like his usual self. He dream was blurry and he could not remember much, but it does remind him of what had happened between him and Bakura. He was guilty, but he does not know what the reason for Bakura's outburst was, he does not know what he'd done wrong.

Grabbing his head, Atemu staggered into the bathroom. The nightmare had left him with a headache. Fumbling with the switch, he noted that he was feeling rather sluggish and feverish. Is this the result of a headache? It had been a long time since he had one…

_Click. _

A burst of light exploded before his eye, and Atemu knocked himself against the door as he fell backwards, arms shielding his eyes. The light seemed like red fireballs before him, and it's making his eyes burn with pain. He could not see clearly. After staying in that position for a few minutes, he realized he could see again. Groaning, he pulled himself up by holding onto the basin. What was wrong? Perhaps he should just rest for the day. Moving towards the basin, he grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it before brushing his teeth. His reflection was terrible. Bagged eyes, messy hair, pale complexion and bloodshot eyes, he looked as if he had suffered from severe insomnia…

His felt pain in his gums as he brushed his teeth while looking at the mirror. What the hell was happening to him? Rinsing his mouth, he saw that his gums were red and sore. Oh great…what a beautiful start to the day. After washing his face, he walked out of the bathroom, only to find himself facing Yuugi, who looked as shocked as he was. However, Yuugi walked past him and went straight to his room, ignoring him.

Scowling, Atemu ignored Yuugi too and went to his room to get a towel to dry his face. Well, if Yuugi wants to ignore him, two can play at the game! Pulling on his school uniform, he grabbed his schoolbag and stuffed the stake he had sharpened inside, all ready to go to school.

Meanwhile, Yuugi who was in his room changing into a fresh shirt felt ashamed of himself by ignoring Atemu. However, he just couldn't face his brother now, especially when he knew about Bakura. He was afraid that he would show something on his face that might tip Atemu off about Ryou. But he doesn't want Bakura to hurt his brother too! Torn between both sides, Yuugi felt that avoiding Atemu would be the best solution…at least, for now.

* * *

School had started, but Yuugi couldn't see Atemu in class. That was weird. His brother had left the house with his school bag and uniform, so why isn't he in school now? A loud bang from the door sent Yuugi snapped out from his thoughts. Bakura had barged into the classroom, looking rather dishevelled and tired. The teacher was angry at him for being late, but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he walked defiantly to his seat and sprawled on his chair, spilling the contents of his bag out, causing the once quiet classroom to be filled with the sound of books tumbling down the table.

"Bakura! It's already kind enough of me to tolerate your tardiness, so don't try to test my patience. Stop with that foul attitude of yours. Pick up your books. Now, or else," the teacher ordered as he pushed his specs up, trying to sound intimidating.

"Or else what?"

"Young man, I've had enough of your atrocious acts. Now stand outside at the corridor and reflect on what you'd done! Take your books along with you! Out!"

"Gladly, _sir_," Bakura snorted as he got up from the seat and kicked the chair away, strutting out of the classroom with his bag, leaving the books behind. The teacher gave an angry groan before turning back to the board, using the chalk to vent his anger on it.

Observing Bakura, Yuugi couldn't help but think if Bakura had something to do with this brother's absence. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kaiba glaring at Bakura. His heart skipped a beat. Kaiba seemed to be suspicious of Bakura right from the start when he entered the school. Could it be that he knew that Bakura was a vampire?

"Mutoh Yuugi! Pay attention in my class or you can join Mister Bakura outside!"

Murmuring a word of apology, Yuugi looked at his books, hands knotting tightly together.

* * *

Letha looked at the sleeping boy on her couch. She had been taken aback when she saw Bakura carrying him into her house frantically, demanding her to tend to him. Of course, she knew Bakura couldn't bear to leave him lying in the open…

The doorbell rang. Getting to the door, Letha found herself looking into two mischievous blondes' faces.

"Hello there! We're here for a delivery!"

"Stop that you evil twins. Come on in," Letha smiled fondly as she invited them in. "Why are you two out in the morning? It's risky."

"What's there to be afraid of? This is the only time where those rebels are asleep. Moreover, we did wear our protective gadgets out," Marik said as he pouted.

"He's right. It's been a long day for us…I wish for some place to slee—why's he doing here?" Malik pointed at the sleeping figure on the couch.

"Your dearest cousin brought him here. He found him unconscious in the alley at the back of his house," Letha sighed.

"Since he's found at the back of his house, he should be returned there, not here. Why bring him here? Fancy him putting the Hunter here with a bunch of vampires," Marik snorted as he approached Atemu, sniffing him. "He smells weird…not like any other humans…"

"Now you wouldn't want to be caught sniffing at Kura-kins' lad. Who knows what he might do to you," Malik said, peering at Atemu intently. "I've got to praise him for his taste though."

"Yes, yes. You've got to praise your cousin for his taste for trouble," Letha sighed, mind wandering to the Bakura, wondering what he might be doing right now.

"Oh look, he's waking up," Malik said suddenly, poking at Atemu who sat up suddenly, staring at his surroundings.

"Letha? Why am I here? I was going to school…who are you?" Atemu asked, confused as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Kura-kins brought you here," Marik said immediately, beating Malik and Letha to it.

"K…Kura…kins?"

"He meant Bakura," Malik said as he pushed Marik away, who protested when he stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"And you are?"

"What? Kura-kins had never introduced us to you? That's so evil of him…" Marik whined, then stretched his arm out. "I'm Marik, Bakura's older cousin."

"I'm Malik."

"Bakura has got cousins? He never mentioned…" Atemu stopped short. In fact, he hardly knew Bakura. He doesn't know if he had any family members, doesn't know where he come from, doesn't know a single thing about him…

"He can be a bit forgetful at times," Marik said, seeing the expression on Atemu's face. Why, although he was supposed to hate the Hunter, he found him…interesting, and it was the first time he saw his cousin happy getting along with the Hunter after the massacre…

"But wait, why do all of you know Letha? Did Bakura know Letha too? That time when I brought him here…" Something doesn't feel right about this. Atemu couldn't place what, but that feeling in his gut was never wrong.

Malik, Marik and Letha exchanged glances. How were they supposed to answer to that? One wrong move, one wrong answer might just destroy all of them.

"Well…" Malik started, but found himself searching for words within his mind.

"Actually, it goes like this. I'd known Bakura since he was born. I was sort of a distant relative of his. We used to be very close together, but something happened, so…" Letha explained. Well, what she said was true, but the Hunter need not know the details. She knew he wouldn't pry into other people's affair.

"Oh. No wonder he seemed troubled when he first saw you…" Atemu said softly, more to himself than to Letha. Just exactly how many things had Bakura been hiding from him? Well actually, to say hiding is not the exact right choice of word…Bakura had all the rights not to tell him anything actually. But still, it hurts to know that the person who supposedly loved you had actually kept so many things to himself.

"But what happened to you anyway? We heard Letha say that you passed out at the alley behind your house," Malik asked.

Atemu frowned to himself. So that was why he was here. He didn't know he had passed out. He just remembered feeling very angry with Yuugi and was on his way to school. The thought of Bakura bringing him here made him feel happy, yet frustrated. If Bakura was around their house, why not just come in and say hi? Why sneak around? Could he be still angry? But what exactly got him angry?

"I'm not exactly sure either. I guess it's the lack of sleep…" Atemu replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Does this happen all the time? These fainting spells?" Letha queried, looking worriedly at Atemu.

"No. Today was the first. It's okay. I feel fine now. I've got to go to scho—where's my bag?"

Letha had to suppress the urge to laugh. Malik, Marik and Atemu looked at her expectantly.

"I think Bakura conveniently left it out in the open."

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end it here. Now, just wait patiently for the next chapter! I swear it'll be done soon. In fact, I'm in the process of typing it now. Until then! **_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Author's notes: Yeah! This time I did not make any empty promises! Chapter 27, straight from the oven! Only that it's more than a month late… Thank you to all the kind reviewers out there who took the time to review! I'm sorry if I can't respond to them personally! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who made the effort to review, so read and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

"Here, your bag."

Bakura opened his eyes and saw Yuugi holding out his bag towards him.

"Class ended?" Bakura asked as he yawned, looking at his watch. School was sure drudgery. He should just stop coming to this rundown excuse of a school… After being kicked out from the classroom, Bakura had loitered around the school for a while, before returning to the corridor dutifully and sat down on the floor to sleep in open defiance. He could care less about what the teacher's reaction would be.

"Yeah, it ended ten minutes ago. You should have seen the expression of the teacher when he found you sleeping instead of reflecting upon your mistakes," Yuugi replied as Bakura took his bag from him.

At that moment, Kaiba walked out of the classroom, before staring in shock at Yuugi and Bakura. Hadn't Yuugi been very against Bakura? Why are they acting so friendly all of a sudden?

"Saw something you like? Now, haven't your parents told you it is rude to stare?" Bakura said loudly as he stood up from the floor.

"Don't you act all cocky to me. You know that I know. Even if no one believes me now, I will make them believe me in the end," Kaiba seethed as he walked away.

"I don't understand what you are getting at Kaiba boy. Don't talk in riddles. Not everyone is as sharp as you in the mind," Bakura retorted as he smirked. Who does Kaiba think he was? That guy certainly wasn't his match.

"What if he found out what happened to Ryou and told my brother?" Yuugi asked quietly as he trudged behind Bakura who was making his way out of school.

Bakura frowned. Why was this midget following him?

"For that, you must anticipate it yourself. Your beloved Ryou should have enough brains to know how to keep himself hidden, or to keep the fact that he had turned. Now quit following me."

"But aren't you going back to the factory? If so, we can go together. Since you are much better at hiding and evading, we might avoid unnecessary atten—"

"Just so to let you know, I don't live in that rundown factory. I have some other better place to go to, so why would I abandon my luxurious hotel room and go to that dilapidated place with you and watch you and Ryou getting cuddly at each other? I've said the first time. I don't want to repeat myself. Quit following me," Bakura warned firmly, glaring at Yuugi.

"Fine, fine," Yuugi murmured. Just how exactly did his brother fall in love with Bakura? He had such a shitty personality!

Separating ways, Bakura scowled as he analysed the situation. He had a fight with the Hunter, and what's more to it, the Hunter don't even know what the problem was. The Hunter's brother had found out his secret—well actually he was the one who let the cat out of the bag… Now the Hunter's brother seemed to be acting as if everything was no big deal and actually trying to befriend him? Hell, certainly no. Bakura does not like that. He detests people who tried to act all friendly all of a sudden to him.

Reaching the hotel, Bakura looked around. He smelled two familiar scents…

"Come out now. I know it's you two," Bakura sighed as he continued walking into the hotel, sensing the two presences following behind him.

"As sharp as ever, Kura-kins!" Marik chuckled as he patted Bakura on the back, only to have his ribs elbowed by him.

"And may I know what made you two to grace me with your presence?" Bakura smiled a little, enjoying the fact that Marik was holding his ribs in utter pain. He had made sure not to elbow him softly.

"Come on, we are cousins! Of course we can visit you whenever we want," Malik protested as the three of them entered the lift.

"Common sense told me these two cousins I have are up to no good," Bakura muttered to himself as he pressed for the door to close.

Once the door closed, Bakura saw what he had dreaded to see being reflected by the mirror of the lift door. His reflection… Both Malik and Marik looked at him in shock. They hadn't known.

"Kura! Why could we see your reflection?" Malik gasped as he looked at the door.

True, there was only Bakura's reflection in the mirror, and the image was not as blurry as the last time Bakura had seen it was in Letha's house. It was turning more and more defined—so defined that Bakura could almost see his facial features. It scares him. For the first time in his whole life, he began to see himself in every surface that reflects. It scared him a lot.

"Letha said something about souls…" Bakura replied sheepishly as he glanced at the twins' expression. They were actually excited about it!

"That's so cool! I wished I could see my reflection. I know people tell me I looked exactly like Malik, I just need to confirm it myself," Marik said, eyeing at Bakura enviously.

Surprise was the only word to describe Bakura's thoughts now. He had detested the thought of being able to see in the mirror. But Marik had actually liked it? Weird.

"Anyway, we went to Letha's house today. We saw your Hunter and even got a chance to interact with him!" Malik said, steering Marik from the mirror topic. From what he sees, he knew that Bakura was not very pleased and comfortable about the fact that he could be reflected in a mirror.

Bakura's head immediately jerked up when he heard Atemu being mentioned. How was he? He had left him there unconscious, and throughout the whole day, all he had in his mind was him. He knew Atemu would think that's it's odd that he had brought him to Letha, but he was sure Letha would come out with a good explanation. Malik noticed the sudden perkiness of Bakura at the mention of the Hunter and smiled to himself. His cousin was really, really so madly in love with that Hunter…

"He was alright, but he seemed rather depressed. What happened between you two?" Marik asked as the lift door opened and the three of them proceeded to Bakura's room.

"Something just happened," Bakura gave a curt reply as he opened the door to his room. Not bothering to turn the lights on, the three of them entered.

"This place just feels so comfo-ouch! What is this?" Malik cried as he tripped over a black bag on the floor.

"A bag?" Bakura replied, having the 'duh' look.

"Of course I know it's a bag…why was there a stake in it?" Malik murmured as he looked at the scratch that was made by the stake that had protruded out from the bag.

"What does it look like? It's the Hunter's bag of course. I brought it back here."

"Oh! So here's where that Hunter's bag was! He was searching for it this whole afternoon!" Marik cackled as he took over the bag, sniffing at it and scrutinizing at the stake.

"He was?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. He had actually wanted to use the bag as an excuse to be able to meet up with Atemu. Talk about stupid excuses…

Fainting in the early morning, waking up to find yourself being surrounded by your boyfriend's cousins and losing the whole contents in your school bag wasn't exactly how Atemu wanted to start his day. After thanking Letha and bidding goodbye to Marik and Malik, Atemu had rushed out of Letha's house in search for his school bag. His stake! His favourite stake that he had just sharpened this morning! He could care less about the schoolbooks in his bag, but his favourite stake was the most important thing to him! He had run back to the Game Shop and searched the vicinity for his bag, but was rewarded with nothing but disappointment. Could some kid pick it up? That will be rather dangerous, for he had made sure to sharpen the stake till it's razor-sharp…

It had been lucky that he had kept the keys to the Game Shop in his pockets, or he would be locked out of the house, having to wait for Yuugi to return home (God knows when) to help him open the door. Sitting on his bed, Atemu looked out of the window. He had shifted his bed to the window side so that he could see the skies easily now. The recent nightmares had often left him awake throughout the night, and he had found comfort in looking at the dark skies, the bright stars, and sometimes the bright moon. Falling backwards, Atemu landed on his pillow as he looked at the overcast sky. A storm seemed to be approaching. A cold gust of wind blew into the room. Why wasn't Yuugi back? He didn't bring his umbrella out… closing his eyes, Atemu contemplated when would be the best time to break the news that Grampa was dead to Yuugi. It was clear to him that right now, if he were to tell Yuugi Grampa died in his hands, Yuugi would disown him as his brother and ignore him for the rest of his life…

A pair of cold lips descended upon his lips, and then slowly moved to his jawline, his neck. Alarmed, Atemu's eyes flew open, seeing a mess of white hair covering his vision. Trying to get up, Atemu felt himself pinned down by the arms.

"Do you miss me?" Bakura's breathless whisper shook Atemu.

"Why are you here? I thought you're gone for good," Atemu gasped as he clung onto Bakura. He didn't realize how much he'd missed him until now. It feels nice to have him so close to him right now.

"I thought you might want to have your bag back," Bakura chuckled as he flung the bag on the floor.

Ignoring it, Atemu pulled Bakura down, nuzzling his face in his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of Bakura. His body felt hungry for him. His hands grasped Bakura's long white hair, causing low growls to emit from Bakura's throat. He loved how Bakura growled. He loved how the way Bakura's hands held his body, how his lips caressed his skin. A sudden urge came over to Atemu as he kissed the neck of Bakura. A strong temptation washed over him as he felt his lips moving over to the side of Bakura's neck, then his mouth opening slightly, letting his teeth out. He bit Bakura. Blood slowly erupted from the small wound as Atemu lapped it. Something within him wanted more of the blood. More.

Bakura trembled with slight pain, but did not pull away from Atemu. He liked the bite. But that was until he realized something warm trickling down his throat. Atemu had bitten so hard until he bled, and he was licking his blood. No, he was sucking the blood now.

Shocked, Bakura pushed Atemu away, looking at the equally shocked Atemu who had blood stained on his lips and cheeks.

* * *

"_Will the plan suffice? You must know that humans are not exactly that reliable."_

"_Hush. How many times must I tell you not to disturb me while I'm doing serious matters?"_

"_But how can you be so sure that this human would carry out your plans exactly?"_

"_Idiot. Don't be a fool. You know I never failed. This love-stricken fool had proven to be a well enough tool. Just wait a little, and victory will be in our hands. Just wait and see."_

_The man gave his partner, Verlaino who was sitting in front of his laptop a doubtful glance. He knew Verlaino would not stop. Until he gets what he wants, he would not stop. It was already very late in the night, but still, the night is still young, well, at least for them. He sure wanted victory, but not at the expense of his friend. They had been under oppression for far too long. Now, it's the time for them to fight for their era, to fight for their victory. He wanted victory, victory against the Vampire Lord._

_**Author's notes: And so the chapter ends. I have an important announcement to make, and that was this might probably be the last chapter I post before I go off on a long hiatus again. Reason being I have to focus on my studies as I'll be having my O-Levels from October to November this year. Yeah I know, sucks to be me spending my sweet sixteen year on O-Levels… Therefore, I hope all of you can understand, and of course, stay tune and wait for my next update. Till then. **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Author's notes: I am back again, with my writing mojo still recovering…seriously, I'm suffering from a particular syndrome, namely: WRITER'S BLOCK. Ever got that feeling when you had this wonderful and great idea that you had been itching to type out, only to realise that it seemed impossible to produce any soundly written piece of work? That's precisely how I am feeling right now, and damn, it IS frustrating. **_

_**I blame it all on the exams. It had been a month after the torments of my GCE O-Levels, and I'm still licking the wounds of defeat from the exams… well I know it's time to end my random crapping, but still, a secret side of me hopes that you all will read the A/N and get to know me better from this random ranting…hahah….**_

_**Disclaimer: If after writing this for the 28 time still doesn't get the message across, I shall repeat again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Yami Yuugi would have totally thrashed Yuugi in that last battle…. *Bitter cries***_

* * *

"What are you doing?!"

"No Bakura, listen to me. It isn't what you think it is—"

"Get away from me!"

Bakura had immediately recovered from the position of straddling Atemu to a crouch, ready to strike at him if he got any closer. What was wrong? Why did Atemu drink his blood? The threat of what his blood could do pounded into Bakura's head as he stared at the blood-stained lips of Atemu and touched his own neck. He knew that in a moment, his wounds would close and be healed completely, and his secret might be exposed. These would cause him his life, his love, everything that he had supposedly held dear to. But if he left now, Atemu might misunderstand his intentions and….

"Bakura—" Atemu made towards Bakura who growled instinctively, his arm raising to swat him away "Look, I know I—"

Bakura did not even hear him out as he jumped out from the window and grabbed onto a pipe before sliding down from the Game Shop.

'Bakura!" Tears of anxiety overwhelmed Atemu as he watched Bakura glanced up at him once more, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry" before dashing away. Had Atemu not been too confused over what had happened, he might have noticed that Bakura had run at a top speed where humans can never achieve. However, right now, his mind was clouded with frustration and confusion.

What happened? It did not mean to turn out like this. Bakura had finally come back to him, and all he had done was to behave like a blood-crazed monster. But what exactly is happening to him? Rising weakly from his bed, he staggered towards the bathroom dizzily, not bothering to turn the lights on. His stomach felt as though it had taken something bad and a wave of nausea swept through him. A cold chill seemed to run in his veins as he collapsed beside the toilet bowl and retched everything out from his stomach.

Had he came down with flu? Perhaps he should see a doctor. These few days he hadn't been feeling well, plus the nightmare he had been having. Perhaps he just needed a good sleep to rest his already beaten body. Perhaps he hadn't been eating a lot lately. That must be it. That must be it. Now, just for a little rest…

* * *

Bakura was slightly freaked out about what had happened, and it took a lot for him to be freaked out. Humans craving for his blood were not normal, considering how lethal his blood could be. For Atemu to drink his blood was unexpected, and frightening at the same time. He knew what his blood could do. Just a minimal amount would do the deal, that's why he was so worried.

He knew it in his guts he had made a mistake by climbing up through that pipe and entered Atemu's room through that window. He knew that he would not be able to control himself in front of him. But he wanted to, and see how complicated things had gone.

Glancing at the Game Shop which is gradually fading from his sight, Bakura heaved a deep sigh before heading back to the factory. He had the slightest idea that Yuugi would be there with Ryou, committing those mushy and lovey-dovey actions. That made him stopped in his tracks. Surely he wouldn't want to be the audience to _that_. Turning away from the direction to the factory, he headed back to the hotel. At least his sanctuary would be empty, and much more comfortable. He could mull over things there alone, and that was precisely what he needed to do right now. _Think_.

A dark shadow darted passed the corner of his eye as he turned into an alley. Bakura frowned as he sniffed the air.

"If you're trying to hide yourself, you are doing a bad job there," Bakura snarled as he rounded up behind the person and caught him with his iron grip. Spinning the person around, he was met with a rather detested yet familiar face.

"What do you want?"

"My Lord, how could you give such a cold greeting to an old comrade?"

"In any case if I hadn't made it clear enough, we're not exactly on talking terms, let alone getting all cuddly with each other, Verlaino," Bakura spat the name out as if it were a bitter venom.

"Well, but I was the senior advisor of your father, my Lord," Verlaino chuckled, his voice laced with mockery.

"If you were that tad good, they wouldn't have died, _senior advisor_," Bakura hissed at the remembrance of what had happened to his family.

Glaring at the vampire in front of him, he had to say Verlaino had managed to live well. He looked completely radiant and glowing—a sign that he had fed well. His ebony black hair was combed back in that familiar sleek manner with a few locks of those raven hair falling over so gracefully over his eyes that Bakura had known since he was a child. He still emitted the haughty aura around him, with his grey eyes gleaming sharply complimenting his chiselled features. Bakura had to admit, Verlaino was good looking, attractive even. Although he was indeed the senior advisor to his father, Verlaino was actually pretty young, just that he had enough brains to surpass the others.

Bakura could actually remember how much authority that Verlaino had in court. He had attended those meeting once when his father was still alive and he was thoroughly impressed with how the others obeyed every single Verlaino gave, and even his father had high regards to the young vampire. Bakura even had a little infatuation over him, until that fateful night where his family was slaughtered. He had always admired Verlaino when he was young, but at the night of the massacre, _he_ was not there to protect his family. _He_, who promised with his life to protect them, was missing in action. That was something that Bakura could never forgive and forget.

"I didn't know you keep such long grudges," Verlaino replied silkily as he returned Bakura's glare with an amused grin instead.

"What do you want? I haven't had the whole day to entertain you."

"How cold, considering how nice I had been to you," Verlaino cooed as he studied Bakura. "You had grown up to be a beautiful creature, Bakura."

Slapping away Verlaino's hands from his face, Bakura gave another angry hiss as he bared his fangs at him. One thing about this self-assuring bastard was that he was over-confident about himself.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Just spill your crap and leave me alone."

"I've heard that you are having a hard time securing your own throne. And rumours had it that you'd even consorted with the Hunter that had slaughtered your family," Verlaino chuckled as he saw Bakura's body tensed up at that last part. "Now, don't tell me that was true?"

Bakura could sense jealousy in that question as Verlaino closed up the distance between them.

"You know I can give you more. More than what the brat can give you. I can help you settle the disputes among the Council and have everything running smoothly just like how it was. You know I can do that."

"If you're here to spout nonsense, you can find your audience elsewhere. I, right now, do not wish to be bothered by the likes of you," Bakura growled as he push pass Verlaino, ready to leave, only to find himself slammed to the wall. That was it. That was the last straw.

Snarling, he raised his arm, claws out as he lunged for the older vampire's face. Verlaino twisted away from Bakura but was not fast enough and allowed Bakura to have a split second to raise his leg and kick him to the ground while his claws dug deep into one of the shoulder blades of Verlaino before moving north. In a second, Bakura already had his claws at the neck of Verlaino.

"I'm not that immature child in the past anymore. You better watch your behaviour in front of me. If not, I have no guarantee what would happen to your pretty neck here."

"Your touch never fails to excite me, my Lord," Verlaino just giggled on the floor seductively.

"You are disgusting," Bakura spat as he retracted his arm and claws and got ready to go.

His reply only made Verlaino more amused as his giggles became loud laughter.

"That Hunter of yours, he's called Atemu right?"

Bakura stopped.

* * *

Yuugi still felt a bit exhausted as he trudged back to the Game Shop. His feet felt like blocks of concrete while his body felt soar. But that ecstatic thrill in his blood had not died down when Ryou had fed on him earlier. It became a drug to him as he felt more and more addicted to the euphoric bite that Ryou always had to offer. It was not always on the neck. There were other places Ryou bite that made him….turned on. His back, his wrist, and today, his inner thighs. It felt incredibly wrong yet right at the same time. It was a sinful pleasure that Yuugi knew would drive him to hell and burn for the eternity.

The door was surprisingly not locked. Yuugi noted how absentminded his brother was nowadays. Even though it does hurt his pride a bit, he wanted to come clear with Atemu and reconcile. They were brothers after all. No brothers can stay like enemies forever.

Turning the knob, Yuugi took a breath and stepped into the cold Game Shop. It was already evening yet the lights weren't on. Perhaps his brother was tired or not feeling well? He had not turned up in school after all.

"Brother, are you in there?" Yuugi called out testily as he walked to his room, peeking a little into Atemu's room which was wide open. Nobody was seen. "Bro?"

Fumbling with the switch, Yuugi managed to turn the lights on. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. Could his brother be having a bath inside?

"Brother? Atemu?"

Approaching the door, Yuugi figured that his brother was not taking a bath. It was too quiet inside. Something in his guts told him that the situation is very wrong. Pushing the door open, the first thing that Yuugi saw was the tri-coloured head of his brother slumped at the wall near the toilet bowl.

* * *

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end it here! It was already quite late for me. Okay, it's 2.30 in the morning, so….so how was the chapter? I hope it is at least presentable…I wished to continue typing further, but I had to work tomorrow, so I shan't sacrifice my sleep. Anyway, Merry (belated) Christmas to all of you reader out there! Drop me a review as a present! Ha. Sorry for any errors! My eyes could barely open right now. **_


End file.
